


North Woods - Chapters 1 thru 4

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-15
Updated: 2000-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: While on vacation Mulder finds comfort and companionship in the arms of another man. In typical Mulder fashion his vacation soon turns into an X-File.





	North Woods - Chapters 1 thru 4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

North Woods by Jo B.

Title: North Woods  
Jo B.  


Rating: NC-17  
Minor Spoilers: Sein Und Zeit and Closer  
Keywords: M/O M/Sk SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: While on vacation Mulder finds comfort and companionship in the arms of another man. In typical Mulder fashion his vacation soon turns into an X-File.  
Authors Notes: Most of the Minnesota locations in this story are purely fictional. I started this story a few days after watching the episode Closure. It doesn't reflect anything that comes after that episode.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers. Laurie for always doing a wonderful job of editing and pointing out areas where the story could be greatly improved. Nicole for her support and encouragement, and her insistence for more sex scenes. Dawn for her suggestions and being extremely helpful.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: MTA, DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Website: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/

(This story is a WIP! It will be done soon, I promise.)

* * *

North Woods Chapter 1  
by Jo B.  


***

Northern Minnesota  
Monday, April 3, 2000  
9:45 p.m.

Mulder set his duffel bag and suitcase on the floor inside the cabin door, leaving the rest of his belongings out in his car to bring in tomorrow morning. He searched for and found the light switch, flipping it on; the cabin was awash in a warm light. Renting this upscale cabin for two months had cost him a small fortune, but he needed a comfortable and quiet place to meditate and reevaluate his life. Someplace that was away from civilization, but with the common conveniences of everyday life. Two whole months away from DC and the FBI!

He couldn't believe he was finally taking all of his accrued vacation at one time. Mulder smiled remembering the look of surprise then worry, on Skinner's face when he handed him the request. It wasn't like it was a spur of the moment decision; he had waited several weeks after finally finding out Samantha's fate. However, he found that he had been unable to keep his mind on his job, and knew that he needed to get away from it all to think. Skinner had seemed reluctant to approve his request at first, but he finally nodded and told him gruffly to have a good time. He wondered about that. Skinner had been treating him with kid gloves since his mother's suicide. At times he'd catch Skinner staring at him, when he did, Skinner would immediately look the other way. He briefly wondered if Skinner felt the same attraction to him as he felt for Skinner, but he dismissed that notion as purely wishful thinking.

He looked up at the high-beamed ceiling and the smooth, honey-hued log walls; he'd never stayed in an actual log home, and was fascinated by the construction. A balcony over-looked the great room. Upstairs was suppose to be two bedrooms and a bathroom, downstairs was the master bedroom. He took a quick look around the cabin. The great room had a large stone fireplace at one end with a sofa and two chairs arranged in front of it. On the other end, underneath the balcony and bedrooms, was an open kitchen with a counter and four stools, a dining room table was set in front of a bay window and a sliding door that led out onto the deck, and a small laundry was just off the kitchen. The decor and style was definitely north woods and pleasantly rustic.

Mulder stopped in the doorway to the master bedroom; across the room were double French doors that led out onto a cedar deck. He found the switch for the outdoor lights, flipping them on he stepped outside. Just as promised in the brochure, a hot tub was installed in the corner of the deck. A snow-covered plastic hood was placed over the top of the tub to protect it from the elements. He walked across the deck to the railing and stared out at the moonlit landscape. The deck looked out over a partly frozen lake. The full moon made the shadows in the surrounding woods darker and menacing. His sneaker-covered feet were buried in several inches of snow that covered the planking on the deck; he'd have to take time later to shovel. It might not have been one of his brightest ideas to rent a lake cabin in Northern Minnesota the first week in April, but the appeal of being this far away from DC was too much for him to resist. The cabin belonged to two of Langly's brothers, Paul and John, who were real-estate developers. They owned ten upscale lake cabins on Long Lake; they rented out eight of them as time-shares. Only two of the lake homes were rented by year round residents.

He took a deep breath of the fresh pine-scented air, relishing the pureness of it. The howling of a timber wolf sounded across the lake. Mulder smiled, this was perfect! He'd be here long enough to watch the rest of the ice melt off the lake, and the new plants sprouting up from the once frozen soil. Wasn't that what he was looking for? Someplace where he could be reborn? Where he could gain some new insight into his life. What more tranquil place to do that than Northern Minnesota in the spring? He turned and headed back inside the cabin, taking off his damp sneakers in the doorway. He carried them out to the main entrance where he left them on a mat. Locking the front door, he picked up his bags, carried them back into the master bedroom and set them on the bed. His damp stocking feet made wet footprints across the hardwood floor.

He shivered. The cabin was a little chilly, and standing in his wet stockings didn't help, he'd have to build a fire later. But, right now, a hot shower would do the trick. Mulder shrugged out of his leather coat and hung it on the hook on the back of the bedroom door. He opened the door to the master bath and was somewhat surprised by the floor-to-ceiling bay window in front of the whirlpool tub. With the lights on it would give anyone outside a perfect view of the person inside. Mulder assured himself that it shouldn't be a problem, the nearest neighbor was half a mile up the road and the window faced the frozen lake. He pulled his sweater over his head and laid it on the counter. He was about to undress further, when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?" Mulder muttered. He pulled his gun from its holster as he walked through the great room to the front door. He switched on the porch light and cautiously peered through the window. Mulder sighed with relief when he saw the uniformed sheriff standing there. He holstered his gun and opened the door. "Can I help you, Sheriff...Olsen?" he asked, reading the man's name from his uniform. So, this was Sheriff Olsen. Langly had given him the scoop on the small town of Ashburg and mentioned Sheriff Olsen as someone his brothers depended on for patrolling their properties. What Langly had failed to mention was how good-looking the sheriff was.

The sheriff stood there for a second too stunned to speak; the man standing in the doorway was drop dead gorgeous. "I-I saw your car in the driveway and the lights on, so I thought I'd stop by and introduce myself. I patrol this area regularly; we often have break-ins with some of these homes sitting empty for weeks at a time. Paul Langly informed me that he had a new renter in this unit for the next two months. The name's Eric Olsen, I rent the home just down the road east of you." The sheriff held out his hand and Mulder shook it, Olsen enjoyed the strong, firm grip of the other man's hand.

"Fox Mulder. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sheriff." Mulder looked the tall, handsome sheriff up and down. He appeared to be in his late-thirties to early-forties. He had thick, wavy blond hair and a strong athletic body. "You're the sheriff of Ashburg aren't you? Isn't this rather far to be living from your job?"

"Please call me Eric. No, the cabins aren't that far from town. I can usually make it there in twenty minutes in an emergency. Besides these cabins are under my town's jurisdiction and we do have many high level officials and celebrities who rent them during the year." Olsen felt himself melting into Mulder's hazel eyes. "Have you stopped into town yet, Fox?"

Mulder was about to correct the sheriff on the use of his first name, but he stopped himself. One of the reasons he was up here was to rediscover who he was, at one time he had been Fox...it might be time to try to be him again. "No, I just got in less then an hour ago. I plan to stop into town tomorrow for groceries." He was shivering standing in the open doorway in wet stocking feet and a T-shirt. Mulder didn't want to be rude and cut their conversation short, besides he was sort of curious about his neighbor. "Eric, please come in -- I'm freezing my nuts off."

Olsen noticed the goosebumps on the other man's arms. "Hold on a second, I have something in my car that should warm you up." Olsen stepped outside and jogged back to his patrol car. He opened the trunk and rummaged around then came jogging back and stepped inside the cabin. He held up an unopened bottle of brandy. "I stopped by the liquor store on my way home." He handed Mulder the bottle and shrugged out of his coat and hung it on the coat rack next to the door, and then he bent down to remove his boots. "There is a built in brandy warmer on the hearth," Olsen said, standing, he took the bottle back. "Why don't you go and find us a couple of glasses and I'll start a fire going in the fireplace?"

Mulder was speechless over the man's forwardness, but realized that he did invite the sheriff in and it would rude to throw him out. "Sure, Eric." He turned and headed across the room toward the kitchen.

Olsen admired Mulder's jean-clad ass; he didn't even bat an eye at the holstered gun clipped onto the back of Mulder's jeans. He hoped that Mulder was into men. Olsen usually was able to pick up on whether another man was interested within of few minutes of talking to them, but he wasn't able to read Mulder. However, even if he wasn't, he sensed that Mulder would be someone fascinating to talk to, and he looked forward to a friendship with the man.

Mulder walked into the kitchen and searched the nicely stocked cabinets, and he actually wasn't surprised when he found a couple of brandy snifters. He'd have to talk to Langly about how his brothers could afford to fully furnish these cabins. Mulder looked across the room to where Olsen knelt building the fire. The man was quite handsome; it had been a long time since he'd made friends with another man. It was even longer since he had taken another man into his bed. He carried the glasses over to his guest just as the sheriff was closing the fireplace screen on a rapidly blazing fire.

"Do you always go on vacation armed, Fox?" Olsen asked as Mulder handed him the brandy snifters.

"I hardly ever go on vacation. The last one I took was a few years ago to Graceland, and yes, I did go armed that time, too. Don't worry, Eric, I'm an..."

"FBI agent. I know, Paul told me. He said you are friends with his younger brother Ringo." Olsen knelt in front of the fireplace warming the brandy.

Mulder smiled and moved closer to the fire. The warmth felt wonderful. "I've known...Ringo for almost eleven years. How long have you been sheriff?"

Olsen stood and handed Mulder one of the brandy snifters then took a seat on the sofa. Mulder took a seat at the other end and breathed in the intoxicating vapors wafting from the glass and then took a sip of the warm brandy. It warmed him immediately and he slumped back against the cushions and stretched his feet out toward the fire.

Olsen caught his breath over the vision before him, as he watched Mulder admiringly. "Seven years. I had just got out of a fifteen-year stint in the marines. I was in my early thirties and needed a change. What about you, Fox? How long have you worked for the FBI?"

"Fourteen years. You must have been just a kid when you joined the marines, Eric." He took another sip of the brandy and found himself relaxing as it warmed his belly.

"Eighteen, I joined right out of high school, I wanted to see the world and give a little back to my country. So, Fox, what made you take two months off and rent an expensive cabin in the frozen tundra, instead of at least waiting until summer? It is beautiful up here in the summer, if you exclude the mosquitoes and biting flies." Olsen got up and picked up the brandy bottle that he had left warming beside the fire, he refilled his and Mulder's glasses.

Mulder stared sadly into the flames and took a long sip of the brandy before speaking. "My mother committed suicide, then I finally found out what happened to my sister Samantha after twenty-five years. It was becoming impossible for me to concentrate on my job. I needed to get away."

"I'm sorry about your mother, Fox. That must have been a tough blow."

"Yeah, at first it was, but you know it's strange, my mom and I hadn't been close since my sister disappeared when I was twelve, but I feel closer to her now than when she was alive. It's like she been nearby, trying to reach out to me." Mulder drained the brandy and rose to pour himself another glass.

"That's not strange. I was stationed in Saudi Arabia during the Gulf war when my father died. I knew the moment he had passed away before receiving the telephone call from my brother. My dad was killed in a car accident." Eric nursed his drink and watched Mulder intently as he sank down on the sofa next to him. He reached out and squeezed Mulder's shoulder reassuringly. "Fox, if it's not too painful do you want to tell me about your sister?"

Mulder shook his head and said sadly, "Maybe another time." He then changed the subject, trying to lighten the mood. "So, what do people do for fun up here in the frozen north?"

"There is a lot to do, if you're hearty and enjoy the winter. I like cross-country skiing, skating, ice fishing, and snowmobiling. There is a tavern in town, some antique stores, and a couple of pretty good restaurants, and fifty-five miles south of here is a casino. I'd be happy to show you around Ashburg and the surrounding community. It really is pretty country up here. You know we're just a stones throw away from the Canadian border. If it was fall we could go hunting, on the far side of the lake is a forest. The forest stretches for over a fifty roughed miles and there are sections that no man has ever set foot in," Olsen said excitedly.

"I've only been cross-country skiing a few times. I'd love to give it try again. Is there a place where I can buy or rent some skis?" Mulder asked, he caught himself leaning in closer to the handsome sheriff, and abruptly pulled away.

Olsen didn't miss Mulder lean in then pull back; he smiled because there was no longer any doubt in his mind that Mulder was attracted to him. Blood-rushed to his groin swelling his penis at the prospect that they might become more than mere friends. He didn't want to rush things; he felt a slow seduction would work best with Mulder. "You wouldn't want to buy any, I have a spare set I can loan you. The weather reports are predicting that it could be getting into the fifties this weekend, so at most we'd probably only have a few more days to ski. We can go together and I'll show you where some of the better groomed ski trails are. If you ever get back here in the winter then you'll know which trails to use."

"That would be great, Eric." The warm brandy was going to Mulder's head, he felt a sudden urge to kiss the other man. Mulder looked away and stared into the flames squashing those impulses. He wasn't even sure if Eric was gay or interested in him, the last thing he should try to do was to kiss him. He'd end up finding himself knocked flat on his ass.

Eric looked at his watch, sensing Mulder's discomfort. "Well, it is getting late, Fox, and I have to be up early for work tomorrow. Why don't I come over in the afternoon say around four o'clock? I'll bring the spare set of skis and we can hit the trails."

"Sure, tomorrow afternoon would be perfect, it will give me time to go grocery shopping and get settled." Mulder followed Olsen to the door and waited as he pulled on his coat and his boots.

The sheriff opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. He turned back to face Mulder. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Fox."

"Bye, Eric." Mulder waited until the sheriff made it to his cruiser before shutting the door.

He smiled, feeling good about his decision to come up here. He walked around the cabin making sure all the windows and doors were locked before heading back into his bedroom and to the bathroom. The large bay window still disturbed him as he undressed and turned on the shower. He stood in front of the window staring at his reflection in the glass; he had lost weight over the past weeks. He ran a hand over his flat stomach and up his chest feeling several ribs. He would have to make it a point to try to eat better while he was here. With the lights on he couldn't see outside, so he didn't notice the large, lumbering figure that stood at the edge of the lake staring in at him, when he stepped into the shower, it turned and disappeared into the trees.

***

Walter Skinner's apartment  
Tuesday, April 4, 2000  
3:20 a.m.

Skinner just couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Fox Mulder's face. He shouldn't have approved his agent's request for two months vacation. He snorted, his agent! He wished that Mulder were his. He couldn't imagine going two months without seeing Mulder's beautiful face or hearing his deep, sultry voice. What would he do if after two months Mulder decided that he didn't want to stay with the Bureau? Would he be strong enough to finally tell Mulder how he felt about him? "I am such an idiot!" Skinner growled, throwing back the bed covers, he climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He should have told Mulder months ago how he felt. What did he have to lose? A stellar career? A wife? The respect of his peers? He had none of those things to worry about any longer.

When Mulder got back, he would tell him how he felt. Skinner leaned against the bathroom counter and dropped his chin dejectedly to his chest. Who was he kidding! Someone like Mulder would never want to pursue a romantic relationship with his bald, middle-aged boss. Skinner turned on the shower, he might as well go in to work early; he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight.

***

Northern Minnesota  
Ashburg  
Tuesday, April 4, 2000  
11:25 a.m.

Mulder stepped inside the Sheriff's Office and was immediately approached by a young deputy. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked, giving him a friendly smile and a once over, smiling approvingly at what she saw.

Mulder shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. "Yes, is Sheriff Olsen in?"

"He's in his office. I'll get him for you." Deputy Anna Hoffman wondered who the handsome stranger was. It was not everyday that someone that good looking came to Ashburg. Most of the wealthy tourists were middle-aged businessmen or politicians who brought their wives and kids along. She'd have to force details out of Eric later.

"Thanks." Mulder turned and looked at the commendations and plaques on one of the walls as he listened to the deputy inform Olsen that he was here.

"Hey, Fox, what brings you down?" Olsen asked jovially as he stepped out of his office.

"I just finished shopping and was going to grab a bite to eat at the diner. So I just thought I'd check to see if you'd be interested in joining me?" Mulder smiled.

"I'd love to join you, let me grab my coat."

Deputy Hoffman's eyebrow rose as she watched her boss's face light up and the way the two men looked at each other hungrily. She was definitely going to pry the details out of him. What sort of first name was Fox anyway? She watched the two of them leave the office and admired the sharp contrast between them. The sheriff was a couple of inches taller with a weight lifter's muscular build, while the other man was lean with a taut runner's body. Her type of man...it was too bad he was gay.

Olsen walked side-by-side with Mulder down the cement sidewalk. The sun was out and rapidly melting the snow, and they had to step around or hop over several large puddles. "It doesn't look like we'll get more than today and maybe tomorrow to ski while you are here," Olsen observed. He waved to a couple of citizens on the other side of the street.

"So, what does one do here during the spring thaw?" Mulder inquired.

"Usually, it's dedicated to spring cleaning and...spring romances." Olsen looked meaningfully at Mulder.

Mulder didn't miss that look, and smiled seductively at him. "Spring romances...hmm, that sounds interesting. Seeing that I'm not much into spring cleaning."

Olsen felt his cock twitch and wanted to go on with this line of conversation, but they had arrived at the diner. "Maybe we can discuss it more while we're skiing this afternoon," he said quickly.

"I'd like that," Mulder replied. After the first restful sleep he had in months, interrupted only by a very erotic dream about Walter Skinner. Mulder decided he needed something more in his life than unobtainable fantasies, so he was determined to explore a friendship with the sheriff with the hope for something more. Now, he pleasantly discovered that the other man shared his desire for something more. The only other man he had been interested in having any sort of relationship with was clearly not into men. There was something about Olsen that reminded Mulder of Skinner.

"Hey, Eric, who's your friend?" the waitress asked, strolling up to the door and showing them to a booth.

Most of the restaurant's patrons greeted the sheriff as he passed their tables.

"Betty, this is Fox, he's renting one of the Langly cabins for two months," Olsen replied, sliding into the booth.

"Really? Two months? That's nice, so I'll be seeing you in here quite a bit then, Fox. So, whatcha do for a living?" The waitress figured he must have a pretty decent job to be able to afford to rent one of those expensive cabins for two months.

Mulder stood uncomfortably, wanting to slide into the booth, but the waitress blocked his way.

"Betty, let the man sit down, and take our order, before you start giving him the third degree," Olsen grumbled. He knew that every single woman in Ashburg would be coming out of the woodwork once they got one good look at Mulder. Oh, the dangers of living in small town America.

Betty winked at Mulder as he took his seat. "Eric tends to be grumpy when he's hungry. Can I bring you boys something to drink?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee, Betty," Mulder said, pulling the menu in front of him.

"Me, too. And, Betty, I'm never grumpy," Olsen said.

"Okay, surly then," Betty shot back with a chuckle and went to get them their coffee.

"I get no respect," Olsen sighed dramatically.

Mulder smiled, he had watched how the people had greeted the sheriff, and knew Olsen was well liked and respected in this town. He wondered what it would be like to live in a small town where everyone knew your name? Mulder went back to the menu. "What's good here?"

"The meatloaf and the prime rib are always good."

Betty stopped back at their table. "You might want to go with the special, today its fried buttermilk chicken and baking powder biscuits," she said, filling their coffee cups. "The soup of the day is wild rice and ham. Are you two ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll have the meatloaf and a slice of the apple pie for dessert," Mulder said.

"Betty, bring me the soup of the day and a ham and Swiss on wheat." The sheriff passed the menus to her as she finished jotting down their orders.

After the waitress left, Olsen looked over at Mulder. "So, Fox, what type of work do you do for the FBI?"

Mulder hesitated briefly, "My section looks into cases with a paranormal twist to them." He waited for the disbelief that usually came when he mentioned his work.

"Cool, like ghosts, werewolves, little gray men that sort of thing?" Olsen asked, leaning forward in the booth.

"Yeah, that sort of thing." Mulder frowned and stared suspiciously at the sheriff. "Why did you say little gray men? Most people would say green."

"Most people are ignorant. You forget that I was in the military for fifteen years. I've seen some weird shit that would knock most peoples' socks off."

Mulder was still suspicious eleven years of looking over his shoulder was a hard habit to break overnight. "Just what did you do in the service, Eric?"

Olsen saw the distrust in Mulder's eyes. "Hey, I'm not your enemy, Fox." He hesitated unsure if he should tell Mulder. "My assignment is still classified, I could face arrest for treason if I were to talk about it," he said quietly, so the other diners wouldn't overhear their conversation. He had never told anyone the extent of what he did in the service and hoped that Mulder would just accept that he could not talk about it.

Mulder chewed on his lower lip as he stared into Eric's clear, sapphire eyes. "So what were you, Black Ops?" Mulder knew that he was well known within the Black Ops. However, Olsen didn't seem to know him, but then Olsen had been a sheriff here for the past seven years. If Olsen had been part of that unit then he would have left just before Mulder was getting reputation within those circles. There was something about Olsen that he instinctively trusted; he noticed the sad, downcast look on Olsen's face. "Okay, I won't pry." Mulder sighed and glanced around the restaurant, no one seemed to be paying them any attention; he focused back on the other man. "Eric, my search for the truth has made me some enemies in high places, so excuse me if I seem a little overly cautious and paranoid."

Olsen looked at him with concern and leaned across the table and spoke earnestly, "Fox, be careful. The government does not want the existence of EBEs to be made public. Part of the reason I left the service was that I could no longer deal with the lies and misinformation."

Definitely Black Ops, Mulder thought. "I'm always careful. Just how much do you know about what going on?"

Olsen shook his head and looked down at the table.

Betty came back to freshen up their coffees and noticed their somber faces. "Okay, Eric, stop talking politics, you're depressing our guest."

"How do you know we're talking politics, and not discussing how hot you look in that too short dress?"

"You are always discussing politics and it has the same negative effect on everyone, and I hope you're not discussing me, not with those kicked puppy expressions on your faces." Betty turned and sashayed back across the diner. "I'll be right back with your food, boys."

Olsen chuckled. "She's right. Why don't we change the topic and save this for another time when we are alone."

Mulder grinned. "Yeah, it's not the best dinner conversation." He glanced around the diner and watched as their waitress came back carrying a large tray.

"Here you go, boys," Betty said, placing plates in front of Mulder and Olsen.

They spent the rest of the meal making small talk and discussing sports. When they finished, Olsen anxiously reconfirmed their plans to meet later to go skiing. He had been worried throughout lunch that Mulder would no longer want to see him.

Mulder drove back to his cabin, admiring the dense pine forest on either side of his car as he steered down the winding road. Long Lake was a fairly large lake and nicely isolated, one end of the lake was bordered by a virgin forest while this side had the cabins thoughtfully spread out and set well back from the main road, offering total privacy. Sheriff Olsen would have had to drive down his gravel driveway before noticing that the lights were on or Mulder's car parked out front. Something deep down was warning Mulder not to trust the man, but another voice was shouting even louder, telling him not to be so paranoid. Both voices tied for attention, so he decided to call the gunmen to have them check into the sheriff's background; in the meantime, he was going to enjoy the other man's company.

***

FBI Hoover Building  
Tuesday, April 4, 2000  
3:20 p.m.

"What can I do for you, Agent Scully?" Skinner asked.

Scully sat demurely in front of his desk. "Sir, with Mulder gone for the next two months I was wondering if you'd approve my request to teach at Quantico? There's not very much I can do in the X-Files section during Mulder's absence. I can't very well go out on field assignments alone."

Skinner looked challengingly at her. "You can continue rebuilding the destroyed case files in Mulder's absence. I know for a fact that he spends endless hours trying to piece together the data that was destroyed by that fire. Unless the X-Files don't mean as much to you as they do to Mulder." Skinner couldn't help the jab, he had watched Mulder putting in late nights and weekends trying to rebuild what had been lost, he also knew all about the past disagreements between his two agents.

Scully lifted her chin and met his eyes. "Sir, I have every bit as much invested in the X-Files as Mulder, but he is wasting valuable time trying to piece together charred scrapes of paper. Most of the data is beyond recovery, and the scraps that can be salvaged are meaningless without the whole of the destroyed data."

Skinner looked down at the pen he was clutching in a death grip. God, he hated her logic. "Scully, I don't want the X-Files to sit empty for two months. There are people within the FBI hierarchy that would see that as reason enough to close down the section."

Scully was momentarily surprised, that prospect hadn't occurred to her. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize that might be a possibility. I'll continue to work down in the basement until Mulder returns, if it helps to keep the hounds at bay," she replied, trying to lighten the mood.

Skinner looked up at her and said sadly, "Thank you, Scully. Hopefull y it will."

"Sir, is there something else the matter?"

Under normal circumstances, he would never ask one of his agents about another, but he was suffering from too little sleep and worrying too much about Mulder. "Scully, when you talked to Mulder last...did you get the sense that he might be leaving the Bureau? Now that his quest for his sister is over, would there be a reason for him to continue?"

"Sir, Mulder is more dedicated than ever to the X-Files and seeing that the truth is uncovered and justice is served. His quest had stopped being solely about his sister years ago. Hopefully, now that he knows what happened to Samantha, he'd be less likely to go off on some wild goose chase just because someone dangled the Samantha carrot in front of his face."

Skinner felt better after Scully's answer. He might be able to survive the two months if it meant that Mulder would be coming back...to him.

***

Northern Minnesota  
Tuesday, April 4, 2000  
7:15 p.m.

Mulder couldn't remember when he'd had a better work out or enjoyed himself as much. They had been skiing for a little over two hours, stopping twice to admire the scenery and talk. He had never met anyone who shared a lot of his views on politics and social issues. Eric had stopped beside a grove of pine trees and he glided down a small hill coming to a stop next to him.

"The sun will be setting in an hour, so we should be heading back," Olsen said, looking around the sparkling white landscape. "I don't like being out here after dark, it's too easy to get lost."

"I heard a timber wolf last night, do you ever have problems with them around here?" Mulder asked, aware of how close they were standing.

"Wolves usually stay well away from people. We had a black bear break in to one of the cabins a year back looking for food. Made a mess of the place before it left. I still can't figure out how it got inside," Olsen said, moving closer to Mulder. Then he leaned in and kissed the other man.

Mulder dropped his ski poles and wrapped his arms around Eric's waist kissing him back hungrily. Not being used to kissing while locked to skis, Mulder lost his balance and both men toppled into the wet, melting snow. Mulder chuckled as Eric stretched out on top of him and reclaimed his lips. When they came up for air Mulder was unbelievably hard. "I've never come in a snow bank before," he said wistfully, wiggling his hips and grinding his hard cock against an equally hard organ in the larger man's pants.

"I always like first times," Olsen said, capturing Mulder's sweet lips again and pressing their groins together. He drank in the delicious essence of the other man as his tongue explored every hidden crevice of Mulder's mouth. Olsen increased the speed of their coupling using a circular motion to grind their cocks together, he felt Mulder's body arch up and knew that he had successfully brought the other man to a quick orgasm. His hand went down and squeezed Mulder's spent organ, feeling the wetness there "Now, whenever you come in a snow bank in the future you'll have to think of me. We better get back before this freezes. I plan on having a repeat performance later minus the clothes."

"You haven't come yet," Mulder replied, reaching for the other man's cock only to have his wrist grabbed.

"I'm saving myself for someplace a little warmer." Olsen gave Mulder a chaste kiss. "Has anyone ever told you, Fox, that you have an incredible mouth for kissing?"

"Not within the last decade," Mulder admitted, accepting the offered hand up.

"I can't believe that. Not someone who's as hot looking as you." Olsen stepped back into his skis and waited for Mulder to get his on.

"I haven't had much time for anything other than work," Mulder said, as he skied beside Olsen as they headed back toward his cabin. Mulder was terribly uncomfortable, not only from coming in his pants, but the whole back of his pants and even his knees were soaked from lying in the snow.

"Well, then we have a decade to make up for in two months," Eric quipped. "So how much experience do you have with men?"

"A little mostly from Oxford. One of my professors liked to tutored me in private." Mulder grinned. "Believe me some of his lessons were definitely eye-openers."

Olsen's eyes widened. "Fox, that's awful. The man should have been fired for taking advantage of one of his students."

Mulder looked sideways at him inquiringly. "It was purely consensual, Eric."

"That still doesn't make it right. You were young and vulnerable and this professor should have known better than to mess with one of his students."

"Maybe, but at the time it felt good to have someone who cared about me," Mulder said. It felt weird to have someone he didn't really know being that indignant about something that happened to him over fifteen years ago.

The sun had set by the time they got back to the cabin. They left their skis on the porch. The phone was ringing when they stepped through the front door and Mulder made a mad dash to answer it. "Mulder," he said breathlessly. He was shivering and his teeth were clattering together.

"It's me," came the voice on the other end.

"H-hey, S-Scully, h-how's the dr-drudgery of the nine-to-five d-day going?" Mulder quipped, bending down to remove his boots. He frowned at the wet mess he trekked across the floor, looking up he met Olsen's eyes as the other man shrugged out of his winter clothing.

"Fine. So how are things in the frozen north? You definitely sound cold! Are you bored out of your mind yet?"

"Everything's fine...and no, I'm not bored. Eric and I just got back from cross-country skiing. I fell in a snow bank and soaked my pants. It's beautiful country up here. So what is going on in DC?" Eric walked over and took Mulder's coat and boots. Mulder mouthed a silent 'thank you.'

"I had a meeting with Skinner this afternoon, I wanted to go back to teaching at Quantico while you were on vacation, but Skinner turned down my request. So who's this Eric?"

"He's the local sheriff, he lives in a cabin just down the road from mine. So why did Skinner turn down your request? It sounds like the perfect solution while I'm gone." He watched with amusement as Eric mopped up the floor, then went into his bedroom and came back with his robe.

Eric draped the robe over the chair and stood behind Mulder, unbuttoning his soaked jeans, he then slid them down Mulder's long legs along with his boxers. Mulder stepped out of them and Eric pulled his socks off. The larger man then stood and kissed the side of Mulder's neck as he helped the agent out of his sweater. Mulder fumbled with the phone to keep it pressed against his ear, trying to listen to Scully.

"Skinner didn't want the X-Files section to sit empty for two months, he was worried that someone might try to use that as an excuse to close it permanently. So, you're getting friendly with your neighbor, are there any good looking women up there?"

Mulder smiled at Eric as the larger man helped him on with the robe. "Women? Why, Scully, are you planning to come for a visit?" he chuckled. "Truthfully, I really haven't noticed. I suppose Skinner could be right. I would hate to come back to find out that I didn't have a job any longer." He bit his lip to keep from moaning when Eric started sucking on the side of his throat as his fingers pinched and teased his nipples.

"Skinner seemed worried that you wouldn't want to continue working for the Bureau when you returned. So what does this Eric person look like?" Scully was a little worried; Mulder didn't sound quite right.

"A Nordic God about describes him," Mulder quipped and gasped loudly as Eric bit his neck, then tenderly lapped at it with his tongue. Mulder moaned as Eric ground his erection against his ass.

"Mulder, are you okay?"

Mulder pushed his ass back. "Ah, yeah, Eric, didn't appreciate the Nordic God comment," he said snickering. He tried to focus back on their telephone conversation. "So Skinner is worried, that is not like him. I'd have thought he'd be dancing for joy if I decided to quit the Bureau."

"Skinner respects you." She listened to the moaning in the background. "Mulder, look...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Maybe I better call back tomorrow."

"Ah, yeah, Scully, that would probably be best." Mulder fumbled to set the phone back on the cradle but missed.

Scully listened for a few moments to the moaning and gasping before hanging up. Her curiosity was piqued; she decided to try and find out all she could about the sheriff of Ashburg tomorrow when she got in to work. Scully didn't like how fast the man had gotten involved with Mulder. It just wasn't like her partner to let anyone get that close, that quickly.

Mulder's hands caressed up and down Eric's strong biceps before looping around his neck to bring their two mouths together. He rubbed his cock against the rough fabric of Eric's jeans. He pulled away and looked into the totally aroused blue eyes. "You're over dressed. If I remember correctly, you weren't going to come until you were naked and pleasantly warm."

"What's your preference, Fox? Do you prefer hand jobs, blow jobs, or are you into anal sex?" Eric started to strip out of his clothes; he removed his holstered gun and set it on the end table.

"All three. But if it's okay, I'd prefer to start slow, until we get to know each other better. It's been sixteen years since I had any type of sexual relationship with another man."

Eric dropped his socks on the pile of clothing. "That's fine with me because I want to get to know you really well, Fox," he said, pulling Mulder's body back against his he recaptured Mulder's lips. The kiss slowly deepened until both men were breathless and fully aroused. "Now I'm still freezing my ass off, what say we go soak in that whirlpool tub?"

Mulder smiled. "This would be another first...I've never taken a bath with another man."

"You don't know what you've been missing," Olsen said, taking his hand and leading him toward the bathroom.

"You seem awfully familiar with my place, Eric."

"I've been inside all of these homes at one time or another. Besides there are only four different models that the Langly brothers built from. This is the smallest and least expensive model."

"It seems pretty big to me, but then I'm used to living in an apartment."

Olsen plugged the tub and turned on the water, looking around for the bubble bath his eyes met Mulder's. "Don't you have any bath oils or bubble bath?"

"No. I usually only take showers, so all I have is some shower gel."

"I'll remember to bring you some tomorrow, along with some massage oil."

Mulder hung up his robe on the back of the bathroom door then leaned against it, admiring Eric's body as the man squirted some shower gel under the faucet. Yes, definitely a Nordic God.

"What are you looking at?" Olsen asked.

"You. You have a magnificent body." Mulder walked over to him and sat on the edge of the tub then caressed lightly over Olsen's large pectoral muscles, stopping to tease his nipple. "You lift weights don't you?"

Olsen nodded and moved to kneel between Mulder's thighs. His hands brushed up Mulder's thighs, over his hips, and up his sides. "You have a very athletic body, Fox. I bet you play basketball and probably jog for exercise."

Mulder smirked. "Yes, on both counts...that's what I get for dating a cop." He leaned down and captured Olsen's lips in a slow kiss.

Olsen ended the kiss and stood, offering Mulder a hand up. "Let's get in the tub."

Mulder turned around to step into the tub after Olsen, but he hesitated as he looked at his reflection in the window. He was suddenly apprehensive. It was an irrational fear, and he couldn't put his finger on its source other than the feeling that they were being watched. "Eric, do you think Paul Langly would be agreeable to hanging some curtains in this window?" he asked, stepping into the bathtub.

Olsen chuckled. "Why? Are you afraid someone is out there looking in at us? I can assure you, Fox, that nobody is." He spread his thighs and pulled Mulder back against his chest.

"I've got a funny feeling that we're being watched, it's probably nothing." Mulder relaxed into Olsen's arms, he could feel the press of the large man's penis just above his ass.

Olsen glanced at the window and couldn't see pass their reflections, and he felt suddenly nervous. "My cabin doesn't have a large window in its bathroom, only two of the models do." He kissed the back of Mulder's head. "Why don't we stop at the hardware store and purchase a cafe rod, then we can have Emma Johnson sew you up some curtains. I'm sure Paul wouldn't mind."

"I'm surprised no one has asked for curtains before," Mulder said, caressing Olsen's thighs.

"It's not too surprising this cabin is less than a year old. There hasn't been too many people who have stayed in it," Olsen said, his hands were busy teasing Mulder's nipples.

Mulder moaned he was beginning to have a hard time concentrating on their conversation. "I thought it was older considering all the old trees around it."

"The Langly brothers employed only the best builder and specified that as few trees as possible be removed. It does give these homes the appearance that they've been here a long time, but in reality, the oldest was only built three years ago. They're still building, Paul wants to have another three homes finished by mid-summer." Olsen nipped at the side of Mulder's throat, and Mulder arched his neck. He started grinding his cock into the small of Mulder's back. Olsen wondered what it would feel like to sink his cock between those gorgeous round buttocks.

Mulder pushed back against the granite object burrowing into his back. He grinned at the groan he caused, then he turned around so he was straddling Eric's thighs and captured the large man's lips as his fingers found and gripped Eric's cock. He stroked up and down its velvet length, twisting and jerking it off with professional ease. Water splashed over the rim of the tub as he increased the speed of his strokes.

Olsen was pushing into Mulder's hand while his fingers weaved through Mulder's hair as he held the agent's head immobile so he could plunder his mouth. He felt Mulder squeeze his balls just right, and he came, screaming as he pumped into Mulder's hand, spurting his come into the water. Olsen slumped back against the smooth porcelain wall of the tub.

Mulder pulled away and smirked down at him. "Are you warm yet?"

"Hm, that was good." Olsen's fingers delved into the crease of Mulder's ass and scraped over his anus. "Are you sure you still want to take it slow?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind." Mulder picked up the bottle of shower gel and squirted a little into his hand, then he started to soap Olsen's fur-covered chest.

Olsen nearly purred as Mulder's fingers caressed over his nipples. "It's hard to believe you haven't been with another man in over a decade. What about women?"

"A few on and off, but no one seriously in the last eight years," Mulder confessed.

"What do you usually do for release?" Olsen asked, shifting and pulling Mulder down to sit next to him.

"I usually jerk off while watching porn or fantasizing about my boss," Mulder confessed, realizing he sounded like a total loser. "God, my life is so pathetic!"

"Fox, tell me about this boss you fantasize about?" Olsen's arm looped around his shoulders.

"He's good looking, intelligent, and he has a great body," Mulder said, smiling wistfully.

"I think I'm jealous. Why haven't you gotten together with him?"

"He's as straight as he is bald," Mulder replied sadly.

"I can't say I'm not happy to hear that, but it is probably good that he is. It's not always the wisest decision to get involved with your boss."

Mulder sighed, "Yeah, but I'm not known for making the wisest decisions. I'm more of the act first and worry about the consequences later type of guy."

Olsen pointed to Mulder then back to himself. "Is this one of those worry about the consequences later decisions of yours?"

"No. I'm tired of being alone, and want...needed a change. At least for two months, before I go back to my celibate life as an FBI agent," Mulder quipped.

"Fox, after two months with me, you won't want to go back to being celibate," Olsen promised, his fingers snaking around Mulder's hard cock. He caressed its length feeling the vein on the underside, his thumb circled the head...

"GGRRUUUUEEEWWWWEEOOUU!"

"What the hell was that?" Mulder gasped, startled. Olsen jumped up to look out the window. Mulder quickly climbed out of the tub and turned off the bathroom lights. "Do you see anything?"

"No."

"Have you ever heard an animal that sounded like that before?" Mulder asked, shivering as the cool air dried his wet skin.

"No."

"It sounded big. Do you think it could have been a moose?"

"That was no moose, Fox." Olsen tossed him a towel and grabbed one for himself. "I think we should go out and investigate."

"If it isn't a moose, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know. It might have been an injured animal, which could account for the weird sound," Olsen said, heading out into the great room, he started to pull on his clothes.

"Eric, do you think it's smart to track down a wounded animal at night?" Mulder stepped into a dry pair of jeans as he stood in the bedroom doorway.

"If it is an injured animal, it would be only humane to find it and put it out of its misery. Besides, injured animals tend to be dangerous and I can't take the chance that it might hurt someone." Olsen walked over to the door and retrieved his boots.

Mulder joined him and pulled on his coat then stepped into his boots, he made sure that his gun was loaded.

"I have a flashlight out in my cruiser," Olsen said.

Mulder turned on the outdoor lights then they walked cautiously to the cruiser. Mulder was aware of every sound around them as their feet crunched on the gravel driveway and the wind blew through the trees.

Olsen pulled the high-beamed flashlight from his car and passed it to Mulder then he pulled out his rifle. "The sound came from the behind the cabin so let's start there."

Mulder flipped on the flashlight holding it with one hand while holding his gun in the other. They crept around to the back of the cabin and Mulder made wide sweeps with the flashlight exposing all the hidden shadows, while searching for any movement. "Do you smell that?" he asked, gagging.

"Yeah, it smells like something died out here," the sheriff said, staying protectively close to Mulder. The sky was overcast making the night pitch black.

They did a wide search around the cabin grounds, stopping short of going into the dense woods. "That's weird," Mulder said as they returned to the back of the cabin.

"What?"

"The smell, it's gone."

Olsen frowned. "Yeah, it's strange. Fox, we're not going to find anything tonight, it's just too dark." He didn't want to give up searching, but he was feeling apprehensive as if something had been watching them from the deep woods.

Mulder looked at the dark, looming shapes of the trees uneasily. His gut was telling him that there was an X-File here, but his head was reminding him that he was on vacation and was here to relax not to go hunting monsters. "Do you want to sleep over?" Mulder asked. "We can head out again once the sun comes up."

Olsen smiled. "Sure, Fox, I would love to sleep over."

They carefully made their way back to the front of the cabin and back inside. Olsen leaned his rifle against the wall then bent to remove his boots.

Mulder hung up his coat and looked down at Olsen. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. What do you have?"

"How about tomato basil soup and grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"Sounds good. I'll give you a hand."

They walked into the kitchen and Olsen pulled a grill pan out of the cabinet while Mulder pulled the ingredients out of the refrigerator and cabinets. They worked in perfect symmetry as if they had been together for years. Mulder kept glancing out the kitchen window into the night beyond as he stirred the soup on the range.

"Are there any myths or legends about this part of Minnesota?" Mulder asked, pouring the soup into two bowls.

"I'm not sure. I only moved here after I left the service." Olsen scooped the grilled cheese sandwiches out of the pan with a spatula and deposited them onto two plates. "I'm originally from St. Paul. I wanted a quiet place to live after the service."

"Don't you miss the city life?" Mulder asked, carrying the bowls to the counter and setting them down. Eric followed with the plates, while Mulder went back for spoons and beer.

"Yes and no." Eric sat on a stool at the counter and gratefully accepted the bottle of beer Mulder handed him. "I like the people, the town, and the wilderness, but it's hard to meet other gay men in this town. Not that there aren't any, but none that I feel like hanging with."

"I like city life. I think I'd go crazy if I had to live out here for too long." Mulder said, dunking his sandwich into the soup.

"I'm the opposite. I couldn't handle the noise and pace of city life for very long. I go on four trips a year down to the Twin Cities to visit my family, and I'm so happy to leave by the end of my visits."

"Do you come from a large family?" Mulder asked, turning slightly sideways on his stool so he could watch the other man.

"No, not very large. My mother is still alive and I have two sisters, three nephews, and two nieces." Olsen sipped his beer, glanced over at Mulder, and wondered if he should ask about Mulder's family? However, knowing from their early conversation that his mom had committed suicide recently, it seemed to throw their whole conversation off kilter. Mulder saved him the trouble of asking.

"I have no family left. My dad was murdered over five years ago, my sister was abducted twenty-six years ago, and I only found out recently that she's been dead for twenty years, and you know about my mom," Mulder paused, stirring a pattern in his soup with his spoon. "It is weird not having anyone left."

"I can't imagine what it would be like not having any of my family there for me," Olsen said softly. "I'm sorry about your sister and parents, Fox."

"Thanks, Eric." Mulder looked at him sadly. "Eat your soup before it gets cold."

They finished the remainder of their meal in silence. Afterwards they did the dishes and retired to the great room to watch TV.

***

Walter Skinner's apartment  
Tuesday, April 4, 2000  
10:45 p.m.

Skinner stood out on his patio sipping a bourbon. It was a beautiful, clear night with the temperature in the high-sixties. He was feeling very lonely tonight; he missed Mulder's presence. Although, it was only the second day at work without Mulder around, he still found his absence disheartening. There were times that he'd gone a couple of weeks without seeing Mulder when his agent was out of town on some case. So, Skinner couldn't understand why only two days without him was affecting him this way. He almost picked up a copy of the Globe at the grocery store tonight, thinking that if he could find an interesting enough X-File; he might entice Mulder back.

Skinner drained the rest of his drink, and walked inside to pour himself another as he contemplated his feelings for Mulder. After six years of working with the younger man, Skinner had gone from admiring him, to considering him a friend, to silently lusting after him, and now he was beginning to realize that he was in love with Mulder. How else could he explain his feelings for the younger man?

***

Mulder's eyes closed and he threw back his head and moaned loudly as a wonderful wet heat engulfed his cock. The hard scrape of teeth along its length enlisted a deep purr from his lips, followed by some keening sounds of pleasure. His fingers wove through Eric's thick blond hair as he thrust into the larger man's mouth. Olsen's finger played at his anus then penetrated him. Mulder gasped at the sharp burning pain, it didn't last as his lover skillfully nudged his prostate, sending an electric bolt of pleasure coursing through his body and into his groin. He came screaming, and dimly thought, it was a good thing that their nearest neighbor was a half-mile away.

Olsen was chuckling when he pulled away and gave Mulder's cock one final lick. He crawled back up to the top of the bed and pulled Mulder into his arms, kissing him deeply. Then he looked down at Mulder's fully sated face. "God, Fox, I love the noises you make during sex. You are one of the most uninhibited men I have been with in a long time."

Mulder smiled up at him as he licked his lips and tasted his own semen on them. "I do tend to be a little too noisy." He yawned suddenly. "Sorry."

Olsen gave him a tender kiss. "No need to be. We should get some sleep. I want to search for signs of whatever made that noise at first light. Plus, I need to get into work. Unlike some people, I'm not on vacation."

Mulder chuckled, "Yeah, two whole months of sleeping in late and not having to wear a suit. I'm going to get spoiled."

"Well, you are going to get up early tomorrow to help me search...aren't you?" Olsen nipped just below Mulder's chin.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it for anything." Mulder worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he thought about the strange noise and smell. Olsen had snuggled up against his side with one arm draped across his stomach. "Eric, is there anyone in Ashburg who might know the history of this area? Or is there a library that might have old newspapers about the town and the surrounding countryside?"

"Why?" Olsen asked tiredly.

"I'm going to be here two months. I thought I'd get to know the area and its history," Mulder lied.

"Every morning at the diner a group of old timers get together for breakfast, if anyone would know the area's history they would. Ashburg's library is a bit too small to house the newspaper archive; you might want to check with the newspaper. I think they have an archive in their basement." Olsen burrowed down a little deeper under the covers. "Now go to sleep, Fox."

Mulder smiled, the solid, muscular body next to his was comforting. Eric was about the same build as Skinner and Mulder briefly fantasized that it was Skinner's arm draped across his chest, and Skinner's penis pressed against his hip. He had to admit that he had it bad for his boss, ever since the first time Skinner had defended him in his office against the smoker. No one had ever defended him that fiercely before. Mulder sighed, if he wanted to get on with his life, he had to get over his unrealistic fantasies and desires involving his boss. He turned over on his side and scooted back against Eric's body until they were pressed chest to back. It took over an hour for him to finally fall asleep; every time he closed his eyes, he kept seeing Skinner's face. He had a weird feeling like he was cheating on Skinner.

***

Mulder's cabin  
Wednesday, April 5, 2000  
6:30 a.m.

Mulder leaned against the kitchen counter sipping his coffee trying to wake up. He was dressed in a sweater, jeans, and hiking boots. Olsen had gone back to his home to change and get an extra hunting rifle. He jumped when the telephone rang and nearly spilt his coffee. He picked up the wall phone in the kitchen.

"Mulder."

"Hi, it's me," Scully said.

"Hey, Scully."

"So, are you alone?"

"Yes. Eric had to run home and pick up an extra rifle," Mulder said, stepping over to the coffeepot he topped off his mug.

"Oh, he spent the night?" Scully asked slightly surprised. Mulder was generally more standoffish and cautious than most men she knew, and it surprised her that he would jump so quickly into bed with another man. "You did use protection?"

Mulder smiled against his mug, her concern was heart warming. "Don't worry, Scully, I'm a big boy." He wasn't about to tell her that they didn't use a condom while having oral sex. Even though, Eric had assured him at the time that he was clean, it was still stupid not to, but he was thinking with his dick at the time and the risk seemed so small.

"So, why has he gone home for an extra rifle?"

"We heard something outside the cabin last night. Eric thinks it might have been an injured animal, so we're going to try to track it this morning," Mulder replied.

"Be careful, Mulder. Wounded animals can be extremely dangerous." Scully felt uneasy about Mulder trekking through the woods. "Couldn't Eric get someone in from the DNR to track it down? After all, they're trained for that type of work."

"Don't worry, Scully, I'm almost positive that we won't find anything. It started raining four hours ago and I'm sure any tracks that were out there would have been washed away by now."

"Raining? Considering where you are, I would have thought it would be snowing."

"Yeah, it's rather a shame. I would have liked it to snow. I really had a blast skiing yesterday, but this rain is going to melt most of the snow," he said, looking over at the door as Olsen came back inside. He was wearing a slicker over his uniform and carrying two rifles.

Olsen set them by the door and took off his coat and boots. He walked over to Mulder and kissed him on the cheek then stole a sip of his coffee. "Who you taking to?"

Mulder covered the mouthpiece and whispered. "Scully." Then he removed his hand. "Eric just got back."

"Mulder, may I talk to Eric?"

"Ah, sure." He held out the phone to Eric. "She wants to talk to you."

Eric took it, smirking at Mulder. "Good morning, Agent Scully. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Olsen. I thought I'd introduce myself since you seemed to have made such an impact in my *partner's* life." Scully paused. "Look, I will get right to the point. It doesn't bother me that my partner is sleeping with you, but I am concerned by how quickly you have insinuated yourself into his life. He's just getting over a terrible family tragedy and he is vulnerable right now. So, I thought I'd warn you in advance that if you do anything...anything at all, to hurt him, I will personally come out there and remove your spleen through your nose."

Olsen eyebrows rose. "Hang on there, Agent Scully. I do not intend to do anything to hurt your partner. I might remind you that he is an adult and is quite capable of making his own decisions."

Mulder quickly took the phone back. "Scully, don't. Eric isn't one of them, and he isn't going to hurt me. I appreciate your concern, but please don't threaten my date, you're liable to scare him to death." Mulder grinned reassuringly at Eric who didn't look very happy. "Then I'll have to be the one trying to explain to Skinner why my vacation suddenly turned into a homicide investigation."

"Mulder..." She took a deep breath, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me...I'm just concerned and maybe a little protective. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Don't worry, Scully, I won't be."

"Tell Sheriff Olsen that I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense. I better get to work. Call me tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Scully, bye." He hung up and looked over at Olsen. "She's sorry. It's my fault, if I dated occasionally this wouldn't have fazed her," he quipped. Seeing the frown still on Olsen's face he added, "Eric, I'm sorry."

Olsen started laughing. "She threatened to remove my spleen through my nose! God, Fox, it must be nice to have someone who is that protective of you, and here you said you didn't have any family left. I think you have a member that you forgot to count."

Mulder chuckled. "Don't laugh, my partner's a doctor, and she's quite capable of following through on that threat." He walked over and wrapped his arms around Olsen's waist and kissed him. "Thanks for reminding me, Eric. Scully is like a sister to me."

"No problem, let's see if we can track down whatever the hell was outside the cabin last night," he said.

They pulled on their coats. Eric laced up his boots as Mulder grabbed one of the rifles.

"What time do those old men meet for breakfast at the diner?" Mulder asked.

"Old men and women, about eight o'clock. What's the hurry? You're going to be here two months," Olsen asked, picking up his rifle and opening the door. The rain had let up and only a drizzle was coming down.

"I want to get to know the area and people while I'm still here to appreciate it." Mulder looked around at all the puddles and the few mounds of snow that had yet to be dissolved by the rain. He sighed; it was going to be almost impossible to find anything. He followed Olsen around to the back of the cabin. The larger man kept scanning the ground for tracks. Mulder didn't think Olsen would find anything. He had scanned the same ground very carefully with the flashlight last night.

They made their way around to the back of the cabin, and Mulder wished he would have a pair of worn rubber waders as his hiking boots sunk deep into the mud. As he had predicted the search of the cabin grounds yielded no evidence, so they ventured into the woods and separated. Mulder's eyes were drawn to a freshly snapped branch off a pine tree. He walked over and studied the break. A whole two-inch in diameter branch had been snapped off, but the tree limb was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the area from that spot and realized that he had an unobstructed view of the cabin's bathroom window through the dense grove of trees. "Hey, Eric, I've found something!"

"Be right there, Fox!" Olsen shouted back. Five minutes later, he came over to Mulder dragging a pine tree branch behind him. "I'm beginning to think that we're dealing with a human perpetrator and not some animal. How many animals know how to conceal their tracks?"

"N-None t-that we know of," Mulder's voice quivered from being cold and soaked to the skin. He turned and pointed toward the cabin through the trees. "Whoever w-was out here ha-had a clear view of us in the b-bathroom last night."

Olsen frowned. "We'll hang a sheet in the window until we can get a set of drapes made. I'll let Paul Langly know about the peeping Tom, so he won't have a problem with us installing them."

Mulder was shivering. The drizzle had soaked his hair and pants below his leather jacket. He was amazed that his feet were still dry, considering the amount of mud and water he had walked through this morning. "I-It doesn't lo-look like we're g-going to find anything else. Do y-you want to go ba-back inside?" Mulder's teeth clattered together as he spoke.

"Fox, I'm sorry. Of course, let's go back inside. I think you should get out of those wet clothes and take a hot shower. I'll make you some hot tea. I wouldn't want you to catch pneumonia."

"A-Aren't y-you cold?" Mulder asked, his teeth were clattering together.

"Fox, it's in the forties! It's practically a heat wave."

"I-If you s-say so." It had been in the seventies when Mulder had left D.C. and he was no longer used to these colder temperatures. Mulder took his mud-caked boots off on the cabin's front pouch and walked back inside in his stocking feet. He headed straight to the bathroom. Mulder berated himself along the way for believing the weird sound they heard could have been something other than some sick human playing a warped joke on them. He had to stop seeing X-Files in everything.

Olsen hung up his slicker and walked across the room to the kitchen and filled the teakettle. He called his office while waiting for the water to boil. "Ann, I'm still checking out a disturbance call from last night. I should be in shortly. Has there been any messages?"

"Nope, everything has been fairly quiet. Congressman Asner and his family arrived last night from D.C., so you might want to stop by his cabin and say hello," Deputy Hoffman said.

"I'll do that this afternoon," he said, pulling a mug out of the cabinet and opening a newly purchased tin of teabags that he had spotted last night on the counter. He dropped a teabag into the mug then waited for the kettle to boil. "If there isn't anything pressing, I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"I'll call you if anything comes up," she said.

Olsen hung up then lifted the whistling kettle from the heat as he turned off the stove. He filled the mug and allowed the teabag to steep as he walked through the bedroom and over to the bathroom doorway. "Fox, how do you take your tea?" he shouted loud enough to be heard over the shower.

"With just a little honey," Mulder shouted back. He closed his eyes and tilted his face into the hot water he was starting to defrost. The shower door opened a few minutes later, and Olsen stepped in naked and carrying a mug of tea, which he was careful not to get in the way of the spray.

"Here you go, G-man," Olsen said, holding the mug out for Mulder who took it and moved a little out of the spray.

Mulder purred with delight as the hot tea worked its way down his throat. "Thanks, I needed that. Don't you need to get into work?"

Olsen's arms wrapped around Mulder's body from behind, and he sucked on the slick flesh of Mulder's shoulder. "I'm still investigating a disturbance from last night," he said.

Mulder chuckled, taking one more sip of tea before setting the mug on the ledge and turning into his arms. He kissed Olsen passionately, then reached down between their bodies and rubbed their wet cocks together.

Olsen pushed into Mulder's hand while his tongue explored Mulder's mouth dueling for ownership. "Mm, you taste like honey," he murmured as his fingers kneaded the flesh of Mulder's ass.

Mulder increased the speed of his hand on their cocks. He paused and circled the head of Olsen's cock with his thumb teasing the slit.

"Oh God, Fox!" Olsen shouted, feeling the pressure building up in his balls.

Mulder started to work them together more fiercely. A few minutes later Olsen came, his nails dug into Mulder's back. Making Mulder gasped and come explosively. After the tremors subsided, Mulder turned and picked up the mug of tea. "I could get used to this, Eric." He smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

***

Hoover Building  
Wednesday, April 5, 2000  
11:30 a.m.

Skinner looked around the table at his department heads as Agent Branson droned on presenting his monthly report. He kept one ear focused on Branson's presentation. He long ago learned how to focus on more than one thing at once. Skinner's eyes stopped on Scully. She didn't appear to be paying attention. Generally, when both Mulder and Scully were present at one of his meetings, she was the one who was attentive while Mulder usually looked bored out of his mind.

When the meeting ended, Skinner waited until everyone was getting up to leave before flagging down Scully. "Agent Scully, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Yes, sir." She sank back into the conference chair.

"Is there something bothering you?" Skinner looked her squarely in the eyes; she fidgeted only slightly and quickly composed herself.

"No, sir."

Skinner tapped his pen against the smooth wood surface; he wasn't about to be put off. "Are you still having a problem with my decision that you stay with the X-Files while Agent Mulder is on vacation?"

"No, sir."

"Scully, I'm not your enemy. If something is bothering you, I hope you know that you can confide in me," he said softly. He saw uncertainty pass across her features.

"Sir, it's...I'm concerned about Mulder."

Skinner's fingers tightened around the pen. "Why is that, Scully?"

She fidgeted again, looking down at her hands. "I'm worried that in his present state of mind, he could easily be taken advantage of. I don't want to see him get hurt..."

"Scully, is there some reason you feel this way now? You didn't seem too concerned when we spoke yesterday," Skinner asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, it is rather personal and I rather not say."

Skinner sighed, he hated when she did that. "If this involves Agent Mulder, Scully, I'd like to know. I consider him a friend as well as my agent."

Scully was not about to tell Skinner that she was worried about Mulder because he was involved in a homosexual relationship with a man he only met the day before. "Sir, I really can't tell you. It's not that I don't trust and respect you, but this involves an area of my partner's personal life that I am not at liberty to discuss with you."

Skinner nodded, knowing perfectly well what area she was referring to. He was well aware of Mulder's bisexuality. CGB Spender brought it up to him when he first became Mulder's direct supervisor. He never did figure out what Spender hoped to gain by giving him that bit of information. So, as he watched Scully squirm nervously in her chair, he was positive that was it. It didn't take much effort for him to deduce that Mulder must be currently involved in a relationship with another man for Scully to be concerned about him. That revelation made his heart sink and he silently kicked himself for waiting too long, and possibly losing any chance he had for a relationship with Mulder. "Thank you, Agent Scully, you may go," he said in an even voice, hiding his anxiety.

Scully looked like she wanted to say something more, but instead she stood and headed for the door, pausing briefly, she turned back to him and said, "Thank you for your concern, sir."

***

Northern Minnesota  
Saturday, April 8, 2000  
6:15 a.m.

Eric was spooned behind Mulder's warm body in bed. His nose was pressed between the crook of Mulder's elegant neck and his shoulder blade. He could still smell the light musk of the intoxicating cologne his lover wore. Fox had told him it was an exclusive fragrance, that could only be purchased at one store in D.C. where he bought his suits. The store's proprietor dabbled in creating unique colognes for men and he turned Fox onto that fragrance. Fox wasn't the only one turned on by it, Eric loved the way it smelled especially when he was in the process of making a light snack out of Fox's neck. His hand caressed Mulder's hip, he hadn't realized how much he missed and needed this type of human contact. It would be hard to let Fox go after two months. His ears perked up as his lover started murmuring in his sleep. Mulder's murmurs became louder.

"Walter...Oh God...love...you..." Mulder startled awake. He lay there panting breathlessly for a second, trying to get his bearing.

"That must have been some dream," Olsen whispered softly through clenched teeth.

Eric's voice brought Mulder back to the present. "Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Who's Walter?"

"Oops...I talked in my sleep didn't I?" Mulder asked, mortified.

"Yes, you did. You said you loved this Walter person."

Mulder turned around in Eric's arms and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. Walter is Assistant Director Walter Skinner, my boss. You remember, I mentioned him during our first night together?"

"Oh yeah, the straight bald-headed man whom you fantasize about. Sorry, Fox, the thought of you being in love with someone had me jealous. It's funny since I'm not usually the jealous type and we hardly been dating long enough for me to feel this way." Olsen realized that he was falling for Fox after only four nights together.

Mulder smiled and kissed him reassuringly on the lips. "I'm flattered. I don't think anyone has ever been jealous over me before."

"I'm sure if you dated more often you'd have half of D.C. jealous," Olsen teased, nipping at his lover's plump lips then exploring deeper with his tongue. He rolled them until Mulder was on his back under him. "I want to fuck you, Fox," he growled against his lips. Mulder's body stiffened.

"Eric, it's still too soon...I would like to wait a little while longer. If that is okay with you." Mulder was afraid that Eric would get fed up and dump him. If it wasn't okay with Eric, would he be able to take the next big step in their relationship?

"Fox, I don't want to rush you. I'm willing to wait until you're ready," Olsen said, then ground their groins together, enlisting a moan of pleasure from Mulder.

"Ooh God, . . . thanks, Eric." Mulder pushed his hips up as he pulled Olsen back into a kiss.

Olsen started humping their groins together, until he had Mulder moaning and making those delicious noises he loved so much. He was dying to feel his cock buried deep inside Fox's body, but only when his lover was ready. He would wait...he'd do anything if it made Fox happy. He felt a sudden wetness as Fox came, he started to hump more frantically until he too came adding to the sticky mess. Olsen rolled off Mulder and laid gasping on his back. "God, nothing like sex in the morning."

"Do you want to share a shower?" Mulder asked as his hand smeared the sticky semen around Olsen's stomach.

"Sure. What do you want to do today?" Olsen asked, climbing out of bed and following Mulder into the bathroom while admiring his firm, round ass.

"First, I want to go for a morning run. Would you care to join me?" Mulder asked.

"No, Fox, you go ahead. I think I'll make us breakfast and prepare a surprise for you." Olsen picked up the bottle of bath gel and squirted some onto a nylon puff.

"Surprise? What do you have in mind?" Mulder asked, purring contentedly as Eric started washing his back and ass.

"You'll see when you get back from your run," Eric said, kissing the back of Mulder's neck.

Mulder wasn't use to being pampered this way, and he turned and hugged Eric affectionately. "This vacation has already beaten the hell out of Graceland."

Olsen chuckled and hugged him back. "Does that make me the King?" he asked in a perfect Elvis voice.

"If you can sing like the King it could be love," Mulder teased, then gasped as Olsen broke out singing in an almost perfect impersonation of Elvis Presley.

"Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete, and I love you so. Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill For, my darlin' I love you and I always will." Eric caressed the side of Mulder's face lovingly as he sang. "Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart. For it's there that I belong and we'll never part. Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill. For, my darlin' I love you and I always will..." He held Mulder as they softly swayed under the pulsating spray of water. "Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years till the end of time. When at last my dreams come true, Darling this I know, Happiness will follow you Everywhere you go..." Olsen captured his lips.

"Wow," Mulder moaned. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"The military. I had a buddy who was really into Elvis but he had the worse singing voice. I've always been a good singer, so he asked me if I'd teach him how. He never did get much better, but I ended up perfecting a damn good Elvis impersonation."

Mulder sighed happily as they held each other until the water turned cold. They parted, and stepped out of the shower. Mulder dressed quickly and headed out for his morning jog wondering what other surprises Eric would have for him.

After Mulder left, Olsen quickly headed out on to the deck and started filling the hot tub. He turned the heater on high wanting it to be useable when Fox returned. He then walked back into the kitchen through the sliding door in the dining room.

***

Mulder heart was soaring, he hadn't felt this alive in years. He breathed in the cool morning air as he flew down the paved country road. Pine trees loomed on either side of him casting their shadows on to the black pavement. He stopped to stand in a spot of warm sunlight that had filtered through the trees onto the road. He looked around contentedly at the forest and listened to the birds singing. It was beautiful and tranquil here and he thought he could get used to living away from the city.

"Agent Mulder?"

Mulder spun and looked toward the man who called his name. "Congressman Asner."

The young congressman was strolling down the road with a young girl. "Are you here on a case?"

"No, vacation. My friend's brothers own these cabins," Mulder said, not sure what made him feel like he had to explain. He had met the congressman a few times at the gym and once at the clothing store they both frequented in D.C.

Asner was aware that his daughter was staring wide-eyed at Mulder. "Agent Mulder, this is my daughter Sarah."

"Hi, Sarah," Mulder said, smiling.

"Hi," the little girl replied bashfully.

"Are you going to be up here long?" the congressman asked.

"Till June 4th," Mulder replied.

"That long? I'm up here with my family for three weeks. Maybe we can go fishing in together," Asner said.

Mulder smiled. "Sure, I'd like that. I don't have any fishing gear though."

"No problem, I have several fishing poles and tackle. Well, we're keeping you from your run. If you have time, stop by for some drinks later. I'm staying just down that drive," Asner said.

"I'm tied up this weekend, but if the offer is still good for next week..." Mulder wanted to spend this weekend alone with Eric.

"Sure is. We're usually home most days just stop by some afternoon." Asner waved and headed back to his cabin with his daughter.

When Mulder got back to his cabin as he opened the door, he was assaulted by a delicious aroma. Eric smiled at him as he entered. His lover was dressed in an apron and nothing else. "What are you cooking?"

"Oven-puffed pancakes with spiced apples, and bacon. Get your clothes off, Fox. We're eating in the hot tub on the deck," Olsen said, opening the oven and pulling out two skillets.

"Isn't it a bit cold for eating outside?" Mulder asked as he quickly stripped.

"We're eating in the hot tub. People up here use those things all year round even on days near zero. I think you should be able to handle a morning in the forties." Olsen scooped the large pancakes onto two plates along with two slices of bacon then he poured some maple syrup over the pancakes.

Mulder walked over to him naked and took the plates from him. "I'm always willing to try something new as you very well know."

Olsen peeled off his apron and grabbed a couple of forks from the drawer. "I know. Come on, let's eat." He opened the sliding door for Mulder, and Mulder smiled at the bucket of champagne sitting next to the hot tub and with two flutes.

"How romantic. Is there anything you don't do, Eric?"

"Probably, but I'm always willing to learn new things." Olsen winked and stepped into the hot tub, it still wasn't as hot as he would have liked it to be, but he had no doubt that he and Fox would be able to heat it up in no time.

Mulder set the plates down on the rim of the tub then climbed in. He was hot and sweaty from running so the warm water felt surprisingly good. Eric handed him a glass of champagne. Mulder leaned back and sighed. "This is the life."

Olsen smiled at him as he picked up his plate and started eating. If he could keep Fox happy maybe he wouldn't want to go back after his vacation was over.

***

Walter Skinner's Office  
Monday, April 10, 2000  
4:00 p.m.

"Hi, Kim, is he in?" Scully asked, carrying a folder.

"He's expecting you, Dana." Kim leaned forward and whispered. "Just be careful, his mood has gone from surly to outright dangerous. I don't know what is bothering him."

Scully knocked then entered the office. She hadn't seen Skinner since Thursday and was surprised by his appearance. He was still dressed in a crisp, white shirt and tailored suit, but it looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had large, baggy circles under his eyes and he didn't look like he had been eating too well. "Sir, are you feeling okay?"

Skinner looked up at her from his pile of paperwork. "Agent Scully, you're here for me to sign off on your request for a desk, *not* to make idle chitchat!" he snapped.

"Sorry, sir." She pulled out the document from the folder and laid it in front of him.

He quickly scrawled his signature on it and handed it back then went back to his paperwork.

Scully stood there, not sure if she should bring up the real reason she had come up to see him.

"The Bureau's not paying you to stand around, Agent Scully!"

"Sir, I need to speak to you about Agent Mulder."

Skinner dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair, looking up at her, suddenly all alert. "Go on."

Scully thought that was interesting. "I don't know how to say this, so I'll try to be as direct as possible. Mulder has been seeing someone romantically during his vacation. I did a background check on this person, and found out that this person was once in an area of the government that specializes in concealing the truth. I'm worried that our enemies are setting Mulder up for some sort of a fall."

"Does this person have a name?" Skinner asked deceptively calm, but all the while hoping that she couldn't hear how loudly his heart was beating.

"I'd rather not..."

"Cut the goddamn crap, Scully! I want his name!" Skinner growled, taking off his glasses and tossing them on his desk.

"How do you know it's a he?" Scully asked cautiously. She'd never seen Skinner so unraveled.

Skinner rubbed his hands over his face. Sighing tiredly, he looked at her. "I know all about Agent Mulder's bisexuality, Scully."

"Oh." Scully pursed her lips as she looked at him then sighed, "Sheriff Eric Olsen. He served a fifteen year stint in the military. Eleven years were in the marines, he is a decorated Gulf war veteran. The last four years he spent in the Black Ops. He's been the sheriff of Ashburg Minnesota for the past seven years," Scully said.

Skinner pinched the bridge of his nose, he had a major headache. "Just because he was in the Black Ops doesn't mean he is working for them, Scully. He might be nothing more than an innocent man," he said. An innocent man who had stolen the only man he had ever loved, Skinner thought sadly.

"I'd like to check into it," she said.

"Let it go, Scully. Mulder is an adult, don't treat him like a child," Skinner said.

"But, sir."

"Dismissed, Agent."

Scully turned on her heals and stormed out of the office she was half tempted to slam the door behind her. She found Skinner's behavior totally out of character. Something else was going on here but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

***

End of Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

North Woods Chapter 2  
by Jo B.  


***

Mulder's cabin  
Wednesday, April 13, 2000  
11:30 p.m.

Mulder was getting desperate; Olsen had been teasing and titillating his senses for the past hour. His cock had never been this painfully hard and in need of release. "Ooh, Eric, please...I-I can't take anymore...fuck...please...just fuck me!"

Olsen chuckled as he nipped and sucked Mulder's nipple until it was a hard, red nub and his lover's body was trembling and taut with need. He had explored every delicious inch of Mulder's body from his toes to the tips of his ears. "Roll over, Fox." He grabbed the pillows and placed them underneath Mulder's stomach elevating his hips.

Mulder felt Olsen's hot breath against his ass, then the wet roughness of the man's tongue along his crease. He blushed, he'd never had a man rim him before and he found the experience both highly erotic and embarrassing.

Olsen was making slobbering noises as he hungrily licked down his lover's crease to his anus. Mulder tasted of soap and sweat. Olsen's tongue probed the tightly clenched opening finding it difficult to push inside. His saliva eventually helped him gain entry and he slowly fucked Mulder with his tongue, enjoying his earthy flavor.

"Oooh, my God!" Mulder gasped. That someone would do this to him was mind blowing, and he felt his cock leaking an endless stream of precum. "Eric, I'm going to come...AAAUUGHH," he cried out as he came pumping his release onto the pillow.

Olsen felt the sphincter muscles contract around his tongue as Mulder came. When his lover slumped exhaustedly onto the mattress he removed his tongue and opened the tube of KY. He slowly prepared Mulder a finger at a time, stretching the relaxed muscles further. Olsen set the lube aside and tore open a condom. He didn't even bother to ask Mulder if he still wanted this, he couldn't hold back from taking him any longer. He rolled the condom over his hard, throbbing organ then smeared more lubricant onto it. "Fox, get on your knees...that's it, my love." He tossed the damp pillows onto the floor then placed one hand on the small of Mulder's back while the other held and positioned his cock at Mulder's small opening. Olsen strained against the opening. Even after stretching and preparing him, his lover was still incredibly tight.

Mulder moaned as he felt the hard organ spreading his cheeks wide and pushing painfully at his anus. He didn't think that he could go through with this...he felt a painful burning as the cockhead popped inside of him. His muscles contracted and tried to push the invader out. Mulder buried his face in the mattress to keep from crying out. He had to force himself to relax.

"That's it, Fox, relax...take deep breaths. I won't go any further until you are ready," Olsen said soothingly as he felt every muscle in his lover's body trembling under the strain of his entry. Olsen's hands caressed Mulder's back and ass as he waited, when he felt that his lover had relaxed, he slowly pushed in further.

Mulder sighed audibly as the pain ebbed. He had forgotten how good it felt to be filled by another man's cock as his lover sank all the way into him.

"You're doing really well, Fox." Olsen leaned down and kissed the spot between Mulder's shoulder blades. "You feel incredible. I've never been inside of anyone as tight as you. Fox, I care about you so much." Olsen stopped short of telling Mulder he had fallen in love with him. He didn't want to lay that pressure on his lover this early in their relationship.

"Eric, shut up and fuck me." Mulder didn't want reassurances, he wanted to be fucked. Since he made up his mind yesterday to give himself totally to his lover this way, he was determined to move quickly forward in their relationship before fate could step in and ruin his happiness.

"Your lips to my dick, sweetheart," Olsen chuckled and started to slowly move in and out of his lover's body until he picked up a good rhythm. His hand reached under Mulder and grasped his penis that had become erect again.

"God, Eric, harder!" Mulder's body arched off the bed each time Olsen hit his prostate.

Olsen groaned. The pressure of his lover's muscles bearing down on his cock was exquisite, he started pounding harder and faster into Mulder. It had been so long since he last had anal sex that he couldn't hold off any longer and came thunderously, pouring his passion into Mulder.

Mulder came again as he felt the pressure of Eric's release. He sank down into the mattress as Olsen's body collapsed on him. Mulder hadn't come more than once in an evening in years. His mind turned to Skinner as Eric pulled out of him. He couldn't help but briefly fantasize about what type of lover Skinner would be.

Olsen disposed of the condom then wrapped his arms around Mulder and kissed the back of his neck. "That was beautiful, Fox."

Mulder turned around until he was facing Olsen. He moved closer and off the wet spot he was lying in. "Thanks, Eric, that was just what I needed. I forgot how much I used to like being fucked."

"There is a lot more where that came from, Fox."

Mulder smiled tiredly and kissed Olsen briefly before snuggling closer and falling asleep in his arms.

Olsen kissed the top of Mulder's head. How would he ever be able to let him go when his vacation is over?

***

Mulder's cabin  
Thursday, April 14, 2000  
2:30 p.m.

Mulder stood out on his deck looking across at the lake. It had been ten days since he and Olsen had heard that strange cry outside his cabin, but they hadn't been disturbed since. He now had drapes installed in the bathroom, so hopefully that had deterred their peeping Tom. His relationship with Eric was progressing nicely, and he was relieved that he didn't railroad it by asking strange questions about werewolves, Bigfoot, or any other monster that might be roaming the lands around Long Lake. He had to admit that he had jumped too quickly to the supernatural cause, instead of accepting that it could have been a human culprit.

Even finding out from the Gunmen that Eric had indeed been a member of the Black Ops hadn't affected how Mulder felt about him. The man he had come to know would never use their relationship to hurt him or spy on him. He was positive of that.

He stood still as a doe came strolling out of the woods. It looked up at him then scampered back to where it had come from. The lake was nearly free of ice now as the temperatures had quickly risen into the low sixties over the past three days. Mulder was dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans. He thought about going into town, but decided to hang out around the cabin. He had invited Eric over for dinner tonight.

Mulder chuckled as he thought about how totally domestic that was. He used to cook occasionally for Phoebe and later Diana, but he hadn't cooked for anyone since. He was going to grill some steaks and bake some potatoes. He chuckled as two male mallards started getting it on just below where he stood. "Hey, aren't you two suppose to be looking for a female to build a nest with?" Mulder asked and both ducks quacked at him and flew off to a safer distance.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of Mulder's neck stood on end as he smelled the same foul odor he'd smelled nine nights ago outside his cabin. He looked around nervously as he cautiously backed toward the French doors. He did not intend to meet whatever was producing such a foul stench without his gun.

Mulder closed and locked the door behind him as he rushed over to the closet to retrieve his gun. As he was pulling the gun down from the top shelf he heard a thud on the deck, just outside the French doors. He quickly pulled the gun from its holster and cocked it as he hurried back to the door. Mulder stopped in his tracks. On the deck directly in front of the door was a freshly killed deer carcass. "Shit."

Mulder sidestepped over to the wall beside the doors and cautiously peered out, keeping his body out of sight behind the wall. He thought he saw movement in the woods, but whatever it was disappeared quickly. Mulder looked down at the deer's body. He didn't see any bullet holes. From where he stood it was hard for him to tell how it had died without going outside. Something deep inside told him that would not be a wise decision. Instead, he hurried out to the kitchen and called the Sheriff's Office.

"Ashburg's Sheriff's Office. How may I help you?" Deputy Hoffman answered.

"Deputy Hoffman, it's Fox Mulder. Is Sheriff Olsen around?" Mulder faced the window as he talked keeping a firm grip on his gun.

"He's out patrolling. I can radio him that you called," she offered.

"Can you tell him that . . . *someone* just dumped a dead deer carcass on my deck," Mulder said, he was going to say *something* but stopped himself.

"Did you get a look at the person?"

"No."

"Okay, Mr. Mulder, I'll radio the sheriff immediately."

"Thank you, Deputy Hoffman. Please tell the sheriff to be careful, I'm not sure if the person is still in the area." Mulder hung up and paced the cabin. He wandered upstairs and into one of the spare bedrooms and looked out the window. He could see the deer's carcass below and had a clear view of the woods, but couldn't see anything moving. He walked through the connecting bathroom and into the other bedroom and looked out its windows, too. Still nothing.

"FOX!" Olsen had used his skeleton key to get inside the cabin.

Mulder turned and rushed downstairs when he heard Eric's voice. "Eric! God, I'm glad you're here."

Olsen rushed over to him and gave him a quick hug then looked him over closely. "Are you okay? Ann said someone dumped a dead deer on your deck."

"I'm fine. A little scared, but otherwise fine."

"Fox, what happened?"

"I was standing out on the deck when I smelled that same foul odor from nine nights ago. I rushed inside to get my gun and as I was in the closet I heard a thump on the deck then saw the carcass in front of the French doors I had come in through. I didn't feel safe going back outside at the time. So I haven't had a chance to examine it to see how it was killed," Mulder rambled uneasily as he led Eric into his bedroom and over to the French doors.

"Did you see who dumped it here?" Olsen asked.

Mulder chewed his bottom lip. He was hesitant to tell Olsen that he didn't think a human dumped it. "No. By the time I got over to the door...the culprit was gone."

"It isn't that far from the closet, surely you must have seen something?" Olsen looked at him as he started to open the door.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "No."

Olsen looked at him in disbelief, shaking his head he cautiously stepped out onto the deck with his gun drawn. Mulder followed. They stepped around the deer's carcass and scanned the backyard and the woods.

Mulder sniffed, relaxing when he didn't smell that foul stench.

Olsen looked at the carcass and the distance from the steps leading up to deck. It was approximate twelve feet. The perp should have been easily spotted from the French doors. "You didn't see anything? How much time passed when you heard the thump and when you discovered the dead deer?"

"Seconds...I can't figure out how it got the deer onto the deck without me seeing it," Mulder said, at the same time both their eyes turned toward the railing at the edge of the deck just a few feet from the deer.

"Unless it was tossed over the railing." Olsen shook his head. "But the person would have had to be extremely tall and strong to accomplish that feat," he said, walking over to the railing and looking down at the ground. There was a layer of landscaping stones underneath and around the deck, which didn't allow for any footprints.

Mulder's eyes lit up as he saw a few strands of coarse hair caught on the wood railing. "I need a baggy," he said excitedly and rushed back inside to his kitchen and came back with a plastic bag. He turned the bag inside out then grabbed the hairs off the railing with it and inverted it.

"Fox, what is it?"

Mulder held up the bag. "I think it belongs to whatever threw that carcass on my deck. Here, smell this." He held the bag open as Olsen took a sniff.

Olsen made a face. The baggy consolidated the odors. "Phew, that smells awful...like what we smelled outside here that night." He held the bag up and examined the hairs. They were long and coarse. He couldn't identify what type of animal they came from. "What do you think?"

"I want to send them to the FBI Lab for analysis," Mulder said.

Olsen wasn't sure what was going on, but getting the FBI involved over a dead deer sounded a little extreme. "Fox, we don't know that someone isn't playing a practical joke on us," Olsen said.

"Don't worry, Eric, I'm just going to send it to my partner. She'll be very quiet about it."

Olsen was worried. He had checked with his sources in the military and found that Fox had many enemies within the government and military. The only reason he was still alive was because he had even more admirers within the government and military. It would result in an outright war between the different factions if he were killed. However, that didn't make him above being set up to be discredited and turned into a laughing stock. Olsen had seen it happen to other citizens who raised certain issues that the government didn't want raised.

"Fox, just be careful. I can tell that you want to believe this might be one of your X-Files, but the whole thing could be just one big elaborate hoax to make you look the fool."

Mulder looked off toward the woods. "I'm not a fool, Eric. I may look at things from all angles, no matter how out there, but that doesn't mean I ignore the possibility that there could be a human element behind it." He looked down at the dead deer. "We need to have this examined. Is there a coroner nearby?"

"No, but we do have a pretty good veterinarian. I have a tarp in my patrol car. I'll get it so we can wrap it up and take it to Doctor Mora." Olsen headed back inside leaving Mulder standing on the deck.

Mulder had a feeling that he was being watched and he wondered how far scents carried on a windless day. He was thankful when Eric came back outside with the tarp. They quickly wrapped the smelly carcass in it and carried it to Eric's car, placing it into the trunk. Mulder got into the passenger seat and buckled himself in. His mind was going a mile a minute as he pieced the evidence together. The only piece he could not figure out was why the deer carcass was left outside his door. Was it some sort of warning?

Olsen kept glancing over at Mulder as he drove. He vowed to get to the bottom of this. Mulder was the best thing that happen to him in years, and Olsen didn't want to see him hurt. Whoever was playing this sick game was going to pay dearly.

***

Veterinarian office  
Thursday, April 14, 2000  
5:00 p.m.

"Its neck was snapped," Doctor Mora said, shaking his head. "You say the carcass was left on your deck?"

"Yes. Do you have any idea why someone would leave a dead deer carcass outside my door?" Mulder asked, something about the way the doctor refused to meet his eyes troubled him. He had been that way ever since Mulder had shown him the hair sample he had found on the railing.

"No. Are you going to be staying here long, Agent Mulder?" the doctor asked.

"Six more weeks." Mulder frowned, the doctor had been too quick to say no.

The doctor looked worried. "Maybe you should stay in town until we figure out what killed this deer. It might not be safe if there is some lunatic on the loose."

"I'm a trained FBI Agent, Doctor Mora." Mulder wondered at the doctor's reaction.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll have these hair samples analyzed to see what type of animal they come from," Mora said, reaching for the bag.

"That won't be necessary, Doctor. I'm going to have the FBI's Lab analyze them," Mulder said, slipping the baggy back into his pocket. He noted the fear that flashed across the doctor's features and wondered about it, too. The doctor knew something.

Olsen had noticed it, too. He had known Doctor Clive Mora for seven years -- since he moved to Ashburg. The doctor was in his late fifties and had been the town's only vet for the past thirty years. Mora was an upstanding citizen and Olsen was puzzled by his behavior. "Clive, thank you for your help." Olsen grabbed Mulder's elbow and steered him out of the office.

When they got back in the car, Mulder turned angrily to Olsen. "Eric, that man is hiding something! Did you see his face when he examined those hairs?"

The radio chirped to life. "Eric, come in! Over."

Olsen answered it. "Go ahead, Ann. Over"

"Get out to Congressman Asner's cabin at once! Over."

"What is it? Over."

"I received a call from Mrs. Asner that something was trying to break in. I heard a loud crash and screaming then the line went dead. Over," Deputy Hoffman's voice was frantic. She had never heard a more terrified scream than what had come over the telephone line.

"Ten-four. I'm heading there now. Over and Out." Olsen flipped on his lights and siren and accelerated down the road.

Mulder had to grab the dashboard as the sheriff took a sharp turn onto the road that led to their cabins. As they sped down the road, the tall pines whipped by as Mulder's eyes tried to see into the forest for signs of movement. Anything could easily hide within its dense growth. They sped past the driveway to Eric's home then quickly past Mulder's cabin. Congressman Asner had the last cabin in the development several miles down the road. Two more cabins were under construction just past Asner's place. Olsen came close to sliding into the ditch that was on the side of the long driveway leading to Asner's cabin. Mulder gripped the door handle tighter as Olsen screeched to a stop in front of the cabin. Both men exited the vehicle drawing their weapons.

The front door looked intact as they cautiously walked up to it and tried the knob, it was locked. Olsen motioned with his head and they made their way around to the back of the cabin. Mulder noted that it had several similar features to his cabin. Several planks on the deck were broken and the railing was torn off in one section. Mulder's stomach lurched as he noted that the French doors leading, he assumed, to the master bedroom were smashed in. Olsen motioned Mulder to stay put as he rushed into the room, sweeping his gun around the room searching for a target. Mulder followed him in equally ready to defend himself against whatever had broken in through the doors, he nearly gagged as the smell hit him. They crept out into the great room and stopped in their tracks. It looked like a slaughter house.

"Don't touch anything. Be careful where you place your feet," Mulder cautioned. The same foul odor that had been outside his cabin permeated this room, it wasn't as overwhelming as the first two times Mulder smelled it, suggesting that whatever had been here was gone.

"Don't worry, Fox, I know how to be careful. I'm going to call Duluth and have them send out their crime lab," Olsen said as he followed Mulder through the lower level, careful not to step in any of the blood that was splattered around the room.

"No. I'm calling the FBI in on this one." Mulder noted that the two victims in the great room were neither Congressman Asner nor his daughter Sarah. His ears perked up as he heard a faint sound coming from upstairs.

"Fox, this case is under my jurisdiction," Olsen growled.

"Eric, Asner is a U.S. Congressman, it would be in your best interest to get the FBI involved right away. We have the resources that you need."

Olsen hated to admit that he wasn't up to doing the job, but he realized that Mulder was right. He didn't have the resources at his disposal to investigate a case of this nature. He needed a crime lab out here, if not the FBI it would have to be from the Twin Cities or Duluth. "Okay, Fox, call the FBI."

"Thanks, Eric." Mulder climbed the stairs careful not to touch the railing or the walls. He kept an eye on Olsen and noted his lover was about to grab the railing as he followed him up the stairs. "Dammit, Eric, don't touch the railing! Put your hands in your pockets so you don't make that mistake again!"

Olsen turned bright red. "Sorry, Fox." He still held his gun in one hand, but quickly brought his other hand closer to his body and silently kicked himself for being that sloppy.

Mulder stopped next to a partially opened bedroom door and listened. He couldn't hear the noise any longer. He used his elbow to push open the door and stepped in to the room. The room appeared empty, but Mulder wasn't convinced -- he knelt on the floor and looked under the bed. Curled up in a ball against the wall was Sarah Asner. "Sarah, it's Fox. Remember we met this weekend. Come out I'm not going to hurt you."

When Sarah didn't move Mulder crawled under the bed and touched her shoulder. Getting no response he pulled her to him and slithered backwards out from beneath the bed. All the while whispering soothingly to her. "Don't worry, Sarah, nothing is going to hurt you. I'm here and so is Sheriff Olsen. We're going to protect you."

Olsen stood back and watched as Mulder scooped the little girl up in his arms and set her on the bed. "Eric, she's in shock. We need to get her to a hospital."

"I'll call for a helicopter and have her airlifted to the Minneapolis Children's Hospital. She'll get the best care there," Olsen said, stepping out into the hallway he got on his radio and made arrangements while Mulder tended to Sarah.

Mulder stayed with the girl while Olsen went out and checked the grounds for the missing congressman. He came back to report that there was no trace of him. Mulder placed a call into the FBI in Washington. Because of the nature of the case his call was forward directly to Director Cross. He filled the Director in on the details while Olsen searched the downstairs for a second time.

Olsen kept his hands in his pockets, so he wouldn't touch anything. He had learned his lesson from earlier. He stopped in the master bathroom, and scanned the rooms contents. Olsen glanced out the bay window at the lake and the setting sun. His ears perked up as he heard the helicopter approaching. He had directed them to land on the road in front of the cabin.

Mulder heard the helicopter, too. He came downstairs carrying Sarah. He had her wrapped in a blanket, and was careful that she didn't see any of the blood or her mother's body as he carried her through the great room and out the front door. Olsen followed. Several state patrol vehicles pulled up on the road above the cabin and next to the helicopter.

Olsen filled the officers in while Mulder talked to the paramedics on the evac helicopter.

Olsen came over to Mulder as the helicopter was lifting off. "I'm stationing a state patrolman in front of the driveway leading down to the cabin. No one is allowed on the property until the team of FBI Agents gets here. I've also notified the State Patrol to set up road blocks in case the perpetrators are still in the area. I want to head into town and make arrangements for an air and ground search of the area at first light."

"That sounds good, Eric," Mulder said sadly as he started back down the driveway to the sheriff's patrol car and slid into the passenger side.

"What's wrong, Fox?" Olsen asked, getting behind the wheel.

"Eric, I think a Bigfoot was responsible for killing Mrs. Asner and the Congressman's aide."

"Fox, I think we should concentrate on a human perp, before we start searching for the boogey man."

Mulder sighed. He leaned back against the seat and stared out the window as the car headed into town. "You can look for a human suspect, Eric, but you'll be searching in the wrong direction. It was a Bigfoot that killed those people and took the Congressman."

Olsen shook his head. He thought of himself as being open minded, but he'd lived up here seven years and if there was such a thing as a Bigf oot in this area, he was positive he would have seen some evidence before now.

***

Walter Skinner's apartment  
Thursday, April 14, 2000  
8:30 p.m.

Skinner had just poured himself his second bourbon when the phone rang. Reaching for the phone, he sighed, irritated at being interrupted in the middle of his plan to get drunk. "Skinner."

"Walt, I just received a report that Congressman Asner is missing and his wife and aide have been murdered. I need you on this one personally," Director Cross said.

"I'll get right on it, sir," Skinner said, setting his bourbon aside.

"I've had my assistant arrange for a military transport for you and your team. Have them assemble out at Andrews Airforce Base. The plane is standing by."

Skinner was surprised, he assumed that the homicide and kidnapping had taken place in D.C. "Sir, where exactly was Congressman Asner abducted from?"

"He was renting a cabin in northern Minnesota with his family, outside the town of Ashburg. Walt, luckily for us, it seems that Agent Mulder was one of the first officers on the scene. So I have no doubt that he has taken the proper procedures in securing the crime scene."

Skinner's stomach was tied up in knots at finding out that Mulder was involved. "I'll have a team to the airport within the hour, sir." He hung up and started dialing his agents. As he made the calls, he wondered what Mulder had gotten in the middle of this time.

***

Mulder's Cabin  
Friday, April 15, 2000  
2:30 a.m.

Mulder took a sip of coffee as they sat at his kitchen counter. They had sealed off the crime scene earlier and left a state patrolman guarding the scene. A full-scale search had been organized that would start at first light for Congressman Asner. Mulder swore under his breath in frustration. He hated just sitting around waiting.

"Fox, she's in good hands. There was nothing more we could have done," Olsen said.

"Eric, she's in shock! I only hope she didn't witness her mother's murder. I can imagine how terrifying it must have been for her hiding underneath that bed..." Mulder stopped talking and shook his head sadly. He hated seeing little girls injured.

Olsen stood and walked behind Mulder; hugging him he rested his chin on Mulder's shoulder. "Why don't you go to bed, Fox?"

"I'm too wired to sleep. Besides I want to be up when the agents from Washington arrive."

As if on cue Olsen's radio chirped. "Ten-sixty-five, Olsen. Come in."

He unclipped it from his belt and spoke into it. "Sheriff Olsen. Over."

"The FBI are here, Sheriff. Over."

"Ten-four. We're on our way. Over."

"Ten-four. Over and out."

Mulder was already up and pulling on his leather jacket.

Olsen put his hand on Mulder's arm to stop him from going out the door. He pulled Mulder into his arms and kissed him passionately then rested his forehead against Mulder's. "We might not get a chance to be together over the next couple of days. I just needed something to tide me over," Olsen said. They'd only known each other eleven days, but already he was head over heals in love with Mulder. He'd never met anyone like him before, and Olsen couldn't bear the thought that one day his lover would go back to D.C.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Mulder was disappointed, with the other FBI Agents in town, he wasn't sure how much time he'd have for Eric. Or for that matter, how attentive of a lover he could be. When he was working on a case everything else took second place. He followed Eric out to his cruiser, all the while, sniffing the air and glancing at the dark woods around them.

Olsen looked over at Mulder. "Fox, I really don't think it was a Bigfoot that killed those people."

Mulder shrugged his shoulders as he buckled his seatbelt. "The evidence all points to a Bigfoot."

Olsen grunted. He was finding it impossible to convince Mulder of how improbable it was for a mythical creature to have committed a clearly human crime.

The ride to the Congressman's cabin was brief. The state patrol vehicle was parked outside the entrance to the long driveway leading to the cabin. Already several news crews had set up cameras and were filming the entrance and their arrival. Their camera lights illuminated the night.

"Damn, I really hate the press," Olsen muttered as the state patrolman waved them through. He nodded to the officer and steered his vehicle down the narrow driveway.

Mulder grinned. "My boss doesn't care for them much either, it irritates the hell out of him whenever I speak to them."

"Doesn't the Bureau have a policy against agents speaking directly to the press?" Olsen asked.

"Yes."

"Fox, do you have a reckless streak that I should know about?" Olsen parked next to two other vehicles.

"My partner and boss seem to think that I do, but I only like to push the envelope occasionally." Mulder climbed out of the car and noticed an agent bent over the shrubbery puking his guts out.

"Colton," he greeted as he walked past the man.

Olsen ignored the man as he followed Mulder up the steps and into the cabin.

Olsen observed the room. The crime scene was just as gruesome as it had been when they first arrived early, except that some of the blood had dried. A photographer was taking photographs of the scene from all angles, while a petite redhead was examining what was left of the two victims. Three other men stood back waiting for the photographer to finish recording the scene. One man had a notebook out and was writing down details of the crime scene, including making a quick diagram of the room. Olsen figured out immediately that the bald man was in charge, it was easy to tell by the way he carried himself.

"Sir, I didn't expect you to be here," Mulder said, walking over to the group.

Olsen noted the look that flashed across the bald man's face before he could conceal it. The sheriff frowned as it occurred to him who this man must be. He thought jealously that this was the man Fox fantasized about having sex with, and it appeared that the feeling might be mutual. Why hadn't Fox noticed it?

"Agent Mulder. The Director wanted me to oversee this investigation personally," Skinner said, while secretly admiring how fine Mulder looked in the leather jacket and tight black jeans. Then as an after thought he asked, "How is your vacation going other than stumbling onto a homicide?" Skinner's eyes fell on the blond sheriff standing behind Mulder.

"Fine, sir." Mulder noticed his boss staring, no glaring, at Sheriff Olsen. "Sir, this is Sheriff Eric Olsen. Eric, this is my boss Assistant Director Walter Skinner."

"AD Skinner." Olsen held out his hand and grimaced when it was taken in a steel grip, he squeezed back matching the force of Skinner's handshake.

Scully hadn't noticed them; she was too involved in studying the bodies. "Garrett, can you get a close up of this?" she asked, looking up and noticing Mulder for the first time. Her face lit up in a welcoming smile. "Mulder."

"Hey, Partner. Have you found anything?" Mulder asked, stepping over to her.

"I only just started, but there does appear to be some interesting bruising on this severed arm and the ligaments, nerve endings, and blood vessels at the sever point do not show signs of a blade being used to remove it. It appears that the limb was twisted off the body. Also, there are some hairs and other material under the victim's fingernails. Both bodies had several deep bite marks." Scully looked puzzled. "Garrett, get a close up of the bruising."

Scully had placed a plastic bag around the hand to protect the evidence.

Agent Garrett Jones stepped over to Scully and looked over at the other agents standing next to Skinner. "Guys, you can go ahead and start taking measurements and drawing outlines around the bodies, I'm through with the main set of photographs," he said as he bent to snap a close up of the severed arm.

The two men standing next to Skinner started to move. They worked as a team measuring the distance between each piece of evidence and adding it to a sketch one had made of the room. They went out to the master bedroom and recorded the measurements and descriptions of the point of entry. Agent Tom Colton had come back into the room to assist, and started jotting down his observations of the crime scene.

The photographer followed the two crime scene technicians around taking additional photos as they dusted for fingerprints and pointed out pieces of evidence that they wanted close ups of before they bagged and labeled them.

Skinner stayed out of the way with his hands firmly in his pockets so he didn't inadvertently touch anything. He couldn't help drinking in Mulder's beautiful visage as the younger man assisted Agent Scully. The A.D. stood next to Olsen and both watched his agents interact. It had been two weeks since he had last seen Mulder, but it felt like a hell of a lot longer. Mulder looked damned gorgeous. Skinner thought he should have been horrified that he was standing here in the middle of a brutal crime scene and all he could think of was how good Mulder looked.

"He's very good at his job, isn't he?" Olsen observed.

"Agent Mulder is one of the Bureau's top agents," Skinner replied proudly.

"I figured that out when we first arrived on the scene. He was very proficient in going through the crime scene without disturbing any evidence. Fox also handled the child we discovered hiding in the upstairs bedroom with care and compassion," Olsen said.

Fox? Skinner stared hard at the handsome sheriff as the man stood openly admiring his agent. He found himself having to swallow the jealousy he was feeling at the lust-filled looks Olsen kept giving Mulder. He could see why Mulder would have fallen for the sheriff, the man was handsome and around Mulder's age.

Skinner needed to get his mind back on the case. "We didn't get much information on Sarah Asner except that she was unresponsive when she was found."

"Yes. She was in severe shock and catatonic. We had her flown down to the Minneapolis Children's Hospital. The child's paternal grandparents have been notified and are flying into the Twin Cities to be with her. Hopefully she'll recover enough to shed some light on what happened here," Olsen said.

"Sheriff Olsen, do you have a theory for what happened here?"

"No. But I think it might be connected to an incident that happened earlier in the day at Fox's cabin," Olsen said.

"What incident is that?" Skinner asked apprehensively as he looked around that the blood splattered room.

"Someone dumped a dead deer carcass on the deck directly in front of the outside door leading into his bedroom. We recovered a hair sample from that incident similar to the samples that we have discovered at this crime scene," Olsen replied.

"Are you saying that the unsub first targeted Agent Mulder before coming here and killing these two people and abducting the Congressman?" Skinner's voice rose and all eyes turned to him.

Scully looked at Mulder who was cringing under Skinner's intense glare. "Mulder, what's going on?" she asked.

"Yes, Agent Mulder, what the hell is going on? Were you planning on telling us about this incident at your cabin?" Skinner growled.

"Yes, sir. I was planning on mentioning it when we had this wrapped up. I thought dealing with this crime scene first was more important," Mulder replied.

"Mulder, someone threatened your life! I deem that as being important!" Skinner snapped, annoyed.

Olsen was surprised at the level of anger in Skinner's voice. To Olsen, Skinner seemed a little too protective and concerned for Mulder's well-being than a normal superior should be. It was becoming more and more apparent to him that Skinner had feelings for Mulder that went deeper than boss and employee. He didn't like that and hoped Mulder would remain ignorant of the fact. "Fox and I are looking into the matter. We have not ignored the possible threat to his life," Olsen said forcefully.

Skinner glared at the sheriff. "I will look out for my own people, Sheriff."

Mulder saw his lover's face darken with anger toward his boss, so he quickly stepped between them. "Sir, can we deal with the current crime scene first? I'm not in any immediate danger."

"Very well, Agent Mulder, but I expect a detailed report from you as soon as we are through here," Skinner growled, he turned and stormed out the front door for a breath of fresh air and to get his temper under control.

The other agents had stopped what they were doing during the confrontation. They went back to work only after Skinner had left the cabin.

Olsen gave Mulder a mischievous grin and said quietly, "Fox, I don't think your boss likes me."

Mulder was a bit puzzled by Skinner's behavior; it wasn't like him to storm out of the room. "Eric, Skinner isn't the type of man to dislike you after one minor disagreement. He is probably the fairest man I know. I just think he's a little stressed at the moment. Besides, he isn't happy unless he can chew my ass out at least once during a case." Mulder went back over to assist Scully, leaving his lover with nothing to do but watch.

***

The county coroner arrived at six o'clock in the morning and bagged the bodies after Scully gave her okay for them to be removed. They transported the bodies to the nearest morgue two towns away in Coquette. Scully caught a ride with the coroner; she was planning on doing the autopsies immediately.

It was mid-morning by the time all the evidence was bagged, documented, and labeled. An FBI courier arrived from the Minneapolis field office to pick up the evidence and hand carry it back to Washington D.C. Agent Jones headed back to D.C. with him to oversee the processing of the evidence and the crime scene photos.

By ten o'clock in the morning the search for the missing Congressman was well underway with Sheriff Olsen heading up the search effort with volunteers from town and the Minnesota National Guard. Skinner planned to have his agents join the search after they had a few hours of sleep. They'd been up over twenty-four hours.

Mulder was standing on the porch looking out toward the forest. He knew by the evidence at the scene that this was tied to the *creature* that left the dead deer on his deck. He just didn't know how to explain his theory to Skinner or convince Olsen, for that matter, that they were dealing with a genuine Bigfoot. His lover already thought his theory was off the wall. Skinner's voice close to his ear startled him; he hadn't heard the large man walk up.

"Agent Mulder, do you have any idea what happened here? You've heard Agent Colton's theory. Do you agree with it?"

"No. This was no bear or wolf attack, sir. And I doubt that Congressman Asner fled the scene leaving his wife and aide to be killed and his daughter upstairs unprotected."

"Mulder, I always value your opinion no matter how out there it is. So, if you have something that might shed some light on this investigation, I would like you to tell me."

Mulder looked into Skinner's bloodshot eyes. They had all been so busy over the past nine hours that he hadn't noticed how haggard Skinner appeared. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Sir, I'll tell you my theory over a cup of coffee back at my place. I'm not ready to propose it to the team yet. Besides you look like you could use some sleep, and I heard Colton complaining earlier that they were only able to get one room at the motel in town because of all the press pouring into town. I have two extra bedrooms at my cabin so if you're amendable, I would like to offer you the use of one of them." He had already offered Scully the use of the other bedroom once she got back from performing the autopsies.

Skinner mouth curled up in a tired smile. "Sure, Mulder, I'd be amendable to that. I'll tell Colton and the other two agents to head back to town. They've all been up since yesterday morning, I'm sure they can use some sleep, too."

Skinner went back inside and dismissed his agents, who were more than happy to share the one motel room. He left a guard posted outside the crime scene, then he gave Mulder a lift back to his cabin. Skinner was impressed with the cabin, which was similar in design to the Congressman's, only slightly smaller. Mulder went straight to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee, while Skinner headed upstairs. Mulder told him to have his pick of bedrooms, so he chose the one closest to the staircase. The two upstairs bedrooms had one connecting bathroom and he wondered if that would be a problem with Agent Scully. He set his suitcase and garment bag on the bed and walked over to look out the window. The sun was shining off the pristine lake and the birds were singing noisily. It was beautiful country up here. He went into the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up. He wanted to get the smell of death off his body before going back downstairs.

Mulder was staring out the kitchen window and turned when Skinner's voice sounded behind him. "It looks like you found yourself the perfect vacation spot, Mulder," he said, taking a seat at the counter, he felt so much better after his shower.

"Yeah, perfect if not for the homicides." Mulder set a mug in front of him and filled it with hot coffee.

"Do you want to tell me your theory?" Skinner asked, picking up the mug and taking a sip.

"I think it was a Sasquatch."

"Bigfoot, Mulder?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders as he sipped his own mug of coffee, before he started to explain. "The second night that I was here, Eric and I heard a strange cry outside. We went out to investigate and smelled a foul odor, but didn't find anything. I smelled that odor again yesterday as I was standing out on my deck. Whatever it was dumped a dead deer over the deck's railing after I had gone back inside for my gun. Eric and I smelled the same odor when we first arrived on the crime scene. It was fainter than the other two times."

Skinner couldn't quite get himself to believe Mulder's theory, so he decided to approach the subject from another angle. "What do you know about this Sheriff Olsen?" he asked, thinking that maybe the Black Ops were trying to discredit his agent.

"Quite a bit. Sir, I don't think he's involve with this if that is what you're getting at," Mulder said.

"Did you know that he was once in the Black Ops?" Skinner watched Mulder's face for a reaction but was disappointed when he didn't show any surprise.

"Yes. I had the Gunmen check into his past for me. How did you find out?" Mulder looked at him rather puzzled, there wasn't enough time for Skinner to have performed a background check. It had taken his friends three days to come up with that information on Olsen.

Oops, Skinner thought. He realized that he had put his foot in his mouth and didn't see any way around telling him the truth. "Agent Scully was concerned about your safety, so she checked into Olsen's past."

Mulder slammed his mug down. "Dammit! She had no right to pry into my personal life! Or to get you involved!" He paced back and forth running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I suppose she told you that I happen to be sleeping with Eric!"

"No. She didn't tell me...I guessed." Skinner set his mug down and stood, he walked around the counter and into the kitchen and over to Mulder. "Mulder, Scully was worried about you. She's your friend, that's the only reason she pried."

"Yeah, some friend." Mulder was tired and sad, he had come to depend on Skinner's support and friendship. Now he was suddenly afraid he would lose it. "Is the fact that I'm bisexual and involved in a gay relationship going to be a problem for you?"

Skinner couldn't say what came over him. Maybe it was the desolate expression on Mulder's face, or maybe it was the knowledge that Olsen had claimed something that should have been his. Or maybe it was simply the lack of sleep. Whatever it was, he couldn't stop himself from pulling Mulder into his arms and kissing him.

At first surprise had Mulder trying to push him off, but soon he was melting against Skinner's body and into the kiss. This was what he had fantasized about for years, he couldn't believe it was happening. The roughness of Skinner's unshaved cheek against his made a scraping sound as they deepened the kiss.

Skinner's arms tightened around Mulder's lean frame as the younger man started to respond passionately. He'd never kissed anyone with softer lips, or who tasted better, or fit more perfectly in his arms. Skinner could feel the taut muscles of Mulder's back tremble under his hands as he caressed up and down his spine and shoulder blades. He wanted to devour every inch of him. Why had he waited so long?

Mulder knees felt weak as Skinner backed him up against the counter and ground his cock into his hip. His arms were looped around Skinner's neck to keep from falling as the large man raped his mouth his tongue, hungrily exploring every crevice. Mulder thought that Skinner smelled really good, it made him aware that he still needed to wash the smell of the crime scene from his hair and body. Then his mind flash on Eric's face and he pulled his mouth away from Skinner's and roughly pushed the larger man away from him.

"No. Stop. This isn't right..." he gasped breathlessly.

Skinner had felt the desire radiating from Mulder's body moments before. The hard press of the younger man's cock against his hip told him that Mulder wanted him, too. "Mulder, this is more than right...it's something we should have done years ago. You want me as much as I want you, don't deny it."

Mulder crossed his arms and hugged his chest. "I never knew you were interested in men. Why...why didn't you tell me how you felt? Why did you have to wait until now?" Mulder was torn between something he'd wanted for years and what he already had with Eric.

Skinner sighed at the conflict he saw on Mulder's face and he touched his arm. "Mulder, I'm bisexual, and I'll admit that I was a fool to wait this long. In the beginning, I was afraid that you'd laugh in my face or charge me with sexual harassment. Later, I was afraid of ruining the trust and friendship we had built." Skinner took a deep breath, talking about his feelings was difficult for him. "Mulder, when you left on your two month vacation, I-I was afraid...I wasn't sure if you'd be coming back. I realized that I couldn't handle losing you...not when I loved you."

Mulder stared at him opened mouth. "Sir, would you repeat that last part?"

Skinner stepped into Mulder's personal space and placed his large hands on the younger man's shoulders caressing them lightly. Then he looked him squarely in the eyes. "I'm in love with you, Mulder." It felt good to finally admit it aloud, there was no turning back, or denying how he felt to himself or Mulder.

Mulder lowered his head to Skinner's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the larger man's body. "Dammit, Walter. I've wanted you forever, but why couldn't you have told me this before I got involved with Eric? I can't just dump him...I care about him too much to break his heart."

"Mulder, you can't date both of us. You have to think of something tell him," Skinner said, hugging him tightly against his chest. "God, I really do love you."

Mulder was having a hard time thinking clearly, he was so ecstatic that Skinner wanted him. "Give me some time...to turn him down gently." He sighed and whispered into Skinner's ear, "and, Walter, my lovers call me Fox."

Skinner smiled he felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. "I thought you hated your first name?"

"Mulder's the paranoid FBI Agent...Fox is who I used to be. I think it would be better to leave the FBI out of our private life don't you agree, Walter?"

"Yes, I completely agree." He kissed the side of Mulder's head where it rested against his shoulder. He made a face as he caught a whiff of Mulder's hair, which had absorbed the odors from the crime scene. "Fox, you smell, go take a shower and wash your hair."

Mulder pulled away and chuckled. "Hmm, I can tell you're going to be the romantic in this relationship."

"Brat." Skinner gave him an affectionate kiss. "I'll fix us something for lunch. Then I want to hear more about this Bigfoot theory of yours."

Mulder caressed the side of Walter's tired, happy face lightly scraping over his stubble. "Okay. Then after lunch why don't you try to grab a few hours of sleep?"

"Would you join me?" Skinner asked, kissing the palm of Mulder's hand.

"No. Walter, I want to resolve things with Eric, before I jump into bed with you."

"Okay, Fox, we should concentrate on this case anyway," Skinner sighed.

Mulder walked into his bedroom and froze, out on the deck in the same spot the dead deer had been left yesterday was another one. "Sir, could you come in here?"

"What is it, Mulder?" Skinner asked as he entered the bedroom.

Mulder nodded toward the French doors. "It left me another present."

Skinner walked to the door and looked out at the carcass. "I'm going to station some agents around the cabin grounds. If this is connected to the murders and the Congressman's disappearance we might be able to catch the person or persons." He looked over at Mulder. "Are you going to be okay? Would you like to stay in town or go back to D.C.?"

"I'll be fine, Walter. I intend to get some solid evidence that Sasquatch really do exist." Mulder turned and walked into his bathroom.

Skinner followed him and stood in the doorway watching him strip. "Fox, it doesn't make sense! Aren't these creatures supposed to be herbivores? Why would it kill a deer or, for that matter, kill Mary Asner and Kyle Wesdale?"

Mulder shrugged out of his clothes. "There have been reported cases of Sasquatch killing deer for their livers to eat. However there have never been any documented cases of anyone being seriously hurt from a run in with them. I have no idea why it would have killed Mrs. Asner or Wesdale. These creatures are known for staying clear of humans. It doesn't make sense that one would resort to murder and kidnapping."

Skinner couldn't tear his eyes away from Mulder's lean runner's body. It was better than he imagined. Long legs with taut muscles, a firm ass with round buttocks, and a perfect shaped penis. He had to force himself to concentrate on their conversation. "Spring is typically the mating season for most species, do you think that those dead deer were left in way of a courting gift?" He couldn't believe he was taking this Bigfoot theory even somewhat seriously.

Mulder turned on the shower; he didn't miss how Skinner was looking at him. "Walter, I'm not sure I like the implication behind what you are suggesting. Why would the creature be fixated on me sexually? I hardly look or smell like a Bigfoot."

"Good taste," Skinner quipped, then he turned sober. "Fox, I don't know. Let's not rule out that this might not even be a Bigfoot, it could be an enemy of Congressman's Asner's or the consortium trying to discredit you," Skinner said.

Mulder stepped into the shower. "Why would someone go to the trouble of setting up such an elaborate hoax?"

"Just try to keep an open mind okay? I'm going to start lunch," Skinner said quickly, heading back into bedroom before he gave into the desire to jump Mulder in the shower. He looked briefly at the dead deer on the deck then headed into the kitchen. He was surprised when he opened the refrigerator to find it well stocked with food.

Mulder shampooed his hair. His stomach was churning nervously. It wasn't over the prospect of encountering a Bigfoot, but over having to tell Eric it was over. He liked Eric a lot, more than he had liked anyone in a long time, maybe even ever. Was he making a mistake? What if it didn't work out with Skinner? Skinner was his boss after all! Would they be able to separate their work life from their private life? Why had Skinner waited until now to tell him how he felt? If Eric wasn't in the picture would Skinner still be sitting on the fence? Skinner had said that he loved him? Mulder sighed, he had wanted Skinner for so long, he was sure he was leaping in too quickly without looking at all the pros and cons first. Maybe he should ask Scully's advice?

He stepped out of the shower and dried his hair with a towel then walked into his bedroom nude. He pulled on a pair of boxers and sweats and went back into the bathroom to pick up his clothes, which he carried into the small laundry room off the kitchen. He glanced over at Skinner who was standing at the stove. "Walter, I'm going to do a load of laundry do you have anything you need washed?"

"No," Skinner said, he had noted the dark clothes in Mulder's hands. He would have liked to wash his white shirt and underwear. Skinner kept glancing over at Mulder who was standing barefoot stuffing clothes from a hamper sitting next to the washing machine into it. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Mm, what are you making?" Mulder asked, as he poured the detergent in and closed the lid.

"BLTs."

"Do you need any help?" Mulder asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"No, it's done, just sit down at the counter. Would you like a beer?"

"Sure." Mulder watched Skinner intently as the larger man set a sandwich and a beer in front of him.

Skinner spent a second cleaning the pan and placing it into the dishwasher before joining Mulder at the counter. They ate quietly for several minutes.

The silence was becoming uncomfortable and Skinner turned to Mulder. "Fox, is there something bothering you?"

Mulder was reluctant to speak at first. "Yes. How do I know that we're going to work?"

Skinner set his sandwich down and turned to Mulder. "Fox, I meant it when I said I loved you and I'll do anything to make it work. I was a fool to wait so long before telling you how I felt. I promise you that I'll never let it happen again."

"Walter, that's just it. How can you be in love with me? We never socialized outside of work. The few times I was over at your apartment were all business related." Mulder felt agitated, was his desire for Skinner interfering with his common sense?

Skinner realized that Mulder was trying to talk himself out of having a relationship with him. "Fox, I've worked with you for six years. I've told you things that I've never told anyone else in my life, not even Sharon. Is it really that hard to believe that I could have fallen in love with you during that time?"

"I don't know." Mulder worried the corner of the label on the beer bottled. "Maybe I'm wondering if Eric wasn't in my life right now, if you ever would have told me how you felt. I'm so tired of being alone. This last week and a half with Eric was one of the best times in my life."

Skinner felt jealous, he wanted to be the one to make Mulder happy. "Fox, I can give you everything and more than Olsen -- just give me a chance." He was close to begging, a position that he never thought he'd be in, but he'd do anything to get Mulder now that he finally confessed his feelings.

Mulder peeled the label off the bottle and looked at it sadly. "I've always leapt first and thought about the consequences later, but not this time. Walter, I am not committing to us until I have thought it through first. Until we can resolve any potential problems between work and a private life together. I hope you can understand how I feel," Mulder said, looking over at Skinner for the first time.

Skinner chuckled bitterly. "Of all the times for you to become ration al...why now? Does this mean you're still going to be seeing Sheriff Olsen?"

"Yes, for the time being."

"Are you going to let me help you to resolve any potential problems you might see in a relationship between us?" Skinner was frustrated; he wanted to strike out at something.

"I plan on making a pros and cons list. I'll let you go over it with me when I'm finished. Walter, I'm not doing this to hurt you...if we are going to have a relationship that works, then we need to settle a few things up front. You are still my boss after all, that in itself can cause a big problem." Mulder carried his plate to the sink, rinsed it and placed it in the dishwasher. "Why don't you take a nap now, I know I can use one," Mulder said, leaning against the counter staring sadly at Skinner.

"Okay, Fox, we'll do it your way." Skinner stood and carried his dish to the sink. He was tired, but didn't think he'd be able to sleep.

Mulder went into the laundry room and tossed his clothes from the washer into the dryer then turned back to face Skinner. "I'll see you in a few hours," he said. Then he headed into his bedroom and closed the door. He looked out at the dead deer on the deck. How was he going to get any sleep with that thing outside? Mulder placed his gun on the nightstand and climbed into bed pulling the covers over his head to block out the afternoon sun.

Skinner stared longingly at the closed bedroom door. He had some phone calls to make before trying to get some sleep himself. He wanted to get agents stationed around the cabin to protect Mulder. Even if his agent's theory about a Bigfoot proved wrong, someone was still leaving deer carcasses outside on his deck. Mulder needed to be protected.

***

Mulder's cabin  
Friday, April 15, 2000  
3:00 p.m.

Scully exhaustedly let herself in through the front door. She smiled as she looked around the warm interior. Here she had been worried about Mulder staying by himself in a primitive cabin in Northern Minnesota. What a joke, this place was a hundred times better than her apartment.

Mulder offered the use of one of the upstairs bedrooms, so she decided to take a nap and explore later. She stopped at the first door at the top of the stairs and opened it. Scully was startled to find Skinner sound asleep on the bed. She quickly closed the door and headed to the next room. "Mulder, I better not find Tom Colton in this room," she muttered as she opened the door.

Scully walked into the room and dumped her suitcase on a chair and headed for the bathroom. She quickly shut and locked the connecting door to Skinner's room. Then she turned on the shower.

The sound of the shower running woke Skinner. He was surprised he had fallen asleep. Scully must be back, he thought, lying there listening to the running water. He'd wait until she was finished before getting out of bed. His mind turned to Mulder as he stared up at the ceiling. He pictured Mulder's body as he stripped for his shower earlier. That image alone could create several fantasies in his mind. Skinner sighed he didn't want fantasies he wanted the real thing. How could he convince Mulder that he was sincere? That he wanted a relationship with him more than he had wanted anything else in his life? Skinner had thought he had convinced him earlier. If it weren't for Sheriff Olsen, Mulder would be in his bed right now. He had no doubt of that.

***

North Woods  
Friday, April 15, 2000  
5:00 p.m.

Olsen was apprehensive as he glanced at the tracks of the creature he had been tracking for the past hour. He glanced up at sun through the trees. They didn't have much daylight time left, it would be dark in a few hours and they would be forced to suspend the search until the morning. He placed his foot inside the huge footprint and shook his head. Bigfoot. Olsen had been skeptical about such a creature existing. Did it abduct Congressman Asner? Was Asner still alive, fleeing for his life from the creature? He wanted answers and the only way he was going to get them was to find the creature to whom these footprints belonged. Olsen glanced over at the guardsman who was walking several yards behind him and over to his right. Other National Guard troops were spread out across the forest.

God, Olsen was tired. He glanced at his wristwatch, noting that he'd been up for thirty-six hours. Olsen wanted nothing more than to be sleeping with his arms wrapped around Fox's warm body. His mind started daydreaming about his lover as he followed the footprints. He came instantly alert as he noticed the forest had gone deathly quiet around him. Then he smelled it.

Olsen spun as the guardsman cried out in horror. A seven-foot tall hairy creature stood towering over the man. The sheriff was temporarily frozen in shock as the creature snapped the man's neck. He quickly recovered and raised his rifle as the Bigfoot charged him. He pumped several shots into it, dropping it mere inches from his feet.

Shouts sounded around him from other members of the search party. Four National Guard soldiers came rushing over to him.

"What the fuck," the first guardsman to arrived blurted out and gagged over the foul smell. "My God, it's a Bigfoot!"

"Is it dead?" a guardswoman asked, looking fearfully down at the creature then over to the body of her friend.

"I think so," Sheriff Olsen replied, catching his breath. He turned and looked back down at the footprints he was following. Olsen pulled out his radio and called in to report the guardsman's death and the killing of a Bigfoot creature. When he ended his transmission he turned back to the National Guard troops. "You, stay here, a team is on their way. You three come with me." Olsen headed off following the tracks with the soldiers following him. He got on the radio and called his lover and informed Mulder of the latest break in the case.

"Eric, we're on are way. Are you sure it was a Bigfoot?" Mulder asked for the umpteenth time.

"Fox, it was big hairy and smelly and walked upright on two feet. You can check it out yourself when you get you butt up here. Over and Out."

Several hours later, the sun had set and the woods were almost pitch black. Olsen was just about to call off the search when they stumbled upon the cave. He aimed his flashlight at the concealed entrance. This close he could smell the odor coming out of it. Olsen had been keeping up a conversation with Mulder over the radio for the past two and a half hours.

"Fox, we found a cave. I'm going in to investigate. Over."

"Eric, be careful, Bigfoots have been rumored to travel in packs. Over," Mulder's voice held concern for his lover's safety. Mulder had seen the dead Bigfoot, if it weren't for the dead guardsman he would have gotten a great deal of satisfaction from the surprised looks on Scully's and Skinner's faces.

Olsen eased past the entrance and into the cave. The entrance had been covered with twigs and branches. He arched the flashlight around the narrow tunnel. The smell was overwhelming and he knew immediately that they had found the dead creature's den. One of the guardsmen was at his back. The other soldiers were guarding the entrance.

"What do you see, Eric?" Mulder's voice came out in a whisper over the radio. He was currently heading through the woods in Olsen's direction with Skinner and Scully, several soldiers, and paramedics.

Olsen had his rifle in one hand and his flashlight in another, so he was unable to answer Mulder as they progressed down the tunnel. The tunnel walls were covered in a foul smelling slime that the sheriff couldn't identify, he did his best not to brush up against it. His stomach heaved as the tunnel narrowed and he got some of the foul liquid on his uniform. Olsen walked almost a hundred feet before the tunnel opened into a large cavern. He scanned the space with his flashlight and tried not to throw up over the incredible stench. "Oh shit," Olsen gasped. His light beam had landed on the battered and bloody form of a naked human male laid out on a bed of straw and grass.

The cavern appeared to be empty otherwise. There were other tunnels coming into the chamber. "Peterson, cover those tunnels, I'm going to see if he's still alive." Olsen knelt next to the man who he recognized instantly to be Congressman Asner. He checked for a pulse and was surprised to find a strong one. Olsen pulled out his radio. "Fox, come in?"

"Eric, did you find anything? Over." Mulder questioned.

"We found Asner, and he's alive. Fox, we need paramedics out to our location pronto. Over."

"Eric, we're already on our way. We should be to your location in twenty minutes. Over."

Olsen shrugged out of his coat and laid it over Asner's body. The slime from the tunnel had soaked through the fabric and stained his shirt and undershirt. He hoped that Mulder still had the bubble bath he'd bought him. Because after a couple of showers, he planned to soak the rest of the evening in his lover's bathtub.

An eerie cry echoed down one of the tunnels. Sheriff Olsen met the guardsman's frightened eyes as they tried to determine which tunnel the cry was coming from. "Fox, something is in the tunnels near us. We can't wait, I'm going to carry Asner out. Over," Olsen said. "Peterson, keep your gun trained on those tunnels, shoot anything that moves." The sheriff strapped his rifle to his back then swung the Congressman's limp body over his shoulders in a fireman's hold. He steadied the smaller man's body with one hand as he picked up and aimed the flashlight with the other. It was times like these that he was glad for all of the weight training he had. The two men backed out of the cave the way they had entered. Olsen couldn't avoid getting more of the foul smelling slime all over his pants and shirt.

The two soldiers stationed at the entrance had been listening to the sheriff's and Mulder's conversation over the radio, and had their rifles trained on the entrance as Olsen and Peterson backed out. There were distant shouts and dogs barking as the rest of the rescue team made a beeline for their location. A helicopter hovered overhead and shined its beam down toward the ground turning the nighttime into day as it illuminated Olsen and the soldiers. There were too many trees for the helicopter to land.

***

Mulder wanted to break out in a run when he heard the fear in Olsen's voice, but the ground was too rugged and the beam from his flashlight only carried so far. Skinner and Scully were on either side of him, trying to keep up with his pace. Years of running for exercise had given Mulder superior endurance for traveling the many miles they had traveled tonight on foot. He focused on making it to the spot where the helicopter hovered.

Skinner was breathing heavy and his lungs burned. He was finding it difficult to keep up with Mulder and Scully. He vowed to get out from behind his desk more often and maybe take up jogging. Glancing quickly around them, Skinner realized that they were outpacing the rest of the rescuers many of whom were young men in their twenties, which made him feel less out of shape. Skinner grunted with relief as they came into visual range of Sheriff Olsen only a hundred feet away.

Mulder increased his stride nearly breaking out in a run. He finally arrived next to Olsen. The sheriff smiled tiredly up at him from where he knelt over Asner's body. "So, are you always right, Fox?" he asked, referring to Mulder's insistence that they were dealing with a Bigfoot, and not a human perpetrator.

Scully spoke before Mulder could respond. "Oh, only about ninety-five percent of the time," she admitted, bending down to examine the Congressman. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as an ungodly screech echoed around them.

Although, everyone had their guns and rifles ready they were still taken by surprise as a mammoth creature seemed to appear out of thin air. It grabbed Mulder before anyone could react. Mulder gagged as the Bigfoot held him pressed against its chest. He was sure that he only had seconds to live, but instead of killing him, the creature started sniffing him and petting him while making cooing sounds.

"Hold your fire!" Skinner shouted afraid that they'd shoot Mulder by mistake. He couldn't get a clear shot himself as he watched in horror as the Bigfoot seemed to toy with his agent.

Several tracking dogs broke out of the trees and leapt at the creature. The Bigfoot had to let Mulder go to defend itself. Mulder scrambled away, his mind working a mile a minute over what had just happened. "Don't kill it!" he shouted as the other members of the rescue team broke through the trees.

Mulder request fell on deaf ears as several of the guardsmen panicked and started shooting at the enormous creature. It let out an ear shattering wail then toppled over dead.

Skinner walked over to Mulder and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Agent Mulder, that creature was dangerous and we didn't have the means available to capture it alive," he said.

"Sir, we're not sure which Bigfoot was responsible for killing Asner's wife and aide. This one might have been innocent."

"Mulder, they both might have been involved." Skinner looked around the dark woods then at the dozens of men who milled around studying the dead Bigfoot. "Do you think there might be more of them out there?"

"I don't know. If there were I doubt they'd stay in the area after we invaded their lair." Mulder sighed, watching the paramedics transfer Asner to a stretcher for the long hike out of there.

***

Mulder's cabin  
Saturday, April 16, 2000  
1:00 a.m.

Four people tiredly entered the cabin, the adrenaline rush had long since passed. The two dead Bigfoots had been loaded onto a refrigeration truck for the journey to Duluth where a chartered plane was standing by to fly them to Washington D.C. Congressman Asner was flown by helicopter to a hospital in Duluth.

Mulder shrugged out of his leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door, he needed to get it fumigated.

Sheriff Olsen noticed the looks that had been passing back and forth between Mulder and his boss. He didn't like it and wanted to let Skinner know that Fox was his lover. "Fox, come on, let's share a shower. If I don't wash this stench off me soon I'll go crazy," Olsen said, grabbing Mulder's hand, he dragged him toward the agent's bedroom.

Skinner scowled at him but remained quiet. Mulder had requested that he not interfere. It was in Mulder's hands whether he wanted to end his relationship with Olsen and start one with him. Skinner only hoped that Mulder would make up his mind quickly because he wouldn't be able to rein in his jealousy for long. Not with Olsen openly throwing his relationship with Mulder up in his face.

After the door to the bedroom closed Mulder turned angrily to Olsen. "Eric, what was that about? How do you know that Skinner knows about us? Do you know how that could have affected my job?"

"Cut the crap, Fox. Your boss has been drooling over you since he arrived here. What's going on? Is he suddenly interested in you because you're involved with me?" Olsen snapped back as he walked into the bathroom.

"Eric, I didn't even know that he was bisexual or interested until yesterday," Mulder said, following him into the bathroom. Both men started to remove their smelly clothes.

"So, what are you going to do?" Olsen dumped his clothes on the pile with Mulder's.

"I don't know yet. I've wanted Skinner for so long that I'm afraid I might be thinking with my dick," Mulder confessed.

"What about us, Fox? I thought we had something special going," Olsen said, watching as Mulder turned on the shower.

"Eric, if you weren't in the picture I'd already be in his bed. My feelings for you are the only thing making me stop and think about what I want out of life. I've gone without anyone in my life for so long that I don't want to make a mistake at this point." Mulder smiled sadly at him as he stepped into the shower.

Eric stepped in next to him and picked up one of the nylon puffs. "You love Skinner don't you, Fox?"

"I have strong feelings for him, but I'm not sure if you could call it love. I'm sorry for laying this on you, Eric. I never expected to be in such a situation." Mulder sighed and started to wash Olsen's chest.

"Fox, I can't say that I'm not upset about this, but you deserve to be happy. If you decide that you want to be with Skinner I won't stand in your way. Just remember that I'll be here for you, if you need me." Olsen leaned forward and kissed Mulder.

Olsen was perhaps the least selfish person Mulder had ever known, which made it even more difficult for him to choose between the two men. "Thanks, Eric. I don't know how you can be so nice about this...I feel like such a jerk."

"It isn't easy, Fox. Half of me wants to punch your boss in the nose and the other half wants to tie you down to the bed and make mad, passionate love to you until you agree to stay with me forever. Turn around," Olsen said, squirting some shampoo into his hand he started washing Mulder's hair.

Mulder closed his eyes and leaned back against Eric as the larger man's fingers massaged his scalp. "Hmm, I liked the bit about making mad, passionate love."

Olsen used the sprayer to rinse the soap out of Mulder's hair. Then he handed Mulder the shampoo. "Here you wash my hair now."

***

Skinner waited in his room for Scully to finish taking her shower. He paced back and forth imagining that bastard downstairs with his arms around a wet, naked Fox Mulder -- his Fox Mulder. Dammit! Why had he waited so long? He needed to make Mulder see that he would have told him how he felt even if Sheriff Olsen wasn't in the picture. He had been ready! Now Mulder was doubting his sincerity, thinking that it was only because he was involved with another man that finally made Skinner act on his feelings.

"Sir, the bathroom's all yours," Scully said, standing in her robe in the doorway. She had knocked but her boss didn't seem to hear it.

"Oh, thank you, Scully."

"Sir, is everything all right?" Scully had watched the tension between Skinner, Mulder, and Olsen on the short drive here.

Skinner closed his eyes briefly. His inability to communicate his feelings had cost him so much. First, Sharon and now possibly Mulder. What did he have to lose by talking to Scully? She's Mulder's best friend, maybe she'd be able to help. "No everything is not all right. Can I talk to you as a friend and not as your boss, Dana?"

"Sir?" Scully eyebrow rose questioningly as she walked a little further into the room.

"Walter. I don't want to bring the FBI or the office into this conversation. I need your advice and possibly your help," Skinner said, leaning up against the dresser.

"Aah, okay, Walter." She had no idea where he was going with this.

Skinner smiled...his name sounded so strange on her lips. He met her eyes and took a deep breath and plowed ahead. "Dana, I'm in love with Mulder."

"What?"

"I'm in love with your partner."

"I don't understand...you were married? How can you be in love with Mulder?" Scully wanted to kick herself the moment those word left her lips. She wasn't stupid. She knew all about bisexuals; her partner was one. Skinner just didn't seem like a man who'd be into other men...he was too...she stopped that line of thought before it could take root. Scully wasn't one to stereotype and label people or at least she didn't want to be one.

"I'm bisexual, Dana."

"Si...Walter, why Mulder?"

Skinner shook his head. "I was physically attracted to him since the moment I met him. Later, as I came to know him, I found myself admiring and respecting him. He's the most brilliant and altruistic man I've ever known, what's not to love?" He smiled softly, this wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it would be.

"Walter, don't forget he's also reckless, idealistic, and obsessive. Besides, I was under the impression that Mulder was the bane of your existence," Scully said.

"Mulder is someone I love and respect." Skinner sighed, okay maybe this was hard.

"Does Mulder know how you feel about him?"

"Yes, I told him yesterday. He seemed to be happy at first...then he started thinking and rationalizing about it. Mulder's not sure if a relationship between us would work. Not to mention, he wasn't too happy with my timing for expressing my feelings for him." Skinner stood and started pacing again. "I don't know what to do, Dana. I'm losing him before I ever had him...he's downstairs with Olsen...how can I compete with someone who looks like that?"

Scully sighed. "Walter, you are a very attractive man, and I know my partner, he's not one to judge someone's worth on appearances alone. You're trustworthy, sensible, and honorable. Olsen would have a long way to go to be half the man that you are."

Skinner gave her a weak smile. "Thanks, Dana. What I really need is a way to convince Mulder to a least give me a chance. I would like your help in trying to convince him." He looked sheepishly over to her. "This isn't going to be a problem for you, is it?"

"I'd be lying if I told you no. I can't see how a relationship between you and Mulder could work and not interfere with our jobs. I don't think it is right ethically." She crossed her arms over her midsection. "But I will help you because I think you'd be good for Mulder. He needs someone in his life to look out for him and to love him. Especially now that all of his family are dead."

Skinner heaved a sigh of relief. With Scully on his side he might stand a chance of winning Mulder from Olsen. "Thanks, Dana."

"I'm going to bed. The bathroom is all yours," she said, walking back through the bathroom to her room.

Skinner grabbed his toiletry kit and walked into the bathroom.

***

"Can I stay the night, Fox?" Olsen asked as they stepped out of the shower.

"No, Eric. I'm sorry, but I don't think that would be a good idea not with my partner and boss sharing the cabin with me."

"Maybe you can come back to mine with me."

Mulder shook his head. "Eric, I'm sorry, but I really need some time to make up my mind."

Mulder pulled on a pair of boxers and his robe and loaned Eric a pair of his sweats and socks to wear. Then he stuffed Eric's ruin uniform into a laundry bag. "I'm not sure if your dry cleaner will be able to save this, Eric."

"I probably should burn it. I doubt the smell is going to come out," he said, taking the bag from Mulder and heading for the bedroom door.

Skinner was in the kitchen fixing himself a glass of warm milk, when the two men came out of the Mulder's bedroom. He was rather surprised when Olsen went to pull on his boots. Skinner assumed that Olsen was going to be spending the night in Mulder's bed. "You're leaving?"

"For now," Olsen said, glaring at him.

"Eric, I'll see you tomorrow," Mulder said, holding the door open for his lover. Who stole a kiss before going out the door.

"It's already tomorrow. I'll see you for lunch...okay?"

"Okay."

Mulder walked over to where Skinner stood in the kitchen and looked in the saucepan. "Warm milk, Walter?" he smiled, finding that sweet.

Skinner blushed. "I needed something to help me sleep."

"Can you make me some, too?" Mulder asked, sitting at the counter.

Skinner grinned as he poured some more milk into the saucepan and added a little more honey.

"Will you be able to stay through the weekend?" Mulder asked.

"Even with killing those two Bigfoots the case will still take a couple more days to wrap up. I want to make sure you aren't in any danger. We don't know if those were the only creatures around." Skinner poured the warm milk into to mugs, setting one in front of Mulder.

"It's pretty unlikely that any more Bigfoots will remain in the area. Not after two of them were killed."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry, Fox."

"That's okay, Walter. I want to talk to Doctor Mora. He might know something about the Bigfoots, and also I want to talk to some of the town's senior citizens. I was going to do that after my second night here, but then I decided we were dealing with a human perpetrator." Mulder sipped the milk.

Skinner drained his mug and yawned. "I think I'll turn in now. I'll see you in the morning." He stopped next to Mulder's chair and leaned down and kissed him.

Their lips parted with a soft smacking sound. "Night, Walter."

"Night, Fox."

***

End of Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

North Woods Chapter 3  
by Jo B.  


***

Mulder's cabin  
Saturday, April 16, 2000  
7:30 a.m.

Mulder came instantly awake at the sound of rapping on the French door leading into his bedroom. He lifted his head cautiously off the pillow and peered over at the door. For some reason, he half expected to see a large hairy face staring back at him through the glass. He was relieved when he only saw a ruggedly handsome, uniformed man. He slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans then padded in his bare feet over to door, and opened it.

"Can I help you?" He shivered as the cool morning air came in through the open doorway.

"Agent Mulder, I'm Ernest Brenner from the DNR. Sheriff Olsen sent me over to collect the carcass from your deck," the man said, holding out his hand.

Mulder noticed that the deer was gone as he shook the man's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Brenner."

"I've already hauled it out to my truck. I just wanted to let you know what happened to it. Wouldn't want you thinking that the Bigfoot came back for it, now would I?" he joked, then went on as his eyes caressed Mulder's bare chest. "That was something wasn't it? Who'd have thought there were Bigfoots in the area? You were there when they killed the second one weren't you?"

"Yes. Look it's really is early and..."

"What did it look like?" Brenner asked, stepping closer to Mulder.

"Ah, it was big and hairy. Now, Mr. Brenner, if you don't..."

"I heard it stunk to high heaven. Boy, I wish I could have seen it. Olsen, that lucky bastard, killing one Bigfoot and discovering their lair and rescuing the Congressman...he's going to be famous." Brenner looked Mulder up and down as he spoke.

Mulder suddenly felt naked under the man's stare and wished he had more on than just a pair of jeans. "Mr. Brenner, it's early and..."

"He's gay you know?" Brenner said.

"What?"

"Sheriff Olsen. He's a homosexual. You're close friends with him aren't you?" Brenner licked his lips as he looked at Mulder's nipples that were hard pebbles from the cool early morning air. He raised his eyes and stared at Mulder's full plump lips.

"I really don't think that is any of your business. I think you should..."

The man took a step closer. "You're a damn fine looking man, what say we..."

"Fox darling, are you going to sleep all..." Scully paused in the doorway and feigned surprise. "Oh, I thought I heard voices, but I assumed it was the radio," she said sweetly, walking across the bedroom to Mulder, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him. Scully had heard the two men talking outside the bedroom door and figured the DNR man needed rescuing before her partner decked him.

Brenner's eyes widened and he blushed. The town's gossip said that Mulder and Olsen were a couple, but it looked like that was false. "Excuse me, ma'am, I better get going. Ah, it was nice meeting you, Agent Mulder."

Mulder shut the French door and started chuckling. "Thank you, Scully, your timing couldn't have been better. I owe you one."

"I'll hold you to that, Partner." Scully grinned. "I'm going to make some coffee. Why don't you get dressed?" she said, heading out the bedroom door.

Mulder stared longingly at his bed. He didn't know how Scully could be this chipper so early in the morning after they had both gotten only a few hours of sleep. He was usually the morning person and he was still beat from last night.

***

Ashburg  
Saturday, April 16, 2000  
9:30 a.m.

Sheriff Olsen had his deputies out handling crowd control. Main Street looked like a virtual parking lot, there was traffic coming into town from both directions. He had several news teams waiting outside to interview him. Damn he hated the press. Why did this have to happen to him? Olsen picked up the phone and dialed his lover. He hoped that Fox was up.

"Mulder."

"Hi, Fox, how is your morning?"

"Hi, Eric." Mulder smiled across the sofa at Scully. They were watching the morning news shows. "My morning is nice and peaceful. However, I can see from the news that yours must be anything but."

"Tell me about it! I can't believe the number of people already in town. It seems like everyone in a two hundred mile radius just jumped in their cars and headed up here," Olsen grumbled.

"So when's the dashing hero going in front of the cameras?" Mulder chuckled.

"Ah jeez, Fox, couldn't you come down and do the interviews for me? After all, it was your theory all along that we were dealing with a Bigfoot."

"Sorry. You're the hero, Eric. Don't forget you single handedly took down a seven foot enraged Bigfoot, then rescued Congressman Asner. You're famous. They're already flashing your photo across all the networks." Mulder smirked over at Scully.

"Don't remind me," Olsen groaned. "Fox, I'm going to have to cancel lunch with you today. Maybe I'll be able to get away for dinner later." Olsen hated that he had to cancel. He didn't want to leave Mulder alone for too long with Skinner. Maybe now that the case was over the A.D. would be heading back to Washington.

"That's okay, Eric." Mulder was slightly relieved; he didn't want any conflicts between Olsen and Skinner. "Don't keep the press waiting...I'll talk to you later," Mulder said.

"Yeah. Bye, Fox."

Scully shut the television off and stood. "Let's go sit on the deck."

Mulder followed her outside. The sun was up and felt pleasantly warm despite the temperature only being in the mid-fifties. They sat on a couple of cedar deck chairs. "It's hard to believe that they are predicting snow flurries by morning."

"Yeah, but it is still only the middle of April. Mulder, you seem to be getting really close to Sheriff Olsen...what are you going to do in six weeks when your vacation is over?" Scully asked.

"Scully, I don't know what I'm going to do next week, let alone six weeks from now. Eric makes me happy."

"Would you quit your job to stay here with him?"

Mulder frowned and looked out at the lake. "I don't know, Scully."

"How do you feel about Skinner?"

Mulder was surprised by her question. "What do you mean?"

"Skinner told me how he feels about you last night."

"He did? I'm surprise he told anyone how he felt. That doesn't sound like him."

"Mulder, he's in love with you...and seeing you with Olsen last night must have been painful for him. He just needed someone he could talk to," Scully said.

"That must have been hard for him to do. I'm beginning to believe he really must have some sort of feelings for me," Mulder mused.

"He's in love with you." Scully shook her head sadly, Mulder had such low self-esteem that it was hard for him to imagine that someone would actually care deeply for him. She leaned back and looked at him. "How do you feel about Skinner?"

Mulder grinned sheepishly at her. "Skinner's been my number one fantasy for the past six years. I respect him more than any man I've ever known." Mulder stood and walked over to the railing. "Scully, I'm afraid that I could sabotage our work relationship by getting involved with him. You know I haven't had the best luck with relationships."

"Mulder, I don't think you should get involved sexually with our boss."

Mulder turned back and faced her with a look of surprise on his face. "You don't?"

"No, I don't. First, it's against Bureau policy for Skinner to be sexually involved with a subordinate; he could be reprimanded or worse, fired. Secondly, our enemies could use this information to blackmail you or Skinner. Finally, if it doesn't work out it will be almost impossible for you to continue working for him," Scully said.

"Scully, I think it would be worth the risk. If we're careful, no one will ever find out. If it doesn't work out I'm sure we'd both be very adult about it," Mulder argued.

Scully smiled. "How did I know that would be your response?"

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Yes. I still don't believe it is a good idea, but I think you should follow your heart. And Mulder, I really believe that he does love you."

Mulder's lips curled up in a sheepish smile. "Thanks, Scully. I'm going back inside for some more coffee would you like another cup?"

"Sure, Mulder."

Mulder went inside and came back out carrying two mugs. They continued sitting on the deck enjoying the peaceful tranquility of the late morning, while staring out at the lake with the warmth of the sun shining on their faces.

"Good morning," Skinner said, stepping out on the deck and carrying his own mug of coffee. He was more rested than he had been in two weeks. He couldn't believe that he had slept so late. Before coming downstairs, he had taken the time to check on the status of Congressman Asner and his daughter, and then he called the Deputy Director.

Mulder looked Skinner up and down. He looked incredible dressed in jeans and a FBI sweatshirt; it emphasized his narrow waist and broad, muscular chest. "You're looking good. I take it you slept well."

"Remarkably well. Thank you." Skinner sat on the deck chair next to Mulder.

"I was waiting for you to get up before making breakfast. I hope you and Scully are hungry," Mulder said, standing.

"Mulder, you're going to cook for us?" Scully asked, somewhat surprised.

"I thought you were having lunch with Sheriff Olsen," Skinner said.

"Eric called earlier, he's too busy handling crowd control and the press. They've been pouring into town since the news about the Bigfoots was released last night," Mulder said.

"Do you need any help?" Skinner asked.

"No. You two just relax and enjoy the scenery." Mulder walked back inside, he had some onions and green peppers that he had diced a couple of days ago and placed in Tupperware containers in the freezer. He pulled those out along with a package of sliced mushrooms from the refrigerator, then a thick slice of ham. He figured Scully and Skinner both would enjoy an omelet. He diced the ham into small cubes then threw it in the saute pan with the vegetables. As the vegetables and ham were sauteing, he pulled out a loaf of bread from the breadbox and started a couple of slices toasting. Then he started scrambling the eggs. Mulder had noticed that Skinner looked like he could use a good meal.

Scully looked out toward the dark woods for several minutes. "Sir, I don't understand why after so many centuries of hiding, a Bigfoot would risk discovery for the sheer purpose of abducting a human male. Why Congressman Asner and not his aide? Why him?"

Skinner was worried. "I don't know, Agent Scully. I'm worried that one of those creatures might have left the deer carcasses on Mulder's deck. I don't think that Asner was the only one it was interested in."

"Do you think Mulder might still be at risk?"

"Yes. We can't be sure that there aren't more Bigfoots in the area."

Scully looked back out at the dense woods. "What can we do to protect him?"

"I think we need to figure out why the Bigfoot was attracted to Asner and Mulder. They must have something in common that drew it to them," Skinner said.

Mulder opened the window over the sink and heard the last part of their conversation. "It was our Eastern accents. Breakfast is ready. Do you want to eat inside or out?"

"Inside," Scully said, still glancing toward the woods. Mulder and Asner were good-looking men; she wondered if that was what drew the Bigfoot to them.

Mulder carried the plates to the dining room table. Then he went back for condiments and the pitcher of orange juice.

Skinner eyes widened with surprise, the breakfast really looked and smelled heavenly. He realized suddenly that he was starving. "Country hash browns, a ham omelet, toast, and fresh fruit. Mulder, this looks delicious. I didn't know that you could cook."

"Anyone can cook breakfast, but I do know how to cook other things. I'm not totally inept in the kitchen," Mulder grinned.

Skinner took a seat at the table and dug into the omelet. It was loaded with cheese, green peppers, mushrooms, ham, and onions just the way he liked it. He closed his eyes as he relished on the first bite.

Mulder watched with satisfaction as Skinner ate. He'd never felt this way about anyone enjoying his cooking before. When he cooked for Phoebe, then Diana, it had become a chore instead of something he enjoyed doing. He had to watch the amount of saturated fat and salt he used or they would blame him for every pound they gained. For some reason, he ended up doing all of the cooking during their relationships. He frowned and picked at his omelet. Sometimes he hated his eidetic memory; most of his memories weren't worth remembering.

"Are you going to finish that or play with it?" Skinner asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not very hungry." Mulder noticed that Skinner's plate was clean. "Would you like it?"

Skinner reached his hand out and Mulder passed him his plate. "You really are a good cook, Fox," he said shoveling more eggs into his mouth. "Has he ever cooked for you, Agent Scully?" he asked between bites.

"No. He did bake me a cake for my birthday last year; at least he claimed he baked it. At the time, I thought he was joking, but now I'm not so sure." Scully spread some raspberry jam on her toast. She was getting almost as much enjoyment as Mulder was watching Skinner eat. She and Kimberly had been worried about the A.D.'s health the past week, it was good to see him eating and sleeping again. She thought that Skinner must be pretty confident that he would succeed in winning her partner's heart.

"So are you still planning to talk to Doctor Mora today?" Skinner asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll go with you. If you don't mind?"

"No. I don't mind."

"Who's Doctor Mora?" Scully asked.

"The town's veterinarian. He acted suspiciously when I showed him the hair sample I took from the railing of my deck the other day."

"Well, you two are on your own. I'm going back to D.C. this afternoon. I want to be there when they do the autopsies on those two Bigfoots." Scully looked at her watch. "My flight leaves from Duluth in five hours. So I'll be leaving here in a half hour."

The doorbell rang and Mulder unfolded himself from his chair and walked over and opened it. "Colton," Mulder said as the other man pushed passed him and entered the cabin. Two other agents followed him inside and smiled apologetically at Mulder.

Colton made a beeline for Skinner as he jealously glanced around the opulent log home, wondering how Mulder could afford to stay there. "A.D. Skinner, the men and I were wondering if we are through here? Now that the Congressman has been recovered and the...animals responsible killed." Colton looked hungrily at the remaining food on Skinner's plate. The diner had been too crowded and they couldn't get a table.

"No. I need you men here. We're not sure if there are any other Bigfoot in the area. Either one of the two that were killed yesterday or a third yet to be captured left a deer carcass on Agent Mulder's deck yesterday. We're not leaving here until I'm one hundred percent assured that Agent Mulder is no longer in any danger," Skinner growled. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and pushed away from the table.

Agent Thomas cleared his throat, he was starving. "Agent Mulder, we couldn't get anything to eat in town because of the crowd. Do you suppose we could impose on you for a bite to eat? Maybe a bowl of cereal?"

Mulder couldn't allow them to go hungry especially since Skinner was going to have them patrol the cabin grounds. "Sure. Why don't you take a seat at the counter and I'll fix you each an omelet and some country hash browns."

Scully and Skinner cleared the table and did the dishes while Mulder started on three more omelets. Scully poured the three agents some coffee then looked at her watch. "Mulder, I better get going if I'm going to get to Duluth in time to catch my plane. I'll call you tonight."

"Sure, Scully, with any luck we won't see each other again for six weeks." Mulder dumped an omelet on a plate then scooped up some hash browns.

"Agent Scully, keep me abreast of your findings," Skinner said as he set the butter and jam on the counter in front of his men.

"Hey, if Agent Scully is leaving can I have her room?" Colton asked.

"NO!" Skinner and Mulder both responded simultaneously.

The other two agents could barely keep the smiles from their faces.

"Thanks, Mulder, this is delicious," Agent Thomas said. If he was going to be stuck here, at least he wasn't going to starve. He might be able to catch some rays out back while on patrol.

"Sir, can we get going to see Doctor Mora?" Mulder asked, setting the last plate of food in front of Colton.

"Okay, Agent Mulder, let me change first." Skinner wouldn't dream of interviewing anyone without his FBI regulation suit and tie. He passed Scully on the stairs as she came down carrying her bags. "Have a safe trip, Agent Scully," he said, then added quietly, "and thank you for last night."

Scully smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, sir. I hope it works out."

Skinner was determined to make it work. He had one thing in his favor, when Mulder's vacation was over, he would be coming home to D.C. Skinner saw it in Mulder's eyes yesterday as the younger man worked with Scully, Mulder loved his job too much to just up and leave it. Skinner still had the immense task of convincing Mulder that a relationship with him could work, but he felt up to the task. He quickly stripped out of his jeans and sweat shirt, folding them neatly over the back of a chair he walked over to the closet and pulled on a fresh linen shirt and his gray Brook's Brother's suit.

When he returned downstairs he heard a commotion coming from outside.

Agent Thomas looked up from putting his dish in the dishwasher. "The press is outside. It seems they discovered that it was Mulder's theory that we were dealing with a Bigfoot and they're trying to get an interview with him."

Skinner grunted and headed for the front door. He stepped outside and watched as Mulder tried to tactfully handle the press.

"Sorry, I have no statement to give you. I wasn't assigned to the case...I'm only here on vacation. Now if you want to interview me about my vacation I'd be more than happy to answer your questions," Mulder said smiling charmingly.

The reporters weren't going to be put off so easily. "Can you at least confirm Sheriff Olsen's statement that it was your theory that a Bigfoot was responsible for the murders and the Congressman's abduction? He said that if it weren't for your insistence he might have been too surprised to defend himself when the Bigfoot attacked him. What made you suspect that you were dealing with a Bigfoot, Agent Mulder?"

Skinner realized that Mulder's charm wasn't working. "Agent Mulder is done answering your questions. Any questions you have can be addressed to Mr. Adam Johnson in the FBI public relations department." He indicated to Mulder that they should be leaving with a nod of his head toward his car.

"Excuse me, sir, who are you?" a reporter asked, walking backwards in Skinner's path.

"Assistant Director Walter Skinner," he growled.

"Were you surprised to find out that you were dealing with a Bigfoot, sir?"

Skinner glanced over at Mulder then looked back at the reporter. "No." He unlocked the car doors and climbed in before they could ask any more questions.

Mulder climbed in the passenger side and buckled his seat belt; he sat watching Skinner as the larger man drove onto the main road.

"Is there something you want to say, Agent Mulder?"

"You weren't even a little surprised?"

"Nope."

"You looked surprised when you saw its body."

"That wasn't surprise."

"It wasn't?" Mulder arched an eyebrow.

"No. I was just amazed by its size. Not that it was a Bigfoot. I would have been more surprised if you were wrong."

"Really?" Mulder asked skeptically.

"Fox, I learned my lesson during the Pincus case. You were almost killed because I didn't believe you and had you committed for observation. I'll never make that mistake again. I'm sorry." Skinner felt contentment talking honestly to Mulder; he had wanted to apologize for that Pincus case for the longest time.

"So are you saying that you will always believe me?"

"No. I won't believe you on April fools day," Skinner quipped. "Fox, I will do my best to suspend my disbelief to hear you out. If you can convince me that there is a slight chance that you might have a valid theory, then I will back you up." The pleasant fragrance of the cologne the younger man was wearing filled his senses, he wanted to pull the car over and take Mulder into his arms and make love to him on the side of the road.

Mulder was speechless. No one had ever shown almost blanket faith in him before. It felt surreal. He sat silently beside Skinner and watched the scenery pass outside the window. He turned and watched Skinner's strong profile as the A.D. slowed the car coming upon a traffic jam. "Walter, if we started a relationship you have a lot more to lose than I do. You could be fired for sleeping with a subordinate..."

"Fox, I'd quit the FBI in a heart beat if it meant that I'd have you as my lover. My career doesn't mean as much to me as you do." Skinner rolled down the window, they were in standstill traffic, and he looked over at Mulder. "I've been offered positions outside of the FBI for a lot more pay than I'm making now."

Mulder shook his head. "I don't want you to quit. I-I need someone who believes in me, my work...Scully is wonderful but she refuses to look beyond her science." Mulder was so tired of her scoffing at all of his theories, not even willing to give them any consideration. He thought by now that he'd have earned a little of her faith.

"I can do that whether or not I'm your boss. Fox, you earned my respect long ago. You stood by me when no one else would." Skinner reached over and squeezed his hand. "I will always be there for you if you'll let me."

Mulder smiled weakly. "Walter, I'm not the easiest person to live with. I'm moody as hell and tend to be messy and annoying at times."

Skinner threw back his head and laughed when he calmed down he turned to Mulder. "I've been your boss for over six years, Fox. Do you think for a moment that I don't know just the type of man you are? You're moody and annoying at times, but you're also honorable, trustworthy, and have a good heart." The traffic started moving slowly again.

Mulder smiled softly. "Can I have that in writing? I want to pull it out when we have our first fight."

Skinner nearly beamed with delight. "Then you'll have a relationship with me?" He wanted more, but he didn't think Mulder was ready to move in with him yet.

"Yeah, as soon as I'm back from my vacation." Mulder sighed, touching Skinner gently on the shoulder. "I want to break it off with Eric gently, I owe him that much. Eric knows that as soon as my vacation is over I'll be going back to D.C. He's a good man, Walter." Mulder was unable to say more, he cared too deeply for Olsen and he knew Skinner would never understand.

"I know he is, Fox. I'm sorry that I've put you in such a position..." Skinner trailed off sadly.

Mulder quickly looked around then leaned over and kissed Skinner on the cheek. "Don't worry about it, Walter, it's my problem."

Skinner sighed and turned into the veterinarian's clinic.

Mulder felt guilty about Eric. Although, he was overjoyed about what his brief conversation with Walter had revealed. Maybe he should investigate spring as an X-File. It certainly was the time for lovers.

Skinner pulled into a parking space next to the building. They both climbed out of the car and headed for the door.

Doctor Mora was in the reception area talking to his assistant when they entered. "Agent Mulder, this is a surprise," he said.

"Doctor Mora, this is my boss Assistant Director Walter Skinner. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Is there something wrong, Agent Mulder?" The elderly doctor glanced at the two men larger men.

"I think it would be better if we spoke in your office. Don't you, Doctor?"

Mora looked between the two men nervously then he turned back to his assistant. "Tammy, hold all of my calls. Right this way, gentlemen." The doctor led them back into his office.

Mulder walked over and stared out the window. "Doctor, how long have you known about the Bigfoot in the woods around Long Lake?"

Mora sighed and took a seat behind his desk; he started fiddling nervously with a paperclip. "They never killed before. Usually they keep to themselves, even during mating season. We've only had one incident where someone has gotten hurt and that was almost sixty years ago," the doctor said.

"What happened back then, Doctor?" Skinner asked, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"A young man was raped while hunting. He shouldn't have been in those woods during the springtime. Only a few people ever knew what happened."

"How did you find out about it, Doctor Mora?" Skinner asked.

"The young man was my father, Mr. Skinner. People up here used to hunt for food back then, we weren't that large of a community at the time only a couple dozen families. Farmers mostly. Venison was a staple source of protein. Even so, most hunters avoided the area around Long Lake. The year my father was attacked, we were just recovering from one harshest winters in memory. The deer population had been diminished and my father had to hunt areas that he'd normally would avoid, especially in the spring." Mora rose and got himself a cup of coffee; he turned back to Skinner and Mulder holding up the coffeepot. "Do you gentlemen care for a cup?"

"No, thank you. What happened to your father, Doctor?" Mulder asked.

"I don't know the whole story...I hadn't been born yet. My mother was pregnant with me when the incident happened. I just know what she told me over the years. If you want the whole story you'd have to ask her, she might be willing to talk about it." Mora sat back behind his desk.

"I would like to talk to her as long as it is all right with you. But first, we would like to hear what you know about what happened." Mulder stood by the window with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Agent Mulder, it isn't up to me whether my mother talks to you, it is up to her. What I know is very little. My father had been missing for several weeks; then he came stumbling out of the woods one day naked and collapsed on the porch to our house. My grandfather and mother carried him inside. He was filthy and his body was covered with cuts and bruises. Mother never went into details, but she said that a Bigfoot had its way with him. My father never recovered. He wouldn't leave the house and spent most of his time in bed. Then the following spring he simply vanished. One of the local farmers said they saw him walking in the direction of Long Lake. My mother and grandfather went out looking for him, but they found no trace of him," the Doctor said sadly.

"Doctor, why were you trying to protect these creatures, if they were responsible for hurting your father?" Mulder asked.

"My mother raised me to respect all of God's creatures, even the Bigfoots. Agent Mulder, just because one hurt my father, that doesn't make them all bad. I've spent my whole life studying the Bigfoots around Long Lake. For the most part, they are gentle, timid creatures, except during the spring mating season, but even then, they tend to avoid people. My father must have accidentally stumbled upon their lair," Mora said.

Skinner was fascinated. "How many of these creatures live around Long Lake?"

"I'm not really sure. They are not the easiest creatures to track, at times, they seem to appear as if from thin air. Their ability to hide is what has kept them a mystery for so many years. In all the decades I've been studying them, I've only seen them four times."

"What about the dead deer carcass left on Agent Mulder's deck? Why would it do that?"

"When my father was recovering from his attack, deer carcasses started showing up on our porch throughout the year. After my father disappeared, the deer carcasses were no longer left on our porch. My mother thought it was the Bigfoot trying to make amends for hurting her husband. I don't think that's why they were left, I think it was a form of courtship." Mora looked up at Mulder as he spoke.

"If they are as gentle and timid as you describe them, then why would one break into the Congressman Asner's cabin and kill his wife and aide then abduct him?" Skinner growled.

"Mr. Skinner, I don't know. It doesn't make sense. Congressman Asner must have done something to attract the one to him..."

"What about Agent Mulder? Is he still in any danger?"

"No. I'm positive that he's not."

"Well, I'd rather not take your word for it!" Skinner didn't like the fact that the doctor hadn't told Mulder about the Bigfoots in the first place.

"Sir, I'm sure the doctor is right, there isn't any danger..."

"I'll determine that, Agent!" Skinner's look dared Mulder to challenge him. Most agents would crumble under his glare, but not Mulder.

"Sir, I'll remind you that I'm on vacation..."

"You're still my agent and involved in a homicide investigation. I'll decide if you need to be protected!" Skinner snapped.

Mulder glared at him. "Does that mean you're going to tuck me in at night?"

"If that is the only way I can be assured of your safety, Agent Mulder, then yes."

Mulder wondered if Skinner's feelings for him was causing his boss to become overly protective? He decided to imagine another agent in his place and what Skinner's reaction would be. Mulder was almost disappointed when he visualized that Skinner would have treated Colton in the same fashion, if their positions were reversed. Sighing, he turned back to the doctor. "Doctor Mora, can you tell us how to find your mother?"

Doctor Mora was temporarily startled by the question. He had been watching the two men argue. "My mother and I live south of town. She usually comes into town to eat breakfast at the diner with a group of her friends and spends the day in town, but because of the crowds she decided to stay home today." Doctor Mora wrote the directions to his home as he was speaking. He handed Mulder the slip of paper. Mulder studied it and passed it to Skinner.

"Thank you, Doctor Mora. We'll keep in touch if we have any more questions," Mulder said, turning and heading for the door.

Skinner stood and shook the doctor's hand then followed Mulder out of the office. After they climbed into the car Skinner paused before starting it. "Fox, I hope you know that I was acting as your boss in there. I'm trying not to allow our relationship to interfere with work."

"I know. I thought you were at first, but then I realized that you were only doing your job." Mulder squeezed his knee reassuringly. "This is going to take some getting use to for both of us."

Skinner took a hold of Mulder's hand, entwining their fingers together. "Fox, I am going to try damn hard not to treat you differently at work, but I can't promise you that I won't be worried or concerned about you."

Mulder smiled. "Let's go talk to Mrs. Mora."

Skinner grinned and started the car.

***

The Mora Home  
Saturday, April 16, 2000  
2:30 p.m.

Mulder sipped the coffee Emily Mora had brought him. The elderly lady was in her eighties and seemed as sharp as a tack. Her story was unusual to say the least, but he found it convincing. However, he could tell that Skinner was having a difficult time with it.

"Mrs. Mora, how can you be sure that the Bigfoot didn't rape your husband? Your son seems to think that it did, and even you said that he had been raped." The old woman baffled Skinner, he wasn't sure if she had all of her wits.

"Most of the time my Jonathan was delirious, but he told me during one of his more lucid moments that it wasn't the Bigfoot that touched him."

"Why haven't you ever told your son this, Mrs. Mora?" Skinner was having a really hard time believing her story.

"I have, but Henry has gotten it in his mind that it was a Bigfoot. The boy spends so much of his time in the woods searching for them that I never pressed the issue with him." Emily held a plate out to Skinner. "Would you like a snickerdoodle, Mr. Skinner?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Mora," Skinner said, taking a cookie off the plate.

"Please call me, Emma."

Mulder took a cookie then asked, "Tell me again about where Jonathan said he was for three weeks?" He knew she wasn't telling them everything -- she was being too evasive.

"He said that he awoke in a strange land...he thought the Bigfoot must have taken him there. He said there were plants and animals that he'd never seen before, but every time he'd tried to tell me more he'd just start shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't even remember how he got home." Emily sat on the sofa sadly, nervously wringing her hands together in her lap; she had a distant look on her face. "He went back to him...to that land," she muttered.

"To him, Emma?" Skinner asked.

Mrs. Mora didn't mean to let that slip out, but maybe it was time to tell everything she knew. She was an old woman and no longer needed the tributes she'd received over the past fifty-seven years.

"Mrs. Mora, why would Jonathan go back to someone who had hurt him?" Mulder asked.

Emily looked at them sadly. "His heart was back in that land, with the creature who took it and wouldn't give it back." Mrs. Mora rose and took a photograph down from the mantle and handed it to Skinner. "My Jonathan was a good looking man...don't you think so, Mr. Skinner."

The photograph was an old black and white, in it was a handsome dark-haired young man standing on the front porch of a house. He passed the photograph to Mulder. "Emma, what creature?"

"A goblin prince...it sends me a yearly tribute for Jonathan," she said quietly.

"You mean your husband is still alive? What sort of tribute?" Mulder asked excitedly.

Skinner sighed. He figured the old woman was senile -- goblin prince indeed. What sort of nonsense was that?

"Gold nuggets. At first he would have the Bigfoot leave deer...later he paid in vegetables and grain. He would always have the Bigfoots leave it on the fall equinox. Every year like clockwork. Then he started leaving gold nuggets in a pouch on my front porch. I couldn't sell it locally, people would talk. I had to make a yearly trip down to St. Paul. Henry never knew, he thought we were living off money that my father left me."

"Why haven't you ever told anyone about this before?" Mulder asked, kneeling next to her chair.

"At the time I had a child and my sick father to feed, Agent Mulder. I needed the money I made from selling the gold, if I told; he might have stopped sending it. Later, I did it to protect Henry...I didn't want him finding out that his father had left us for another man. Human or not, it would have been hard for him to accept."

Skinner frowned; he could see that Mulder believed every word of this absurd tale. "Emma, I'll admit that I'm having a difficult time believing your story. How do you know it was a goblin and for that matter a goblin prince who took your husband?"

"I met him. He came to our home on a midwinter's eve. He wanted to purchase Jonathan from me." Mrs. Mora had a lost look on her face. "He was so beautiful...I'd always thought goblins were suppose to be ugly. He was tall and regal, his skin was like fine porcelain and he had pointed ears and flowing white hair. I told him to leave, that my husband was not for sale. He laughed at me, and told me he already owned Jonathan's heart and he wanted to own all of him. He left without seeing my husband...a couple months later Jonathan went to him." Tears dampened the old woman's cheeks. "If you gentlemen don't mind I'd like to be alone now."

"Mrs. Mora, thank you for your time. May I come and talk to you again?" Mulder asked.

"No. I told you everything that I know...I don't want to talk about it again."

Skinner stood and took Mulder's arm. "Thank you, Emma. Come along, Agent Mulder."

Once back in the car Skinner turned to Mulder. "I take it you believe her tale?"

Mulder had been deep in thought and was brought back to the present by Skinner's question. "Some of it makes sense. There have been theories that the Bigfoot came from an alternative dimension. I always found that theory plausible. It would explain why no one has ever captured one until now. Throughout history there have been legends of goblins and other mystical creatures, why would it be so odd that the legends were based on fact and not fantasy?"

"So, what do you think we're looking for here, some sort of a dimensional gateway between our two worlds? If one existed why hasn't anyone discovered it before?" Skinner questioned, driving back toward the cabin.

"Maybe it has been discovered, but no one ever made it back to tell anyone. Walter, consider all the ships and planes that have disappeared without a trace in the Bermuda triangle. Where did they go? Or the countless unsolved disappearances throughout the world."

"Okay, you've made your point, but I still would like some solid proof that such a dimension actually exists." Skinner hid a smile. He always got a secret pleasure in seeing Mulder enthused and his mind leaping from theory to theory. Mulder was driving him to distraction, sitting there chewing on his lower lip with a distant look in his eyes. Skinner wanted him so badly.

Mulder worried his lower lip as he contemplated how he could possibly do that, his expression turned from thoughtful to one of puzzlement as Skinner turned off the main road and parked. "Sir..." was all he got out before he was pulled into a passionate kiss.

Skinner's side was pressed against the steering wheel as he leaned across the seat and kissed Mulder. He was overcome with a deep need to claim as much of Mulder as he could possess, his hands caressed up and down Mulder's back as the younger man melted into the kiss.

Mulder's fingers smoothed over Skinner's bald head, and then they brushed through the remaining hairs above his neck. He felt light-headed by the time the kiss ended. "Wow. I thought the first time might have been a fluke, but you really are a great kisser."

Skinner's fingers traced over Mulder's full bottom lip and smiled. "Has anyone ever told you, that you have the perfect mouth for kissing?"

Mulder felt a moment of dejà vu. He wasn't about to tell Skinner that Olsen had said almost those exact words to him. "Not recently," he lied.

Skinner's smile grew broader. It was as if he'd discovered something no one else knew. "I can't wait 'til we're back in D.C. where I can show you privately just how much I love your mouth."

It was Mulder's turn to smile and he now longed to get back to D.C. Maybe he should cut his vacation short?

"What are you thinking, Fox?" Skinner's fingers caressed over the two-day stubble of beard on Mulder's cheek.

"Going home with you as soon as this case is over." Mulder figured that the Langlys wouldn't have a problem with him breaking his two-month lease. Not since his life had been threatened. Besides, they should be able to rent the cabin again easily after all the publicity.

"It's officially over. The only thing keeping me and the other agents here is concern over your safety."

Mulder sighed. "I still want to check into Mrs. Mora's story. Do you know what it would mean if we can discover a gateway to another dimension?"

"Fox, we have enough problems in our own world without delving into another universe. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go traipsing around the woods. I'll remind you that those Bigfoot were attracted to you and we still don't know why."

***

Ashburg  
Saturday, April 16, 2000  
4:30 p.m.

All day Olsen had been puzzling over why the Bigfoot had shown an attraction to both Asner and Fox, when it suddenly occurred to him. He grabbed his phone and dialed Mulder's number.

"Skinner."

"This is Olsen, I'd like to speak to Fox."

"He's not available right now, can I take a message?"

"Where is he?" Olsen asked, annoyed.

Skinner was equally annoyed. "He ran into town for groceries."

"How long ago did he leave?" Olsen was wondering if he'd be able to catch Mulder in town.

"Look, Olsen, as soon as this case is over Mulder will be going back to D.C. with me. It's over, so do yourself a favor and just let him go."

"Look here, Skinner, you have absolutely no business interfering with our relationship! Only Fox can tell me when it's over!" Olsen barked. He was tired and stressed and wanted nothing more at the moment than to punch that arrogant FBI bastard in the nose.

"Stay away from him, Olsen!"

"Make me, Baldy! I don't see your ring on his finger...he's free to make up his own mind."

Skinner was steaming, he wanted to deck that conceited prick. He suddenly realized that he was talking a bit too loudly. Agents Colton and Thomas were out on the deck, it was cold outside so all the windows and doors were closed. Agent Adams had gone into town with Mulder. "Fine..." Skinner was about to slam the phone down when the sheriff's voice stopped him.

"Wait! It's the cologne. Fox and Asner use the same cologne. I think that might be what attracted the Bigfoot to them," Olsen said quickly.

"Cologne?"

"I saw a bottle of it in Asner's bathroom when I was searching the residence."

Skinner's mind processed that bit of information; it made perfect sense to him. "Okay, I'll see that Agent Mulder takes a shower as soon as he gets back," he said, ending the call. If it was something as simple as a scent attracting the Bigfoot, then there shouldn't be any danger once that scent was removed. But how could he prove that it was the cologne? Skinner walked into the bathroom and retrieved the bottle of cologne; he then pulled a towel off the rack. He pulled his long coat on and carried the towel outside. Colton and Thomas watched as he walked cross the yard and into the woods. He stopped, making sure he could see his agents on the deck through the trees, he hung the towel on a tree limb then liberally splashed the cologne on it. He was careful not to get any of it on him.

"What do you think he's doing?" Thomas asked.

"He's the boss not me. How the hell should I know?" Colton grumbled, rubbing his hands together to warm them as he watched the A.D. walk back across the yard and climb up on the deck.

Skinner looked back toward the woods, he could see the white towel through the trees where he hung it. "I want one of us to keep an eye on that towel at all times. Sheriff Olsen discovered that Congressman Asner uses the same cologne that Mulder uses. So we believe it might be what attracted the Bigfoot to both of them."

"So you think the Bigfoot will come for that towel?" Thomas asked.

"That's what I'm hoping. If it does, it will prove that it was the cologne that attracted it."

"And if it is, then Agent Mulder should be safe as long as he doesn't wear that cologne," Colton said, nodding his head. "That is excellent reasoning, sir. Does that mean we're going to be spending the night here?"

Skinner had decided already that he needed them here to help protect Mulder. "Yes. Until I'm assured that he isn't in any further danger. We'll take shifts keeping that..." Skinner stopped speaking and quickly pulled his gun from its holster. The wind shifted and carried the smell their way.

Colton and Thomas both whipped out their guns and aimed them toward the woods as an unreasonable fear washed over them. Only their FBI training kept them from fleeing.

"There!" Skinner shouted as he spotted the lumbering figure moving toward the towel and sniffing it. It snatched it off the branch then moved off into the dense woods with it clenched tightly in its fist.

"W-what do you want us to d-do, sir," Colton asked, his hand was shaking so badly that he could barely hold his gun straight.

"Nothing. I think we've just proved it was the cologne."

"Do you think it is still safe for Agent Mulder to be staying here even without the cologne, sir?" Thomas asked, unnerved by the sight of the Bigfoot.

"Leave it to Spooky, to pick this place for a vacation," Colton sneered.

Skinner glared at him. "These creatures have never attacked humans before now. So I'm almost a hundred percent sure that Mulder will be fine." Skinner wasn't really worried, now that the reason for Congressman Asner being attacked was confirmed, they'd be heading back to D.C. together. He only had to convince Mulder to forget this rubbish about an alternate dimension.

"We're back," Mulder shouted, through the open patio door. Shivering, he closed it. He didn't know why they'd leave it open when the temperature had dropped into the forties. He went about putting the groceries away with Agent Adams. He pulled out a roasting pan for the sirloin roast that he was making for dinner. The town was still crowded so he doubted that his fellow agents would be able to eat at the diner.

Skinner looked at the closed door. "Excuse me, Agents," he said, heading into the cabin. "Agent Mulder, I think it is advisable that you take a shower immediately. Then wash all of your clothes."

"Why?" Mulder asked as he self-consciously sniffed underneath his armpit, wondering if he reeked.

"We discovered that it's the cologne you're wearing that is attracting the Bigfoot."

"How did you discover that?"

"Sheriff Olsen called, he somehow recalled that Asner and you used the same cologne," Skinner answered. "I splashed your cologne on a towel and hung it out in the woods. It didn't take long for a Bigfoot to appear and grab the towel. It must have been the same one that has been leaving you the dead deer."

"Oh." Mulder was relieved. If it were something as simple as scent then that would be easy enough to fix. "I'll go and take that shower now. Sir, can you and Adams cut up the potatoes, onions, and carrots, and put them in the pan with the roast?"

"Sure, Mulder. Don't forget to wash your clothes, too."

Mulder went straight into his bathroom and stripped out of his clothes. He turned on the shower, while waiting for the water to heat up; he opened the drapes and looked outside. Mulder wondered how good a Bigfoot's sense of smell was? He thought he saw movement out in the woods so he quickly rushed over to the shower and stepped in. He spent twenty-minutes scrubbing his skin raw, until he was sure that all of the fragrance was gone. When he came out, he pulled on a freshly laundered pair of boxers, jeans, and a T-shirt. He threw all of his dirty clothes into a laundry bag and carried them out of the bedroom.

Skinner had been keeping an eye on the bedroom door as he was helping with dinner. He had just put the roast in the oven when Mulder stepped out. Skinner's eyes roved up and down Mulder's body stopping at his perfect-shaped feet. He wondered if there was any part of Mulder that wasn't perfect? Even the scars from bullets, knives, and an assortment of other weapons didn't mar his looks; they only enhanced the total package. "Would you like a beer, Mulder?"

"Yeah." Mulder eyed Agent Adams wearily, wishing he were alone with Skinner. Mulder hated that he couldn't touch Skinner. He wanted to run his hands underneath Skinner's sweatshirt and comb his fingers through the larger man's chest hairs, and feel his hard muscles. Mulder had wanted to do that since seeing his boss without his shirt the time he'd taken Krycek over Skinner's to apartment several years ago. Sighing, he started fixing the rest of the night's dinner.

Agents Colton and Thomas came in from outside and took a seat at the counter. They watched Mulder work in the kitchen.

"You'd make someone a fine little woman, Mulder," Colton quipped.

Mulder gave him the finger. The doorbell rang and he threw down the dishtowel and walked over to answer it. "Eric, I thought you'd be working late again."

"Did your boss tell you about the cologne?" Olsen asked anxiously, stepping into the cabin. He saw the other three agents standing around the kitchen counter, so he was unable to pull Mulder into his arms.

"Yes, he was able to prove that the Bigfoot was attracted to its scent by hanging a towel in the woods drenched with it. Skinner said the Bigfoot showed up and snatched the towel," Mulder said. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I just put a sirloin roast in the oven."

"No, thanks. I'm going home to grab a few hours of sleep then I have to get back to Ashburg. Can I talk to you outside for a second, Fox?" Olsen didn't like it that all the FBI agents were staring at him. Particularly Skinner, his face was set in a stony mask.

"Sure, let me get my shoes on first."

Mulder headed back to his bedroom while Olsen stepped out on the porch. He paced back and forth until Mulder stepped outside.

"Fox, is it true that you're going back to D.C. with Skinner, instead of spending the rest of your vacation here?"

Mulder frowned. He was peeved that Skinner had told Eric that. "Eric, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you myself. We both knew that I'd be going back to my job and life in D.C. eventually, and our relationship would be over. I just decided that I needed to leave a little sooner."

"To be with him?" Olsen asked bitterly.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Eric..."

Olsen was moved by the sadness in Mulder's eyes. "Don't be, Fox. Like you said, once your vacation was over, so would our relationship. If I ever get to D.C. do you mind if I look you up?"

"I'd insist on it. I do want to continue to be friends."

Olsen leaned in and kissed Mulder gently on the lips. "If you ever come to your senses and dump baldy and the FBI, I'll be here for you, Fox."

Mulder chuckled. "It's more likely that he'll be the one that comes to his senses."

"Stop selling yourself short! Fox, you're a remarkable man...Skinner realizes it and so do I."

Mulder blushed. "Eric, I really enjoyed our time together. I never had a more considerate lover. Thank you, for everything." Mulder squeezed his hand then let go and opened the door to the cabin.

"Bye, Fox. You have my email address write if you need someone to talk to," Olsen said, and then quickly headed down the steps to his car. He doubted that he'd ever get over Fox Mulder, he was the one man that Olsen had truly loved and letting him go was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

"Eric, I'll email you my report on the Bigfoot!" Mulder called.

"You do that, Fox. Take care," Olsen said, trying to keep the sound of misery from his voice as he climbed into his patrol car.

Skinner kept an eye on Mulder's face as the agent stepped back inside the cabin. He looked unhappy. The A.D. wished that the other agents weren't there; he wanted a moment alone with Mulder.

Mulder wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Did he want to go back with Skinner or stay? Now that they'd discovered why the Bigfoot had been attracted to him, he could use that knowledge to capture one alive or track it back to its lair, and hopefully to the gateway between their two worlds. His stomach fluttered when he looked over at Skinner, six years of wanting the man made his decision an easy one. He'd spend the remainder of his vacation in D.C. with Walter, then request to investigate this case later as an X-File...might as well have all the expenses paid for by the Bureau.

Dinner passed quickly with each man making small talk and discussing the Bigfoot. After dinner, Skinner made arrangements for the other agents to take the first available flight out of Duluth in the morning.

"Sir, we'd have to leave here at three o'clock in the morning in order to make that fli..." Colton grumbled.

Skinner's glare silenced the agent. "Well then, you should get back to the hotel and turn in early, shouldn't you?" With the Bigfoot situation cleared up, Skinner didn't see any reason for his agents staying at the cabin.

"Yes, sir." Colton's face was red with embarrassment. "Sir, are you flying back with us?"

"No. I'm staying a couple more days," Skinner said.

"Sir, are you sure Agent Mulder and yourself will be fine out here alone?" Agent Thomas asked.

"Yes. Without that scent to attract them, we should be perfectly safe."

"Okay, then we'll be heading back into town. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, Mulder," Thomas said, as he and the other agents headed for the door.

Mulder nodded goodnight, he was in the process of loading the dishwasher. He watched as Skinner followed the agents outside. He finished loading and starting the dishwasher when Skinner came back inside.

"BURRR...it's gotten colder out," Skinner said.

"Welcome to Minnesota in April, sixty-five one day and below freezing the next. The weather report from this morning said that we might have snow flurries tonight. We might need to snuggle up to keep warm," Mulder said, grinning.

Skinner kept a straight face as he walked into the kitchen. "I've heard there isn't a better way to stay warm than bare flesh against bare flesh." He then wrapped his arms around Mulder's body from behind and nuzzled his neck.

Mulder moaned softly, "We'll have to test that theory, sir."

Skinner nipped his earlobe. "Walter. No more sirs when we're alone."

"Hmm, does that mean you're not interested in playing any B&D games?" Mulder purred, turning around in his arms.

"No. Fox, I'm not into any games that require me to hurt you..."

"Who says you'd be the master?" Mulder asked, quirking an eyebrow and kneading Skinner's buttocks.

Skinner chuckled and dove in and claimed Mulder's lips in a searing kiss. He licked into the kiss, drinking in the younger man's essence. The scrap of stubble against stubble sounded loud to both men's ears. "We're going to have whisker burn if we're not careful," Skinner murmured.

"It's a good thing that the three stooges left then, isn't it?"

"Be nice, Fox," Skinner said, pinching his ass.

"Ouch, I thought you said something about not hurting..."

"Shut up, Fox," Skinner growled and reclaimed his mouth, making sure he'd obey at least one order.

When they came up for air several minutes later...Mulder pinched Skinner back.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Walter, in this relationship it's going to be fifty-fifty." Mulder smirked, pulling out of his arms. "There's a bottle of brandy in the cabinet, why don't you start a fire in the hearth and I'll fix us a couple of drinks?"

"Fifty-fifty," Skinner said, rubbing his ass and heading over to the fireplace. "Fox, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mulder pulled the bottle out of the cabinet and splashed the brandy into two snifters. "While we're having this discussion. I really want to make sure you don't over step the bounds of our relationship."

"Such as?"

"For one thing, telling Eric that I was going back to D.C. with you." Mulder carried the glasses over to the hearth and started warming them. "I wanted to tell him myself..."

"Fox, I'm sorry...I let jealousy interfere with my common sense...it won't happen again." Skinner relaxed back on the sofa, and watched Mulder warm the brandy. "I think we should talk about what we each want from this relationship -- don't you?"

"I couldn't agree more," Mulder said, handing him one of the brandy snifters then sat down as close as possible to Skinner, he looped one of his long legs over the top Skinner's and an arm around the larger man's back. Skinner switch the snifter to his left hand and used his right to pull Mulder even closer. "Besides sex what else do you want, Walter?"

Skinner chuckled. "Sex isn't even in my top three. Fox, more than anything I want you to learn to love me as much as I love you. I want your companionship, your friendship, and your trust...and I want us to have a committed, monogamous relationship."

"You already have my friendship and trust. I'm willing to commit to a monogamous relationship, heaven knows I'm not about to find someone else." Mulder grinned and took a sip of brandy. "I'm willing to work at the companionship...I'm generally a loner by nature. I'm not used to having someone there for me or visa versa. As for love...I'm not sure what that emotion is, so I can't promise you that I'd ever feel it or recognize it for that matter."

"All I ask is that you don't shut me out of your heart, Fox. As for recognizing love, you'll know." Skinner hugged him tighter then kissed the side of his head. "Tell me what you want?"

"First and foremost your respect. Then to know that you won't let our relationship interfere with our jobs. I don't want any special favors and I don't want you not to assign me a case because you're afraid for my safety." Mulder looked at Skinner then smiled saucily. "Oh and have I mentioned sex?"

"Fox, I promise that I won't allow our relationship to get in the way of our jobs. However, I won't promise you that I won't worry about you or be overly protective at times. That is part of what it is like to love someone." Skinner set his brandy snifter on the coffee table; he couldn't control his desire any longer. "Let's go to bed, I want to make love to you," he said, standing and holding out his hand to Mulder.

Mulder took it and allowed Skinner to pull him up. "Now you're talking," he said playfully as they headed for his bedroom. He stopped suddenly in the doorway and Skinner slammed into him.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's use your bedroom instead. I know it shouldn't be a problem without the cologne, but I don't think I want to have sex in front of the French doors."

Skinner looked over at the French doors and out in to the night beyond. He reached out and took Mulder's hand pulling him out of the room. "You're right. Let's go upstairs."

Mulder had to chuckle at the absurdity of two grown men afraid to stay in his bedroom, and Skinner practically dragging him up the steps. He had a sudden image of his burly boss turning around and throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him the rest of the way.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hold on a sec, Walter, I need to get something from my room." Mulder dashed back downstairs and into his bedroom. He rummaged through the nightstand then ran back upstairs to where Skinner was waiting in the doorway to his room. Mulder held the two items up for Skinner to see.

Skinner took the KY and condoms from Mulder. "Are you sure about this?"

Mulder smiled and kissed him softly then eased past him into the bedroom. "I want the whole thing. I've fantasized about you fucking me into oblivion for years." He reached for his sweatshirt and quickly pulled it over his head, tossing it on a chair.

"Slowly, Fox," Skinner said, tilting the lampshade so the light reflected on the younger man's body. "I want to watch you undress."

"Why? You've already seen me naked," Mulder said as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear. His penis was only at half-mast, but it quickly filled with blood as Skinner's eyes lustfully caressed up and down his body.

"Yeah, but I couldn't touch then. Now I want explore every inch of your body...every scar...every crevice... every erogenous zone."

"Hmm, keep talking you're making me hot," Mulder purred, stepping out of his sneakers and jeans at the same time.

When Mulder was standing completely naked before him, Skinner slowly walked around him. Not touching just looking. When he was facing Mulder again, he leaned in and kissed him, lightly touching the small scar just under his hairline. Skinner squelched the anger that aroused in him over that self-inflicted wound. He ran a finger around the bullet scar on Mulder's shoulder. "Scully," he said simply, then kissed the scar. Mulder stood still allowing him to explore his body. Skinner's fingers grazed over the scar on Mulder's abdomen and looked at him questioningly.

"The Jersey Devil case, a beast woman tried to remove my lung," Mulder answered.

Skinner took his arm and looked at the scar there, he could tell a knife caused it. It was another wound that he couldn't remember Mulder receiving.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Another woman."

Skinner kissed it then moved on. The worst scar was on Mulder's thigh. He hadn't been Mulder's boss at the time, but he did hear about how close the agent had come to losing his life, after being shot by Lucas Henry. Skinner knew there were other scars on Mulder's scalp hidden beneath his thick head of hair. Scars from numerous times of being knocked unconscious, and the worst, from brain surgery performed by persons unknown. This man had gone through hell during his short lifetime, and during his years in the FBI, more so than any other agent working for the Bureau, and surprisingly he had survived them all intact, with very little emotional and mental trauma. Most men would have been gone crazy experiencing half of what Mulder had experienced. Skinner held Mulder's face between his two large hands and leaned back in and kissed him soundly.

As the kiss grew more passionate, Mulder slowly humped against Skinner's jean covered groin, he enjoyed the feel of the fabric against his penis and the large erection the older man was sporting. He was dying to see Skinner naked. "My turn, G-man, now strip," he murmured, nipping at Skinner's lips then pulled away.

"With pleasure." Skinner toed off his running shoes, then unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his long legs along with his white briefs. He noticed Mulder smirking at his underwear. "What, not flamboyant enough for you, Agent?"

"No. I figured you for flannel, plaid boxers...not tighty whities," he chuckled. "I'll have to work on making you more flamboyant."

"Don't work too hard, Fox. Just remember I'm an Assistant Director in the FBI, it wouldn't do for me to be wearing silk boxers covered with glowing aliens," Skinner said glibly as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Who'd know?" Mulder licked his lips as he stared at Skinner's impressive erection. The head looked almost too large for him to get his lips around.

"See something you like?"

"I feel like I just won the lottery," Mulder said, his fingers caressing Skinner's broad, muscular chest and combing through the larger man's chest hairs. "You are built like a Greek God." He smiled, thinking that he already knew what a Nordic God tasted like. Now he was going to sample some Greek cuisine. Without another word, he sank to his knees and brought his lips to the large plum-sized head of Skinner's cock. He licked the pre-cum from it and swirled his tongue around the crown.

Skinner moaned with pleasure as he looked down at Mulder kneeling at his feet. The younger man was licking his penis as if it were a Popsicle. Not in his wildest dreams did he ever think that this would be happening. His hips moved involuntarily as Mulder lips wrapped around his cockhead and started sucking. It had been a long time since he had a blowjob. Sharon was never able to handle his size, and Mulder seemed to be handling him easily. Skinner's fingers laced through Mulder's hair holding him in place as he slowly thrust in and out of that hot space.

Mulder had a little trouble at first with Skinner's size, the large organ nudged at the back of his throat briefly cutting off his supply of air. He thought he might suffocate as Skinner pushed even further down his throat with each thrust. It took him a few seconds to find the rhythm, breathing through his nose as Skinner pulled out then pushed back in. Mulder relaxed his throat muscles and took almost all of the large man's length as Skinner rocked his hips thrusting in.

"Oh, so good," Skinner moaned. He closed his eyes and after several minutes had passed, he felt himself about to come, so he pulled out of Mulder's mouth. "No. Not yet. I want to be inside you when I come for the first time. May I?"

Mulder grinned up at him. He wanted to feel Skinner's cock filling him. He'd never had a lover who was as large as Skinner. "I wouldn't have it any other way. How do you want me?"

Skinner smiled at that. "I want you every way possible, but for now I'll settle for you on your back." His eyes were looking intently at Mulder's nipples. He was going to make Mulder scream. Skinner took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand.

Mulder walked over to the bed and laid seductively in the center on his back, spreading his thighs invitingly. His hand reached down and stroked his cock as Skinner tossed the lube and condoms on the bed next to his hip. Skinner's eyes burned into his as he climbed onto the bed and settled between Mulder's thighs and watched the younger man stroke himself.

Skinner's hand grabbed Mulder's wrist pulling it off his cock. "Don't touch that, it's mine," he growled. "Now put your hands over your head and grab the posts on the headboard."

Mulder's stomach fluttered and his cock grew harder at the husky growl in Skinner's voice and the look of wanton desire in his eyes. "Yes, sir," he said, grabbing the posts behind his head.

Skinner placed his hands on either side of Mulder's body then bent down and took his nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it for several moments, then he teased it with his teeth.

Mulder's body arched up and he moaned, "Ooh, yeaah..." He started making unrestrained sounds of pleasure as Skinner continued to tease his nipple with his mouth, while playfully pinching the other between his fingertips.

"Like that, do you?" Skinner chuckled as Mulder became more vocal, then he moved on to the other nipple and gave it the similar treatment until it was a hard nub. From there, Skinner licked his way up to Mulder's throat and nipped the tender flesh between collarbone and throat. One hand supported most of his weight while the other caressed lovingly up and down Mulder's ribs.

Mulder's legs looped around the back of Skinner's thighs as he rocked, trying for closer contact. The heat of Skinner's flesh pressed against his was sending waves of uncontrollable desire throughout his body. He never wanted anyone so badly in his life and as Skinner started chewing on his earlobe, he couldn't take any more. "Oh...God, Walter! Fuck me already!" His cock felt harder than the bedposts that his fingers were tightly wrapped around, his knuckles were white.

Skinner chuckled, "Oh, I can feel that you're ready, Fox." He eased a little of his weight down on Mulder's hard cock, getting a squeak out of the younger man. "Do you really want me to fuck you?"

"YES! Ooh, please..."

Skinner's mouth covered Mulder's before he could get another word out. He kissed Mulder harder and with more passion than he'd ever kissed anyone before in his life. Skinner was overjoyed that Mulder was giving himself totally to him. He had never felt this much desire for another person before.

Mulder's mind was having a hard time processing all the sensations racing through his body. Even with Eric, the pleasure wasn't all consuming, like it was now. Love? Could he be experiencing that elusive emotion?

Skinner pulled away and smiled down at Mulder's sweaty face then tenderly kissed his forehead, nose, and lips. He couldn't hold back any longer. His cock ached it was so hard. Skinner grabbed the tube of KY lying beside Mulder's hip as he eased off the smaller man and knelt between his thighs. He squeezed the lube onto his fingers, then lifted one of Mulder's legs on to his shoulder and generously spread the lubricant along his crease. He squeezed more of the lube on his finger and gently inserted it into Mulder's anus. The muscles clenched tightly around it, trying to expel the intruder. Skinner groaned, Mulder was so tight and hot, he could only imagine what that tight heat would feel like around his cock. He became suddenly worried that maybe Mulder was too tight and wouldn't be able to handle his size. "Fox, maybe we should wait until you're better able to handle my girth. I'm worried that I might hurt you."

"Shut up, Walter. I want this...just go slowly." Mulder bit his lip as he forced his body to relax accepting another of Skinner's fingers.

"You're in pain and I only have two fingers in you. How can you possible expect to handle my cock?" Skinner only had one other experience with having anal sex with another man, and that was almost thirty-years ago in Nam. His lover at the time had several other lovers before they teamed up, so he didn't have a problem with Skinner's size.

"I-it always hurts a little at first. You haven't done this very often have you?" Mulder was beginning to have his own doubts whether he'd be able to handle Skinner's girth. Eric's cock wasn't nearly as wide as Skinner's.

"It's been a long time," Skinner confessed as he continued to scissor his fingers in and out, feeling the muscles relax he added a little more lube and pushed a third finger inside. He turned his head and kissed the side of Mulder's leg. "No man has ever interested me since then...that is until now."

Mulder closed his eyes and delighted in the sensation of Skinner's fingers opening him. It was several minutes and a lot more lube before Skinner withdrew his fingers and Mulder heard the sound of a condom wrapper opening. He kept his eyes closed as Skinner lifted his other leg on to his shoulder. Then he felt the hard shape of Skinner's cockhead spreading his cheeks apart and press against his anus. He'd never felt anything so large and he shivered with fear and anticipation.

"Open your eyes, Fox. I want to be able to tell if I'm hurting you." Skinner's heart skipped a beat when Mulder slowly opened his eyes, and he found himself gazing into the greenest orbs he had ever seen. He wondered if he could read Mulder's emotions by his changeable eyes. Green would definitely be for passion.

Mulder took a deep breath and relaxed all of his muscles as he stared into Skinner's warm brown eyes. It was an effort to keep his expression passive as Skinner started to push inside him. There was an intense burn as the mushroom shaped head popped past the resisting sphincter muscle.

"Are you okay?" Skinner asked huskily. He was feeling tremendous pleasure as the muscles contacted and molded around the sensitive head of his cock. Be okay, Skinner prayed, not wanting this pleasure to end.

After several moments, Mulder blurted out breathlessly, "Fine. G-go ahead." The pain was incredible as Skinner slowly pushed in, but the initial burning was diminishing as his body started to adjust to the intrusion. By the time Skinner was fully sheathed inside him, Mulder was feeling a warm pleasure radiating from his ass. He had never been more fully filled in his life.

"T-tell me when you're ready?" Skinner moaned.

"Ooh, God, it feels so good," Mulder purred, he rocked a little making the cock move inside him, it was tightly pressed against his prostate. Even the smallest movements sent waves of pleasure throughout his body.

"I take it that's a yes." Skinner leaned back slightly so he could watch as he pulled his cock a few inches out of Mulder's stretched anus. He was amazed that Mulder had been able to handle his size. He pushed slowly inside. He kept up the slow in and out thrusts for several minutes, until Mulder started to beg him to go faster.

"Oooh, God! Yes! Faster!" Mulder's legs slipped off Skinner's broad shoulders and wrapped around his waist as he started to meet Skinner's thrusts. The bedsprings creaked and the headboard pounded against the wall under the force of their coupling. Mulder could feel Skinner's heavy sacs slapping his ass with each downward thrust. He watched with dreamlike fascination as a bead of sweat slowly dripped off Skinner's brow, landing on his hip. In and out, in and out, the sensation of being stuffed tightly was unbelievable. His fingers clenched the bedposts in an iron-grip as his orgasm hit and his body arched off the mattress. Semen spurted across his chest, followed by another, and another spurt. "AAUUGGHH!" he screamed, his anal muscles clenched around the hard object filling him.

Skinner had never felt anything more incredible than the tight muscles squeezing his cock. He strained to hold off his pending orgasm for a few more minutes. He didn't want this moment to end -- ever. Skinner continued to thrust in and out for several more minutes before he too went over the precipice and exploded deep inside Mulder. He slumped over the younger man in blissful exhaustion. Skinner lifted off Mulder's body just enough to lick some of the milky come off his chest.

Mulder pried his stiff fingers off the bedpost. He watched as Skinner licked his chest clean. The larger man's softening cock was still deeply buried inside him. Mulder contracted his anal muscles and received a groan from Skinner.

Skinner looked up into Mulder's amused, sated eyes, he leaned up and kissed him. "God, I really do love you."

Mulder yawned against his lips. "Hmm, sorry."

"No need to be," Skinner said, easing off Mulder's body. He held the end of the condom as he withdrew. Skinner peeled the condom off then knotted its end and climbed off the bed, disposing of it in the wastebasket in the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and washed his chest. Then he soaped up a washcloth and dampened another one, carrying both back to the bedroom. Mulder was sprawled out on the bed still too tired to move. Skinner started by washing his chest and then the lubricant off his buttocks and carefully examined him for any tears, he then used the damp washcloth to clean off the soap.

"Thanks," Mulder murmured.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, much better."

"Good, now get under the covers I'll be right back."

Mulder wondered if it was worth the effort, he shivered as the cool air in the bedroom dried his flesh and decided it was. "Hey, Walter, what side do you usually sleep on?" he shouted as he slipped under the covers.

"The left hand side, if that's okay with you," Skinner said, coming out of the bathroom.

"I really don't have a preference." Mulder moved over as Skinner turned off the light and climbed into bed.

Skinner pulled him back to the middle of the bed and into his arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

Mulder chuckled and nuzzled closer, resting his head on Skinner's shoulder; his hand was splayed across the larger man's chest. "I never figured you for a cuddler, Walter."

"I am, so get used to it," Skinner growled affectionately and kissed the top of Mulder's head. "Night, Fox."

"Mm, night," Mulder purred contentedly, closing his eyes, he was soon asleep.

***

Skinner couldn't say what woke him. Mulder was comfortably nestled in his arms, snoring softly. His eyes were drawn toward the doorway, and to a strange light. His heart nearly stopped as his eyes fell on the ghostly figure of Teena Mulder. She stood there staring back at him, her lips were moving as if she was trying to tell him something. He strained his ears to hear her...and finally made out three words 'your gun quickly'. He reacted instantly, leaping out of bed and grabbing his gun off the nightstand. He had it out of its holster and aimed at the door as a dark form charged into the room.

Mulder had awakened the moment Skinner pushed him aside. He watched in stunned terror as the A.D. emptied his weapon into a broad squat form, it let out a wail of agony and retreated from the room. They both caught a glimpse of the creature's hideous face as it passed in front of the moonlight streaming in from the window.

Skinner flipped on the lights and rushed over to his suitcase and pulled out a couple of more clips and a box of ammunition. He replaced the empty clip in his gun with a fresh one. "Fox, get dressed! We don't know if there are any more of those creatures around."

Mulder was already pulling on his clothes; he nervously looked at the green fluid burning holes into the hardwood floor. He briefly feared the retrovirus, but they would have succumbed by now. He had his clothes and shoes on in less than two minutes. "Give me the gun, Walter. You need to get dressed, too."

Skinner passed him the weapon and started pulling on his own clothes. "What was that thing?"

"I've never seen anything like it before in my life." Mulder's mind flashed suddenly to a book of fairytales he had read as a child. The creature did sort of resembled a few of the pictures in the book, he wondered if he should tell Skinner as he kept his eyes focused on the two doors coming into the room. "What did it want?"

"My guess, it was after you." Skinner put on his glasses then pulled on his socks and stepped into his running shoes.

"Me? Why would you think that?" Mulder gave him the gun back as they both advanced toward the door.

Skinner shoved Mulder behind him. "Why else would your mom warn me? She was afraid for your life," he said, turning on the lights as they headed downstairs careful not to step on any of the caustic green blood. Skinner kept the gun out in front of him, ready to shoot anything that moved.

"My mom was here?"

"Yeah. Where's your gun?" Skinner asked.

"The closet in my bedroom."

Their eyes followed the trail of blood going into the darkened bedroom. They stood perfectly still listening, when they were sure it was relatively safe Skinner advanced. He lunged through the door arching his gun around the room searching for a target. Mulder was right behind him and flipped on the light switch. The French doors stood open and the room was freezing. The rug in front of the doors was covered with snow that was blowing in from outside. Mulder went quickly to the closet to retrieve his gun.

"Wait!" Skinner barked, moving to stand in front of the closet with his gun leveled at the closed door. "On three. One...two...three..."

Mulder pulled the door opened and jumped back.

"Okay," Skinner voice held a tinge of relief at finding the closet empty. The trail of blood led outside, but he wasn't about to get sloppy, not with Mulder's life at stake.

"We need to call Eric," Mulder said.

Skinner glanced at the clock on the nightstand it was close to four o'clock in the morning. His agents would be halfway to Duluth by now. "Okay. Let's check the rest of the cabin first." He closed the French doors, one pane of glass was broken and so was the lock.

They did a thorough search of the rest of the cabin then Mulder called Eric. Mulder felt guilty hearing the exhaustion in his ex-lover's voice.

"Fox, what's wrong?" Olsen asked.

"Something broke into my cabin, Eric."

"What do you mean something? Was it a Bigfoot?" Olsen asked, coming instantly awake.

"No. We're not sure what it was...I ah...I think it might have been a troll," he mumbled.

"A troll?"

"Ah, yeah. It fit a few descriptions of trolls that I've read in fairytales." Mulder looked sheepishly over at Skinner who was listening to his phone conversation.

"I'll be right over, Fox," Olsen said, hanging up.

"Trolls, Fox?" Skinner questioned as Mulder hung up.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Do you have a better name for the creature we both saw?"

"No."

Mulder wandered around the cabin looking at all the damage caused by that creature's blood. "I hope the Langlys have this place insured," he said, coming back downstairs.

Skinner had made a pot of coffee and he looked sternly at Mulder. "You're leaving for D.C. first thing in the morning, Fox."

"No way! Walter, we need to track down that creature."

"Fox, it's not safe for you here. I'm bringing in the FBI Special Forces to investigate. I want you back in D.C."

"Sir, I'll remind you that this is my job! I've handled more dangerous X-Files in the past!"

"This thing was after you for some unknown reason, and I don't want you within a hundred miles of it! Is that clear, Agent Mulder?" Skinner barked.

"Sir, that's more the reason for me to stay! I can help flush that thing out..."

"No."

Olsen was standing in the front doorway and heard the last part of their conversation. He shook the snow off his coat and stepped into the room. "Fox, if this...ah, troll is really after you, I think your boss is right, you should go back to D.C. as soon as possible."

"Eric, it's my job. This is what I do for the FBI..."

"Fox, if it was a human perp after you, I doubt you'd be allowed to remain on the case. Am I right?" Olsen felt his temper rise as he got a close look at Fox and noticed the stubble burns on his cheeks and his kiss-swollen lips. He had a hard time containing his feelings.

Skinner nodded, and looked sternly at Mulder. "You're right, Sheriff. If the situation was serious enough, he'd also be sent to a safe house until the perp was caught."

Mulder was flabbergasted that they were both ganging up on him. "It's not human, so the same rules don't apply! I'm staying!"

Skinner was getting visibly annoyed. "Agent Mulder, you're out of line!"

"Sir, I'll remind you that I'm still on vacation...you can't force me to go back! You're only treating me this way because we've had sex!" Mulder snapped, running his fingers through his hair in agitation.

"Agent Mulder, don't challenge my authority! If I have to, I'll have this whole area cordoned off and you won't be allowed within fifty miles from here!" Skinner barked. Mulder visibly cringed, and Skinner felt guilty and softened his voice, "Fox, it's too dangerous for you here--"

"Don't call me Fox, it's Mulder!"

Skinner's heart lurched into his throat...Mulder was telling him that it was over. "Fox...look, we both agreed not to let our personal relationship interfere with our jobs. I'm not, and I would like the same consideration from you--"

Mulder glared at him angrily. "Dammit, sir! How can you take me off this case? You know how much these types of cases mean to me."

"I have no intention of taking you off this case. I'm only asking that you go back to D.C. until we can uncover why this new creature was after you, and if there are anymore like it in the area." Skinner walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Mulder, first Bigfoot and now a...troll, it isn't safe for you here. Go back to D.C., please."

Olsen had been watching the exchange and noticed the look that passed between the two men. Mulder seemed to reluctantly accept Skinner's order.

"Okay, but I'm coming back as soon as it is determined that I'm no longer in any danger. In addition, I want a daily progress report from the agents working on the case," Mulder said.

"I'll see that you get one." Skinner was relieved that Mulder had agreed to go back, but he was still worried about their relationship. "Are we still all right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Mulder sighed, "Walter, this is going to be harder than I thought. How can I tell when you're doing your job, and when you're being overly protective?"

"We just have to promise to keep our tempers in check and talk things out." Skinner lovingly touched the side of Mulder's stubble jaw. "So, does this mean I can still call you Fox?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Walter," Mulder said. He wanted to embrace Skinner, but he couldn't, not with Eric in the same room. So instead, he stepped away from Skinner's touch.

"Well, I'm glad you've both settled that. Can we get on with it?" Olsen grumbled as he studied the strange green fluid on the wooden floor. "What did you spill on the floor? Battery acid?" The wood underneath the fluid appeared to be burnt.

Mulder and walked over to where Olsen was standing. "That's the troll's blood. Walter emptied his gun into it." Mulder was still feeling slightly perturbed. "It came in through the master bedroom. The creature was short, only around five foot four inches, but it was very broad, almost as broad as it was tall, and it had an enormous head. It appeared to be clothed, but it was too dark to make out what it was wearing."

"And it bled acid green blood?"

"Yeah."

While Mulder and Olsen were talking, Skinner called the Bureau and arranged to have a special team sent to Minnesota immediately. He wanted to keep this incident under wraps. No use worrying the public or alerting the media. The team would come dressed as tourists. Even at this early hour, Skinner could hear the excitement in SAC Hardy's voice at the prospect of tracking down an unknown creature in the woods of northern Minnesota. Since the bodies of Bigfoot arrived at the Bureau, they had stirred quite a bit of excitement among the agents. By the time Skinner had gotten off the phone, he noticed that he was alone in the room.

Skinner found Mulder in front of the fireplace staring into the flames. "Where's Olsen?"

"He's gone to his cabin to get a couple of sheets of plywood to board up the French doors in the bedroom," Mulder said, not looking at Skinner.

Skinner started to reach a hand out to touch Mulder, but he stopped short. "I'm going take another look around the cabin."

Mulder nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Skinner sighed as he headed toward the bedroom...Mulder was still upset with him.

Olsen drove his pickup truck back to the cabin and wrestled the two sheets of plywood up the steps to the door. He had a hard time holding them due to the heavy winds. Olsen pushed open the cabin door and Mulder rushed over to help him with the boards. He was boarding up the door while Skinner completed a circuit through the cabin checking all the doors and windows.

Earlier, Skinner had turned all the outside lights on, he peered out at the snow coming down in one big white blanket. It was really starting to get deep outside. The wind blew drifts against the patio door. The weather report yesterday had only predicted snow flurries, he wondered when it had changed and how much snow was predicted.

Mulder walked up beside him, and hesitated briefly, before looping an arm around Skinner's waist. "I'm sorry...about earlier...I was out of line," he said, staring out at the snowstorm. "I just checked the weather report on the radio. They're predicting we could have a full blown blizzard by mid-morning."

Skinner wrapped his arm around Mulder's waist and pulled him closer, looking at his lover's face reflected in the glass, Mulder seemed almost jubilant. Of course, with the way the snow was coming down, they were going to be snowed in. He doubted the team would get here before the blizzard closed down the airport and roads. "Then it was a good thing you went grocery shopping yesterday, isn't it?" he said accusingly.

"Walter, I didn't plan this."

Skinner heaved a sigh. "No...if you were able to control the weather then that would be an X-File." Skinner turned Mulder's face toward his and kissed his lips sweetly, before resting his forehead against Mulder's. "I'm scared to death for your safety, Fox. One of us is going to have to stand guard at all times, until I can get you out of here."

Olsen's voice interrupted the two men. "Well, I'm not leaving until Fox is safe. I have a couple of semi-automatic rifles and ammo out in my truck. We should be able to keep this cabin secure until the blizzard ends, and help arrives."

Mulder pushed away from Skinner blushing, he had briefly forgotten that Eric was there. "Eric...thanks." He couldn't think of what else to say -- here was a man he'd just broken up with willing to risk his life protecting him.

"Fox, we're still friends regardless that we're no longer lovers. Even if I hated you, I'd still have to protect you, that's my job." Olsen paused on his way to the door, looking at both men. "Just do me a favor...don't make out in front of me." He pulled on his coat and headed back outside into the snowstorm.

***

End of chapter 3

 

* * *

 

North Woods 4  
by Jo B  


Rating: NC-17  
Minor Spoilers: Sein Und Zeit and Closer  
Keywords: M/O M/Sk *SLASH*  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: While on vacation Mulder finds comfort and companionship in the arms of another man. In typical Mulder fashion, his vacation soon turns into an X-File.  
Authors Notes: Most of the Minnesota locations in this story are purely fictional. I started this story a few days after watching the episode Closure. It doesn't reflect anything that comes after that episode.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers. Helen for doing an excellent job of editing this chapter. Nicole for her support and encouragement, and her insistence for more sex scenes. Dawn for her suggestions and being extremely helpful.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: MTA, DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/

* * *

***

Langly cabin  
Sunday, April 16, 2000  
9:30 a.m.

Mulder shivered as he looked out the window at the snow whipping around on the cold white landscape. They were running only on auxiliary power. The main power and phone lines had gone out over an hour ago. Olsen had braved the blizzard to trek outside to switch on the auxiliary generator, so the lights and the refrigerator would work. The snow pelted relentlessly against the windowpanes as the howling wind buffeted the outer walls and roof. Mulder strained his ears as another type of howl sounded above the wind.

"Eric, what do you make of that?"

Olsen walked over to him and listened. "It can't be wolves. They would have sought shelter from the storm and the howl isn't right."

Skinner came racing down the stairs as a loud thud struck the roof. He looked up. His grip on the assault rifle tightened. Then he rechecked the handgun holstered to his belt. "Guys, I think we're surrounded."

"Sir, did you get a good look at what's outside?" Mulder asked nervously. He too was holding his gun as the sound of heavy footfalls sounded from over their heads.

Skinner made his way over to where Olsen and Mulder stood, his rifle aimed at the ceiling. "Fox, I couldn't make out very much because of the snow, only a few dark shapes moving around the cabin grounds. They appeared to be the same shape as the troll that attacked us earlier, only they seem to be riding some sort of beasts."

Suddenly the glass on the patio door exploded inward as a troll riding a fanged beast crashed through it.

"Shit!" Olsen cried out, aiming his rifle and firing without hesitation.

Mulder and Skinner were only seconds behind him. Both creatures died in a hail of bullets as the three men filled them with lead. Acid green blood mixed with dark red blood splashed the walls. Just as they dropped dead to the floor, another mounted troll followed it inside, meeting the same fate.

"Get to the center of the room! We need to form a circle!" Skinner ordered, wanting them away from the windows. The pounding overhead grew louder. Whatever was up there was trying to tear through the ceiling.

Snow and wind poured in through the shattered door, dropping the temperature inside the room, but no other creature attempted to gain entry there. The smell coming from the dead creatures was incredibly foul. Mulder breathed through his mouth as he stood back to back with Skinner and Olsen. The three men covered all possible points of entry. Mulder stared over at the dead creatures by the patio door. The trolls were dressed in some type of leather armor and carried primitive weapons. The beasts they rode in on resembled wolfhounds, only they were the size of a small pony and their feet were clawed like those of a large cat rather than a dog.

Mulder put another clip into his gun. He only had three left. "How's our ammunition holding up?" he asked.

"I'm down to only a hundred rounds for my rifle and two clips for my handgun," Skinner said.

Olsen glanced over toward the front door. He was reluctant to leave his position to retrieve the supply of ammo he had left there. "Don't worry, Fox. The duffel bag by the door has additional rounds for the semi-automatic rifles. We should have enough firepower to hold off further attacks until help arrives."

"Yeah, if we don't freeze to death first," Skinner said shivering. He had his heavy sweatshirt on, but that was hardly adequate against the cold air blowing in from outside.

"Let's move closer to the fireplace. We should be able to defend the room from there. I'm going to retrieve our coats and ammo," Olsen said, moving toward the front door. He couldn't see out the front windows, since he'd taken the time to close the outside shutters over them. Unfortunately, only the front windows had shutters.

A loud snapping sound filled the room. Olsen spun, dropping to one knee as a section of ceiling caved in. The heavy wood beams hit the floor with a crash! The inside of the cabin looked like a small blizzard as snow that had been piling up on the roof poured through the opening followed by an immense winged creature. Olsen pumped several shots into it, driving it backwards. It shrieked as one of its wings was blasted off its body, causing it to crash to the hardwood floor. It hissed at the three men as it regained its clawed feet. Skinner aimed carefully and shot the nine-foot tall scaled creature through the left eye. Black blood oozed out of the empty socket as the beast took three unsteady steps toward them before collapsing.

They watched as the beast's chest rose up and down as it struggled to breathe, then it stopped, becoming totally motionless.

"God!" Mulder muttered, trembling and staring in shock at the sharp talons on the dead creature. "I don't understand why they would be after me? I'm not wearing that cologne any longer." He was no longer enthusiastic about tracking the troll back to the gateway between their two worlds. All he wanted now was for them to make it out of this alive. Mulder looked into Walter's love-filled, brown eyes as the larger man squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Fox. We'll make it through this together. I'm not about to let anything stand in the way of our happiness. Not now."

Olsen dropped the duffel bag on the sofa, then tossed Mulder and Skinner their coats. He waited for them to pull them on before he relaxed his guard enough to pull on his own coat. "Fox, throw some more logs on the fire," he ordered.

Mulder did as ordered. They spent the next two hours waiting tensely, as the howls from the creatures surrounding the cabin continued. The winds began to die down and the snow slowed in intensity. Skinner had been able to get one call out on his cell phone to their people to say that they were under attack. Now that the blizzard had eased up, it wouldn't be long before the first helicopters would arrive. The A.D. hoped that it was in time. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Mulder. Not now. Not ever.

When the attack came, it came swiftly from all directions. Two more winged creatures descended on them through the hole in the ceiling, while a pack of trolls broke in through the upstairs windows and the patio door. Mulder emptied his gun into one of the winged beasts, then realized that he was out of bullets. He threw his gun at it.

Skinner pushed Mulder behind him as more trolls entered the cabin. He cried out in pain as one arrow pierced his shoulder and another his side. The assault rifle slipped from his fingers as he collapsed to the floor. Mulder snatched up the rifle and shot the troll responsible, while Olsen dove to the floor, rolling as several arrows flew in his direction. He came up shooting. Mulder was amazed by his former lover's agility. He could see the Black Ops training, permeating every fiber of the large sheriff's body.

Mulder stood protectively over Skinner's body as he returned fire. He became aware of the fact that none of the trolls were shooting at him. He had killed several including one of the winged beasts, but none made any attempt to harm him. The look of lust in the eyes of one the trolls staring at him disturbed Mulder deeply. His stomach clenched at the prospect of what would happen to him if he were captured. Mulder vowed to kill himself before they could lay their hands on him.

Suddenly, the trolls and the beasts they were riding on retreated. The sound of helicopters filled the noonday sky. As the helicopters descended on the cabin's grounds Mulder could clearly hear gunshots coming from outside. He sank to his knees at Skinner's side. His lover's breathing was too shallow -- his pulse rate too weak. Mulder bent and proceeded to give him mouth to mouth.

"Don't you fucking die on me, Walter! Don't you dare!" he growled, breathing life into his lover.

Skinner's eyelids fluttered open. "D-don't want to...love you," he said weakly, before losing consciousness.

"Sweet holy mother of God!" SAC Hardy swore as he entered the cabin. He had a hard time breathing through the stench in the air. His men followed him inside. One gagged and raced back outside. The other agents' professional training took over as they cautiously checked the bodies strewn around downstairs and on the upstairs balcony.

"Two of these creatures are still alive, sir," Agent Selly said.

"Secure them, Selly!" Hardy ordered as he knelt next to A.D. Skinner and Mulder.

"How is he, Agent Mulder?" Hardy asked, looking at the two wooden arrow shafts sticking out of the large A.D.'s body.

Mulder looked up at him stricken. "Weak. He needs to get to a hospital as quickly as possible," he answered shakily. Fear and anxiety was clearly written on his face.

Hardy got on his walky-talky and ordered the paramedics in with a stretcher. "Don't worry, Mulder. We'll fly A.D. Skinner directly to Duluth, an emergency operating team will be standing by."

"I'm going with him," Mulder said, holding onto Skinner's hand.

"Of course, Mulder," Hardy said. Standing he went to assist his men as the stretcher was carried in.

Olsen knelt down next to Mulder and placed his hand on Mulder's arm. "Don't worry, Fox. He's a stubborn bastard, he's not about to die."

Mulder smiled sadly at him. "Welcome to my life, Eric. Anyone I have ever cared about is usually taken from me."

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself and concentrate your energy on Skinner! He needs you, Fox!" Olsen snapped. He helped Mulder to his feet and out of the way, so the paramedics could transfer Skinner onto a stretcher. "Go on, Fox. He'll want you there when he wakes up."

Mulder was grateful for Olsen's words. He leaned in and kissed the larger man softly on the lips. Not caring what any of the other agents would think. Screw them. "Thanks." He quickly followed the paramedics and Skinner out of the cabin.

***

Hospital  
Duluth, MN  
Sunday, April 16, 2000  
9:30 p.m.

"Hey, partner," Scully said quietly, walking into Skinner's hospital room. Mulder didn't seem to notice her as she picked up the chart at the foot of Skinner's bed. She studied it before putting it back. Pulling up a seat next to Mulder's, she took his hand.

"Scully," Mulder murmured, pulling his eyes off Skinner's face and looking at her for the first time.

"He was lucky." She noticed that Mulder looked like hell. His face was pale and drawn. He had almost two days' worth of stubble. His eyes red-rimmed and his clothes exuded a foul odor.

"Yeah. The doctor said he should make a full recovery, but he still hasn't regained consciousness."

"They do have him on the good stuff," Scully commented. "He's going to need some help once he's released. He's right-handed and that arm is going to have to be immobile while his shoulder heals."

Mulder smirked. "I still have five weeks of my vacation left and I think I know where I'm going to be spending it. He'll have to throw me off his balcony to get rid of me."

"Good for you, Mulder." Scully looked at Skinner's peaceful face, feeling a twinge of jealousy. She hated sharing Mulder with anyone. "They've sealed off the whole area around Long Lake and evacuated the town of Ashburg. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"You don't know?" Mulder looked at her baffled. He thought for sure Scully would have been briefed.

"No. The military has moved in...more precisely the Black Ops headed by Colonel Henderson. They've taken jurisdiction away from our guys and classified the whole incident as top secret," Scully said, watching Mulder's face darken.

"They don't have the jurisdiction! This is a matter for the FBI, not the military!" Mulder growled.

"Apparently not. They stated that it was a matter of the national defense and apparently the Executive Branch agreed with them. They debriefed all of our agents and no one is allowed to speak of the incident under threat of prosecution." Scully squeezed his hand. "What happened? Were you attacked by more bigfoots?"

"No. Try trolls, hell hounds and wyverns," Mulder said tiredly, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

Scully was going to question him further, but the night nurse came in to check Skinner's vitals.

The nurse looked at the two people sitting by her patient's bedside and wrinkled her nose at the foul stench coming from the good-looking male. It was well after visiting hours, but she had been informed to allow the young man to remain. She raised an eyebrow at the young woman sitting with him, but decided not to evict her either. "He's doing really well," she said, jotting down the information on the chart. She looked compassionately at Mulder and said gently, "Honey, if you'd like, I'll bring you back some hospital scrubs to wear, so you can take a shower and get out of those foul smelling clothes. Then I'll send your clothes down to our laundry to be cleaned."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that," Mulder said.

"No problem," the nurse said, leaving the room. She came back a few minutes later with blue scrubs and a disposable razor.

Mulder reluctantly left Skinner's bedside and went into the adjacent bathroom to shower. He stuffed the smelly clothes into the laundry bag the nurse had given him, dropping it on the floor. He then stepped into the shower stall. The hot water felt wonderful against his skin. He allowed his emotions to surface and broke down crying at how close he had come to losing Walter this day. Mulder realized at that moment that he had finally discovered what it was to be in love. He freely admitted it to himself now. He was in love with Walter Skinner. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. Not Phoebe, not Diana, not even Scully whom he loved like a sister. This was a totally different feeling. "God, I'm in love! How the hell did that happen?" he murmured in awe.

Scully looked up as the bathroom door opened and Mulder finally came back out. He dropped the laundry bag outside the hospital room's doorway where the night nurse had told him to leave it. Scully could tell that he'd been crying and wondered at that as he sat next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Have you ever been in love, Scully?"

"Love, as in I want to spend the rest of my life with you love? No. Mulder, I love you and my family, but I've never met anyone with whom I wanted to be with for the rest of my life," Scully said longingly. There were days that she didn't think she was capable of that type of love and commitment. Besides, who would want someone as dedicated to her career as she was? Being in a committed relationship required sacrifice, and she just wasn't ready to let anyone get that close.

"I'm in love with him, Scully," Mulder said, taking Skinner's limp hand tenderly in his. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him," he said with a tinge of wonder in his voice. "I really don't know when it happened. I think I might have been in love with him for years."

Scully smiled and placed her arms around Mulder, pulling him close. "You always were protective of Skinner, believing in him when no one else would, so it doesn't surprise me. I'm glad you've found someone, Mulder. Skinner loves you, and you both deserve a little happiness in your lives."

"Thanks, Scully."

"Now tell me more about these mythical creatures you mentioned."

Mulder took a deep breath and filled her in. She lifted an eyebrow when he described what Walter told him about being awakened by his dead mother. However, she took the rest of the information in stride.

"So you have no idea why these creatures were after you?" Scully asked.

"No. I thought at first they wanted to kill me, but they didn't lift a finger to hurt me even after I killed several of them. Scully, I don't think they were acting on their own but following someone else's orders," Mulder said, chewing on his lower lip.

"Whose orders would those be, Agent Mulder?"

They both spun around toward the doorway. Colonel Henderson stood there with a couple of his soldiers.

Mulder let go of Skinner's hand. His eyes narrowed as he glared up at Henderson. "How long have you been standing there?" he growled.

"Long enough to hear you divulging *classified* information to your partner. I could have you thrown in jail. And believe me, Mulder, a pretty man like you wouldn't last long in jail."

"Fuck off, Henderson. Your threats are hollow! You have no authority over me."

Henderson chuckled. "You've always fascinated me, Mulder. I've always wondered why they didn't just put a bullet through your brain. At first, I thought it was because of your father's high position in the State Department and Syndicate. After he was eliminated and they still had a hands-off policy where you were concerned, I thought it was the smoker who was protecting you. It wasn't him though. The English gent did protect you for a while, but after he died, someone else was still protecting you. That someone is pulling the strings now." He admired how Mulder met his eyes calmly with his chin held high. No one in his command had the courage to do that. Mulder had balls. He'd give the younger man that much.

"Tell me something I don't already know! Now, if you don't get the hell out of here right now I'll call the police! And *believe* me, they'd back up a fellow officer over a military geek any day!"

Henderson threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, you do have spunk, Fox!" His eyes narrowed as he became serious. "You're going to tell me everything you know about this other dimension eventually, one way or another!" the Colonel growled, turning on his heals and storming off down the hallway, followed by his men.

"What an asshole," Mulder growled.

"Mulder, be careful! That man's dangerous," Scully said. "What did he mean that someone is protecting you?"

"I don't know. I've always wondered why I'm still alive." He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the scars underneath, on his scalp. Someone had performed brain surgery on him less than a year ago. Maybe saving his life, maybe not. He'd never know. He couldn't remember a thing since he collapsed on the staircase at American University. Why was he still alive?

"Mulder, I have a hotel room at the Holiday Inn. Why don't you take my keys and go and grab a few hours sleep. I'll stay with Skinner until you get back."

"No. I'm not leaving him. Scully, I want to be here when he wakes up. I don't want him to think for a moment that those creatures killed or abducted me," he said softly.

"Well then, let me see if I can get the nurse to move a cot into the room for you." Scully stood and left.

Mulder lifted Skinner's hand to his lips and kissed his fingers. "I'm here, Walter. Anytime you feel like coming back to me please do. I need you."

***

Skinner slowly drifted back to consciousness. The roar of many beasts sounded in his ears as he jerked awake. He stared up at the white ceiling, wondering briefly where he was. The room was quiet, except for a gentle snoring coming from his left and the beeping of equipment. Hospital, he deduced. He removed the nasal cannon from under his nose and eased himself up enough so he could see over the edge of the bed to where a low cot had been set up.

Mulder lay sleeping, his body twisted in the blankets from a restless sleep. Skinner sighed with relief. They were alive. He smiled through the pain as he watched his lover toss and turn. Mulder was so beautiful. He was everything and more than Skinner had ever wanted in his life. The A.D. lay back, gasping at the sharp pain in his side and shoulder, and then he thanked God that they had gotten through it alive. A tear made its way down his cheek, followed by several more. He had never been happier and couldn't stop his emotions from getting the better of him.

Mulder opened his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep. A muffled sob from the bed had him on his feet in an instant. "Walter?" he murmured, touching his lover's damp face as his eyes adjusted to the faint light. "You're crying? Why?"

"Sorry. I'm just so happy that we're alive," Skinner said faintly, embarrassed.

Mulder leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "We're more than alive, Walter. I discovered something through all of this." He smiled gently at Skinner's questioning look. "I love you. It nearly killed me when you were wounded. I don't think I could have gone on without you."

Skinner smiled contently. He reached out with his left hand and touched Mulder's face. "You'll never know how happy you've just made me, Fox."

"Oh, we have plenty of time to find out. I'm moving in with you until you're better. With your right arm in a sling you'll need someone to help you."

"And after?"

Mulder looked at him puzzled. "After what?"

"After I'm better. Will you still be living with me?"

"It depends," Mulder said softly.

Skinner felt his stomach churn. "Depends on what?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his lover sheepishly. "On whether you'd still want me to."

Skinner close his eyes. He was going to kill his lover slowly. "Of course, I'd still want you to! Dammit, Fox, I love you!"

Mulder chuckled. "That's all I wanted to hear." He caressed his hand over Skinner's bald scalp, kissing his brow. "Walter, I'm not used to anyone being in love with me, or me being in love for that matter. It's all so new...so strange. If you don't kill me after five weeks then we can discuss our future plans together. Okay?"

"C'mere!" Skinner growled, pulling Mulder's head down and kissing him passionately. "God, I love you."

At Skinner's sudden intake of breath, Mulder pulled away. "Walter, are you all right?"

"Sorry, I tried to move my right arm. I guess...I'm a little sore."

"A little sore?" Mulder looked at him dubiously. "Is that how you describe feeling after being shot with two arrows? A little sore?"

"Okay, it hurts like hell. Does that make you feel better?"

"No. But I want you to be honest with me about how you're feeling." Mulder clipped the nasal cannon back under Skinner's nose. "I'm going to find the nurse and see if she can give you something for the pain. I'll be right back."

Skinner watched with wonder as Mulder quickly departed. It gave him a warm feeling throughout his body, having someone in his life who actually cared about him.

***

Viva Tower  
Crystal City  
Friday, April 21, 2000  
7:30 a.m.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up!" Mulder scolded. Skinner had only been released from the hospital yesterday afternoon, after spending four days recuperating from his injuries. Their plane arrived late the night before and Mulder had put Skinner right to bed. Then he'd gone to sleep in the guestroom. Skinner's doctor had advised plenty of bed rest for the next week.

Skinner set the carton of eggs he was holding carefully on the counter. He winced as he accidentally moved his arm that was strapped against his chest in a sling. "Fox, you can't expect me to lay in bed all day."

Mulder leaned in and kissed him. "Yes, I can. Did you take your pills?"

"No." Skinner breathed in Mulder's freshly showered scent. He'd give anything to be able to wrap both arms around that wonderful, warm body.

Mulder chuckled as Skinner's nose nuzzled his neck. "I'm going to make you a bed on the sofa. Then I want you to take your pills and lie down while I fix breakfast for you. Is that understood?"

"Yes. If you'd lie with me after breakfast."

Mulder put one arm around Skinner, careful not to touch his injured side as he gently kissed his lips. "I don't think there's enough room for both of us to lie comfortably on that sofa. After breakfast why don't we retire to the bedroom?"

"Hmm, I'm going to enjoy these next five weeks," Skinner purred, returning the kiss. They separated and went into the living room.

Mulder retrieved sheets, a blanket and a pillow from the guestroom then made up the sofa for Skinner. "Here, Walter. Let me help you down!" he said, supporting Skinner's uninjured side as he lowered him to the sofa.

Skinner grunted as the stitches in his side pulled painfully. His whole body was aching.

Mulder noticed Skinner's wince of pain. "I'll be right back with your pills."

Skinner was grateful when Mulder arrived back with the painkillers and antibiotics. He swallowed them down with a glass of water then allowed Mulder to help him lie on his back. Skinner grabbed Mulder's hand before he could leave. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be right back with your breakfast. Try to relax and let the drugs kick in." Mulder watched as Skinner closed his eyes. He walked back to the kitchen and called Scully as he started fixing breakfast.

"Hey, Scully. How's it going?" He asked, dumping the can of corned beef hash into a skillet.

"Mulder, it's all over the Bureau that you kissed Sheriff Olsen on the lips. I thought you'd be more careful."

Mulder shrugged. "Scully, Eric had just saved my life and frankly I could give a rat's ass what anyone thinks of me."

"What about Skinner?"

"Scully, I'd rather not discuss Skinner and me over the telephone." He heard her sigh.

"Okay, fine. How's he doing?"

"He's still in a lot of pain. However, he's being a good patient with a little coaxing." Mulder used a spatula to stir the hash in a pan.

"Have you told him about Henderson and the Black Ops?"

"No. Only that the military has taken over jurisdiction." Mulder cradled the phone against his chin as he buttered Walter's toast. Then he found a breakfast tray in the lower cabinet.

"You have to tell him, Mulder. Henderson more or less threatened you."

Mulder spooned the hash onto a plate then scooped the poached egg out of the boiling water, placing it on top of the hash. "I'll tell him when he's feeling better. I don't want to worry him."

"He needs to know, Mulder! The sooner the better," Scully advised.

"Gotta go, Scully. Walter's breakfast is getting cold." Mulder hung up not allowing her to get in the last word. He carried the tray into the living room and set it down on the coffee table. Skinner looked so young without his glasses, lying there sleeping like a baby. Mulder hated to wake him, but he needed to eat.

"Mm, something smells good," Skinner murmured, opening his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping only resting.

Mulder grabbed a couple of cushions and propped them behind Skinner's back as he helped his lover sit with his back against the arm of the sofa. Then he lay the tray across Skinner's lap, taking care that the one side wasn't going to fall off the edge of the sofa. "Do you need any help?"

"No. I should be able to manage left-handed. Would you mind getting me some ketchup for the hash?"

"Sure, I'll be right back with it."

"When you get back, Fox, you can tell me what you don't want me to worry about."

Mulder stopped in the kitchen doorway and looked back at Skinner. "You overheard my phone conversation with Scully?"

"It's a small apartment, and you weren't exactly whispering."

"I thought you were asleep," Mulder muttered, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed the ketchup from the refrigerator and scooped himself up a plate of hash. He carried both back to the living room with some napkins.

"Thanks," Skinner said, as Mulder squirted ketchup over his corn beef hash.

Mulder sat on the coffee table and ate his own breakfast, while watching Skinner consume his hungrily.

After four days of hospital food Skinner was starving. He had a little problem at first eating left-handed. "Mm, so do you want to tell what's going on?"

"I told you that the military took over jurisdiction of the Long Lake investigation."

"Yes. It was a wise decision. If more of those gateways exist, it could be a major threat to this nation's security."

"Walter, it wasn't the a normal branch of the military but the Black Ops. The public has the right to know about this other dimension and the possible threat to our world."

"Fox, we can't take a chance of panicking the public. Some people would use this as an excuse to riot." Skinner frowned, looking at his lover. "What's really bothering you?"

"The man in charge of the Black Ops is Colonel Calvin Henderson. He showed up at the hospital while you were still out. He believes I know more about this other dimension than I'm letting on and sort of threatened me." Mulder shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want Skinner to make too much out of it. "I can deal with him."

Skinner's jaw tightened. "I want to be informed if Henderson or any of his men approach you again. I'm going to register an official complaint with his superiors."

"It's not going to do any good, Walter. These men work outside official channels. Besides, I know about as much as they do about this other dimension."

"Fox, I've known you for seven years, and whatever *your* theory about this other dimension is, I'd bank my retirement that it's a lot closer to what the dimension really is than whatever theory the military experts have about it at this point."

Skinner put his fork down and picked up the orange juice.

Mulder frowned. Deep down he was glad the Black Ops had taken over jurisdiction. He wanted nothing to do with the case. It scared him to think that he had been targeted purely for sexual reasons. They already knew that that was why the bigfoot had targeted him. However, he believed this latest attack might be tied to the goblins that Emily Mora had spoken about.

"Walter, you're right. It is best that the public didn't know. It doesn't matter to me that the Black Ops have taken over the case. I'm not going anywhere near Long Lake, Minnesota. I just want to put the whole incident behind me," Mulder said. Picking up the tray from Skinner's lap, he carried it into the kitchen.

Skinner was concerned. It wasn't like Mulder to give up on any paranormal investigation. He needed to find out what was bothering his lover. Not that he wanted Mulder to pursue this case, but he wanted to know why he didn't want to pursue it.

***

Ashburg

Friday, April 21, 2000  
10:30 a.m.

Sheriff Olsen glared down at Henderson who had commandeered his office and was sitting behind his desk. "How much longer, Colonel, before my people can return to their homes?"

"They may never be allowed back," Henderson said, looking up at his former soldier. Olsen had been an exceptional operative and assassin. Too bad he'd developed a conscious after being ordered to kill a child. The man had had a lot of potential. Henderson admitted that Olsen was too intelligent. He'd easily circumvented the conditioning program that all of the members of the Black Ops went through during their training.

"Colonel, you and your team have spent five days searching for this gateway with no luck. Why don't you do us all a favor? Give it up and get the hell out of my town! You're not going to find anything!" Olsen snapped. He had tried to be civil -- as civil as one could possibly be with someone like Henderson.

Henderson looked at Olsen as if he were nothing more than a small bug. "Tell me something, Olsen?"

Olsen glared at him but didn't respond.

So Henderson went on. "What was it like to fuck Fox Mulder? What did it feel like to sink your dick up his tight ass?" His operatives had discovered that Mulder and Olsen had been lovers during the agent's brief vacation.

Olsen's face turned red with rage. "Fuck off, bastard!"

"You can't blame a man for being curious. I've only fucked women. I'm curious what it would feel like to fuck another man up the ass. More importantly, how it would feel to fuck the lovely Agent Mulder up the ass. He is one fine looking man don't you think?" Henderson had felt stirrings of arousal ever since seeing Mulder at the hospital tenderly holding A.D. Skinner's hand.

"If you go anywhere near Fox Mulder, Henderson, you'll discover what true pain feels like. You have my personal promise on that!"

"Does Mulder have any idea how many innocent men and women you've killed?" Henderson watched Olsen's face darken. "I didn't think so."

"Just stay away from him!" Olsen growled. Spinning on his heels he stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He prayed that Fox would stay safely in D.C. and wouldn't try to investigate this case further. Olsen didn't think he would come back here. Skinner nearly being killed had badly shaken Mulder.

Henderson stared at the closed door for several minutes. He stood and pulled on his hat. He was heading back out to their base of operations in the deep woods. They had advanced scanners and ground radar set up throughout the woods. If there was a gateway, they'd be able to pinpoint its location the moment it was used.

***

Viva Tower  
Crystal City  
Friday, April 21, 2000  
9:30 p.m.

Mulder tossed the nylon puff in the tub. He had just finished giving Skinner a sponge bath. Skinner wasn't supposed to get his dressings wet, so the large man had stood patiently in the bathtub allowing Mulder to thoroughly wash him. Mulder grabbed a bath towel and started drying his lover, being careful of his injuries. "So, do you want to sleep in your briefs or in the buff?" he asked, in between drying and kissing the warm flesh.

"That depends. Are you going to be sleeping with me tonight?" Skinner had been a little miffed that Mulder had refused to sleep with him last night, after they had flown back to D.C. together from the hospital in Duluth. Mulder told him that he was afraid he'd toss in his sleep and injure Walter.

Mulder was going to say no, but the hurt little puppy dog look in Walter's brown eyes had him saying, "It's against my better judgment, but yes."

Skinner grinned with satisfaction. "Good. I want to watch the news before bed. Get naked and join me, Fox," he said, kissing Mulder sweetly on the lips, then heading into his bedroom.

Mulder pursed his lips appreciatively as he watched Skinner's firm ass and powerful muscular legs as his lover walked out of the bathroom. Mine, he thought as he stripped and took a quick shower. He then retrieved Skinner's pills from the medicine cabinet and filled a glass with water. He carried them back into the bedroom. Skinner had pillows propped up behind him as he sat against the headboard watching TV.

"Anything interesting happening?" Mulder asked, handing Skinner his pills and waiting for him to take them before passing him the glass of water.

Skinner swallowed down the pills with half the water in the glass, then handed it back. "They're speculating about what is happening in Ashburg and around Long Lake. They're not buying the military's story that the town was evacuated due to a top secret military plane crashing in the area during Sunday's blizzard with radioactive materials on board."

Mulder had been too concerned with Walter over the past five days that he hadn't been paying too much attention to the news. "God, they're still using that old story! I'd have thought Henderson would have come up with something a lot more believable by now." He walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers, scooting over until he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Skinner.

"They're having a hard time maintaining that story since so many people saw the bodies of those creatures before the military could seal off the area," Skinner said, his fingers laced through Mulder's. "Maybe you should call your friend Olsen and find out what's going on."

"I'd rather not. Let someone else uncover the truth for once," Mulder said warily. He pulled his hand free from Skinner's and reached under the covers to lovingly stroke Walter's penis. "Besides, I have better things to do during my vacation."

Skinner pulled Mulder's hand off his member and held it still under the covers. "Talk to me, Fox. What's really going on?" he asked.

Mulder sighed. Skinner wasn't going to let this drop so he might as well tell his lover what was really bothering him. Picking up the remote with his free hand, he turned off the television. "When those creatures were attacking us, they didn't even try to harm me. Walter, I'm afraid of what might have happened to me if they had succeeded in getting their hands on me."

"What do you mean? You don't think they were after you for sexual reasons?" Skinner asked.

"Why not? The bigfoot was. It might have been tied to that goblin that Mrs. Mora told us about..."

"Fox, we can't trust what Emily Mora told us. It happened almost sixty years ago, and her memory is bound to be faulty, if she's not making the whole thing up."

"Why would she do that?"

"I think it's possible that Jonathan Mora never recovered from his injuries and eventually died. I believe that Emily Mora was so guilt ridden that she made the story up, instead of accepting that he was dead. I believe what she originally told her son, that it was a bigfoot that raped his father. Over the years she changed the story to be that of a more beautiful, surreal creature to fit her personal fantasies."

"If a bigfoot did rape Jonathan then why didn't the one who abducted Congressman Asner rape him?" Mulder argued.

"Fox, I think it would have, but Olsen reached the Congressman in time. Look at the condition they found him in -- naked, bruised and filthy. That animal did sexually molest him even if it didn't succeed in raping him."

"Walter, that would make perfect sense if we were only dealing with a bigfoot! But we're not! Three unique creatures attacked us. One of which was clothed, which gives some credence to Mrs. Mora's story."

Skinner concealed a grin. This was the Mulder he knew and loved. "So is it your belief that these trolls were after you sexually or that they are working for the goblins?"

"I'd have to know something about their society's social structure..." Mulder leaned over and kissed Skinner on the cheek. "Nice try, Walter, but I don't want to chance finding out one way or another. Let's just let it go for now."

"Okay, Fox. But if you ever do decide to pursue your own investigation, I want you to tell me. I don't want you and Scully investigating this on your own." Skinner was happy that Mulder wasn't going to pursue the investigation. He knew it wouldn't be safe for his lover. Not only would he be endangered by the occupants of this other dimension but also by the Black Ops. He yawned. The drugs had kicked into his system a while ago and they were pulling him under.

"C'mon, lay down." Mulder helped Walter scoot down and plumped the pillows for him. He then climbed out of bed and shut off the lights. Climbing back into bed he lay on his side so he could cuddle against Walter's undamaged side. He rested a hand across Walter's hips just below the bandages in his side.

"Fox?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

A slow smile spread across Mulder's lips. "I love you too, Walter." He closed his eyes feeling truly happy and at peace. He had a new purpose in life and it was all wrapped up in his future with Walter.

***

Mulder was pulled from his deep sleep by a persistent knocking. He raised his head off Walter's shoulder and peered at the clock. Midnight. It was only an hour and a half since they had gone to bed. Walter was in a deep, drug-induced sleep. The pounding came again and he quickly climbed out of bed, swearing under his breath as he stubbed his toe. He hobbled over and pulled on Walter's robe then made his way downstairs. He looked through the peephole and swore as he unlocked the door.

"Why are you here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Chill, man. It's only midnight. Besides, if you'd called us when you got back into town we wouldn't have had to break into your place then stop by Scully's place to find out where you were. By the way she's pissed at you." Langly walked into the living room and flipping on a lamp, he plopped down on the sofa.

Frohike was taking in Mulder's lack of attire with an incredulous expression.

"What?" Mulder growled.

"You're shagging your boss!"

Byers looked mortified. "Frohike! Sorry, Mulder."

Mulder closed the front door as the two men moved out of the entryway. "It's okay, Byers. Yes, Frohike I'm shagging Skinner. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Why him and not me?"

Mulder's eyebrows rose. "Fro, you're kidding right?"

"After eleven years of friendship the least you could have done was given me a chance."

"Frohike, I never even knew you were interested."

"I guess it's a little too late now," Frohike grumbled and joined Langly in the living room.

Mulder followed Byers into the room. "Why are you guys here?"

"John and Paul are pretty upset about their cabins, Mulder. I told them I'd find out from you what's really going on?" Langly said.

"Why don't you tell me what you know first."

"We know about the Congressman and the Bigfoots. Rumors have it that those weren't the only creatures around Long Lake. The Black Ops has the whole area sealed off and aren't letting anyone in," Byers offered.

"That's all? You don't know anymore than that?"

Frohike turned from pouring himself a whiskey. "That's all we've heard, Mulder. People are afraid to talk. Even the reason Skinner was admitted to the hospital is being covered up. We know that it was from arrow wounds to his shoulder and side, but not who shot him or why."

"Try *what* shot him," he muttered.

"Then the rumor about monsters are true?"

Mulder sighed, he wasn't sure how secure Skinner's apartment was and couldn't risk telling his friends anything. "Guys, I can't talk about it. The Government has classified this investigation as top secret. I'm sorry, Langly, but your brothers may be out of the use of their cabins for a while."

"No problemo, Mulder. My bros are going to make a killing from all the publicity that area is getting. They'll probably be able to triple their rates."

Frohike tossed back his drink and set the glass on the table. "Mulder, we're sorry we disturbed you. Why don't you stop over for dinner next Friday? -- you can bring the Skinman, too."

"Thanks, Frohike," Mulder said, showing them to the door. "If he's feeling up to it, we'll be there."

After they left Mulder headed back upstairs. He dropped the robe over a chair then climbed back into bed and cuddled against Skinner's warm, undamaged side.

***

Ashburg

Saturday, May 13, 2000  
7:30 a.m.

Sheriff Olsen packed up his truck. It had been almost month since the military had evacuated his town and it didn't look like they'd be leaving anytime soon. He had stopped by Henderson's base camp the other day and it was obvious by the high tech equipment and structures they had erected that the military and their scientists were there for the long haul. So, Olsen was going down to St. Paul to stay with his sister and her family until he could decide what he wanted to do with his life.

He stood by his truck looking one final time out over the woods. Olsen had loved it here and he hated leaving. However, he couldn't remain. No need for a sheriff in a town without any people. He climbed behind the wheel and drove out onto the main road. Maybe he'd take a trip to D.C. and see how Fox and Skinner were doing.

***

Viva Tower  
Crystal City  
Saturday, May 13, 2000  
8:00 a.m.

Skinner's fingers combed through the silky chestnut hair of his lover who was underneath the covers giving him an incredible morning blowjob. God, what a way to wake up! "Ugh!" he cried, shooting his release into his lover's hot mouth.

A minute later, Mulder crawled out from underneath the blankets and grinned impishly down at Walter's sated face. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling today?"

"A little stiff, but other than that I'm fine." Skinner had stopped wearing the sling two weeks ago. He stretched his arms over his head, wincing slightly. The soreness from his shoulder wound was still there but mainly in the morning. Skinner was going back to work on Monday. He regretted that he'd only be seeing Mulder in the evenings and mornings before work, at least until Mulder's vacation was over in two weeks. Mulder still hadn't fully committed to moving in with him.

"I'm going to take a shower. Would you care to join me?" Mulder asked.

"Try and stop me!" Skinner said. Throwing the covers off, he climbed out of bed.

Mulder followed him into the bathroom and turned on the shower while Skinner stood in front of the toilet emptying his bladder. Mulder took his turn after Skinner was done. Instead of climbing into the shower, Skinner hugged Mulder from behind, kissing his neck as the younger man stood urinating. Skinner rubbed his thick cock up and down between Mulder's buttocks. A shiver of desire raced up Mulder's spine as the last trickle of urine flowed out of him. They hadn't had anal sex since that first time at the cabin a month ago, and he wondered if Skinner would be up to it yet? God, he wanted Walter inside him again. He wanted to feel his lover's powerful organ opening him, filling him, and possessing into him.

As if answering his unspoken question, Skinner's cock thickened and lengthened. Mulder had spent the last month caring for him, being solicitous of his health, and now Skinner wanted Mulder to know that he was an equal partner in their relationship and no longer needed to be looked after. He whispered lustfully in Mulder's ear. "I'm going to make love to you, Fox. I'm going to stuff that tight ass of yours and make you scream with pleasure." Skinner's hand wrapped around Mulder's penis as he bit the side of Mulder's throat.

"God. Oooh, please..." Mulder arched his neck back.

Skinner chuckled and pulled Mulder into the shower and under the hot spray. He proceeded to feast on every delectable inch of the younger man's body. Mulder was mumbling gibberish by the time Skinner's fingers entered him and started stretching him. The shower spray was starting to turn cool by the time Skinner slammed into Mulder's body from behind, driving him up against the tiled wall. Mulder spread his legs further apart, trying to keep his balance as Skinner's arm snaked around his middle to keep him upright. They stood still, breathing heavily as Skinner reached and turned off the water.

Mulder closed his eyes, concentrating on the wonderful sensation of being so tightly filled. The delicious weight of Skinner's warm body pressed up against his back and thighs, and Skinner's strong arms holding him securely was nothing less than heavenly. If he died at that moment, he would die happy.

"Fox, I will love you forever. Never forget that." Skinner held him tighter then turned his face so he could claim Mulder's lips in an intense kiss.

Mulder's cock was torturously hard by the time the kiss ended, standing tall and proud against his belly. "P-prove it to me, Walter," Mulder murmured in breathless anticipation. "Make me feel how much you love me." He pushed back wanting Skinner to move -- to bring them both to completion.

Skinner grinned against the back of Mulder's hair, then held his lover's hips steady as he slowly started thrusting in and out of his body. As the thrusts grew stronger, Mulder started babbling uncontrollably each time the organ slid back inside, bringing him unbearable pleasure. His body throbbed around the hard shaft penetrating him, and he clenched his anal muscles, obtaining a satisfying groan from Skinner as his thrusting slowed.

Skinner's heart soared with love as he held Fox pressed firmly against his chest and drove relentlessly into him, wanting Mulder to receive as much pleasure from their coupling as he was receiving. He started fisting the ridged length of Mulder's cock in time with each hard thrust.

"Oh God! Ooooh....UUUGGH!" Mulder screamed as his orgasm caught him by surprise. He saw stars before his eyes as his semen spurted out against the tiled wall.

Skinner kept his lover from sinking to the floor as he rode out the contracting muscles of Mulder's orgasm that squeezed his cock in a loving grip. As the muscles spasms lessened their hold, he continued his long hard thrusts into Mulder's tight heat. Mulder's body rocked unsteadily with each forceful thrust as Skinner propelled himself toward his own completion. It wasn't long before he felt his balls tighten and his cock swell even larger as his release pumped out of him in long, powerful spurts.

Mulder felt the force of Skinner's release filling him. It had been the first time he had anal sex without using a condom. They had discussed it during Walter's recuperation. Walter didn't want to use condoms in their relationship. He said since they were going to be in a monogamous relationship, he saw no need to have latex separating them. Mulder tried to argue that they should at least wait since he had one brief moment of unprotected sex with Olsen when he gave the man a blowjob. Walter wouldn't hear of it though.

They sank to the tiled floor of the shower still joined together. "Jesus, Fox. That was incredible."

"Yeah, you were." Mulder sighed, turning his head until he met Skinner's lips. The large man held him on his lap as their kiss deepened. They finally broke apart, breathless. "Shall we get cleaned up, then go out for breakfast?" Mulder asked, pulling slowly off Skinner's soft cock. Even in its flaccid state it was still large. Semen dripped down his thighs as he stood and reached a hand down to help Walter up.

Skinner gasped as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder.

"Walter, are you all right?" Mulder asked. Sinking back to his knees, he cupped Skinner's face, looking into his pain-filled eyes.

"I just over did it a little." Skinner eased himself up with Mulder's help. "It was damn well worth it though!"

"Let's see if we can coax a little hot water from the shower," Mulder said. Turning it on, he shivered as the cold water hit him but it soon turned warm enough so they could wash the semen and sweat off their bodies and the shower wall.

They stepped out as the water was turning cold again and toweled each other off.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast?" Skinner asked, pulling on his briefs.

"How about 'The Egg and I'. They make great omelets and we'd be less likely to run into someone from the Bureau there than at Denny's." Mulder buttoned his jeans and pulled a T-shirt.

"Sounds good. Although, I don't personally care one way or another if we do run into someone from work." Skinner slipped his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans.

They headed down the stairs and out their front door, then took the elevator down to the parking garage. As Skinner was unlocking the door to his Lexus four men in military uniforms approached them.

"Fox Mulder, we'd like you to come with us!" a man wearing a captain's uniform ordered, his face impassive and his voice a bored monotone.

"Fuck off, I'm not going anywhere with you or your goons." Mulder cursed himself for not wearing his gun, but they had only been going out for breakfast.

"You can come along peacefully or in handcuffs, the choice is yours." The captain said without changing the commanding tone of his voice or his expression.

"He's not going anywhere with you -- " Skinner growled, reading the man's name on his uniform. "Captain Kaas!"

"Look, mister, we have a warrant to haul him in for questioning..."

Skinner flipped open his FBI badge. "Assistant Director Walter Skinner. Captain, I think you're overstepping your authority. Agent Mulder is not going anywhere with you or your men, warrant or not. If you want to question him in regards to some military case, then you'll have to interview him at the FBI headquarters with the Bureau's lawyers and myself present. If this is in regards to some non-military matter then you'll need to get the proper authorities involved. You don't have the authority to arrest a private citizen."

Captain Kaas cursed under his breath. He had been shown a photograph of Mulder and ordered to stakeout the vehicles in these two parking stalls and told that the suspect was inside the apartment building. They wanted Mulder taken into custody quietly without a lot of witnesses around. His superiors failed to mention that he might have to deal with an FBI Assistant Director.

"Very well, sir, we'll do it your way. Call your lawyers and I'll contact my superiors. We'll want a meeting convened for Monday. I'll contact you with the time," Kaas said. Turning smartly on his heels, he marched off across the garage followed by the other three soldiers.

Mulder had leaned against the car listening to the exchange. He was proud at how easily Walter dissuaded those men. "Thanks, Walter," he said, climbing into the car.

"They had their nerve. I wonder where they were planning on taking you?" Skinner's gut was twisting at the realization that if he hadn't been with Mulder there was a slight possibility that he might never have seen him again.

"Probably the DoD or maybe some old abandoned warehouse. Who knows?" Mulder noticed the look on Skinner's face as his lover steered the car out of the parking garage. "Don't worry about it, Walter. They wouldn't have killed me."

"How do you know? If this had been on the up and up, they would have come up to the apartment, instead of staking out our cars."

"Henderson told me that there is a no kill order on me. Unless that has changed, they would more than likely have only roughed me up. Then when they were done with me, they'd probably wipe my memory before releasing me. It's happened before."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel much better. Do you think it's to find out what you know about that other dimension?" Skinner asked, navigating his car through the narrow neighborhood streets.

"What else could it be about? I haven't broken into any top secret military bases in almost a year and for the past two months I haven't done anything to piss anyone off."

Skinner shook his head as he parked in front of the neighborhood restaurant. "Fox, I want to know every time you piss someone off."

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Walter, I really don't think that would be good for your health."

"Neither is not knowing." Skinner squeezed his knee. "Humor me Fox."

"Okay, Walter. Let's go eat. I'm starving."

***

DoD  
Saturday, May 13, 2000  
11:00 a.m.

Henderson scowled at Captain Kaas. He should have handled the assignment himself. He had flown back to Virginia with the express purpose of having a private and intimate meeting with Mulder. Now he had to wait to question the reticent agent until Monday in front of Skinner and the FBI lawyers! So, fucking the information out of Mulder was definitely out of the question now. "Captain, it was four armed men against two! You had the drop on them and you allowed a middle-aged man to intimidate you! Next time I give you an order I expect it to be followed out to the letter!"

"Sorry, sir." Kaas knew to keep his disagreements to himself.

"Dismissed, Captain!"

Henderson was angry and frustrated. A whole month had gone by and they were no closer to finding the gateway to this other dimension than they had been when they arrived. He needed Mulder to provide the key piece of information to find the gateway. Mulder's ability to make intuitive leaps was well known in certain circles of power. Mulder had been used many times by his enemies to do their work for them. Mulder knew something and Henderson was determined to find out what.

***

FBI Hoover Building  
Monday, May 15, 2000  
1:00 p.m..

On one side of the long conference table sat Skinner with Mulder on his right. The FBI attorneys sat on either side of them. Directly across the conference table from Mulder sat Colonel Henderson. With him were two government scientists and four of his Black Ops officers. They had been here over two hours and getting nowhere.

Mulder shifted uncomfortably under Henderson's cold gray eyes. The man was looking at him differently than he had in the past. Or maybe, after being the romantic interest of two men recently, Mulder was now more sensitive to noticing when someone was checking him out. Either way, he didn't like how the man was staring at his mouth or the lazy way his eyes traveled over his body.

Mulder glared at Henderson. "For the hundredth time, I don't know anything about a gateway or where those creatures came from!"

"Don't lie to us, Agent Mulder. You always have a theory and I want to hear it. I want to know why those creatures attacked you and A.D. Skinner? Where you think they originated from? How do you think they got here?" Henderson enunciated slowly.

"I really have no idea why we were attacked or where they came from." Not in a hundred years was Mulder going to offer the theory he had given Walter back at his lover's apartment.

"What about this cologne you and Congressman Asner wore? Could it have played a part in your being attacked? Maybe you didn't do a thorough job of eliminating its fragrance from your clothes," One of the military's scientist asked.

Mulder looked him coldly in the eye. "You know that the cologne wasn't the reason we were attacked. You've already field-tested it and you haven't had any luck -- have you? You weren't able to attract a bigfoot or any of these other creatures?"

The scientist kept his mouth closed. They had indeed tried the cologne out in the woods with no luck. They even tried it on the two captured trolls, but the trolls didn't react to its scent.

"What do you know about this other dimension, Agent Mulder?" Henderson asked again, impatiently.

Attorney Chandler Ryan interrupted, "Colonel Henderson, we've been here over two hours and Agent Mulder has more than answered all of your questions. I see no point in continuing this meeting. If he had information that was relevant to the U.S. military, he would have volunteered it."

"Agent Mulder, is holding back information. I know it and A.D. Skinner knows!" Henderson growled.

"Enough!" Skinner barked. "This meeting is over! We've provided you with everything that happened to us at that cabin and all we know about those creatures. Agent Mulder, thank you for coming in on your day off. Please go enjoy the rest of your vacation."

"Thank you, sir," Mulder said gratefully. Rising from his seat, he quickly headed for the door.

Henderson scowled at Skinner as Mulder fled from the room. "You can't protect him."

"Not this time, Henderson. I suggest that you and your men stay away from Agent Mulder." Skinner rose and headed back to his office.

Henderson leveled Skinner's departing back with a hate-filled stare. He had already sent his men to search Mulder's apartment. For all the trouble Mulder had caused him over the years, he had also ordered his men to destroy everything the agent owned. He would take care of Mulder personally.

***

Mulder headed to his apartment. He hadn't been there since last week when he stopped by to drop another feeding block into his fish tank. Scully had been feeding his fish while he was on vacation. Now that he was back, and possibly moving in with Walter, he needed to figure out what to do with his aquarium. He noticed that Walter had no room for it at his place. Mulder still wasn't sure if it would be smart to move in with Walter. He'd hate for his lover to get sick and tired of his presence.

Mulder walked up the stairs to his floor. He wanted to pack some books and more clothes on this trip. He went to unlock his apartment door and found the lock broken. Pulling his gun, he cautiously entered his apartment. The place looked like a bomb had gone off. He did a thorough search of the place, stepping over broken glass and torn clothing. When he determined no one was there any more, he pulled his cell phone out and dialed Skinner's office. He stared down in dismay at his shattered aquarium and the lifeless forms of his fish scattered across the damp wooden floor as he listened to the phone ring.

"A.D. Skinner."

"Walter, it's me."

"Hey, me."

Mulder smiled at the warmth in Skinner's voice. "I'm at my apartment...the place has been trashed. Someone smashed my fish tank and even took a knife and carved up my leather sofa. All my suits except the one I'm wearing have been cut to shreds."

"Have you called the police?"

"Not yet, I wanted to call you first."

"I'll be right over, Fox."

"Walt..." Mulder was about to tell him not to bother when he heard the click on the other end as Skinner hung up.

***

The police were already on the scene by the time Skinner parked his Lexus in front of Mulder's apartment building. He rushed up the apartment's main staircase and found his lover out in the hallway talking to one of the officers.

"I didn't notice if anything was missing..." Mulder looked up and smiled, relieved to see Skinner.

"Agent Mulder," Skinner greeted. He wanted to pull Mulder into his arms and comfort him.

"Sir, you didn't have to come."

"I'll be the judge of that. What happened?" Skinner asked, stepping into the ruined apartment. His heart sank as he took in the extent of the damage. He prayed that his lover didn't hold any of his possessions too dearly because everything appeared to be beyond repair.

"I think someone has a grudge against me."

"No kidding, Sherlock."

Mulder pulled Skinner aside as the two police officers made notes. "It's a good thing that I've been moving some of my things into your apartment over the pass three weeks. Otherwise I'd be completely screwed." He pushed a broken chair leg out of his way with his foot as he leaned up against the kitchen counter. "My insurance will cover some of the damage."

"Fox, how are you doing really?"

"You'd think I'd be use to people breaking into my apartment by now." He looked across the room at the damage. "I can't believe they killed my fish."

"Fox, I want you to move in with me for real. There's no point in you remaining here any longer. I'll help you go through this mess and see if there's anything we can rescue. Then we'll hire a company to clear the rest of it away and clean the apartment. I doubt you'll get your damage deposit back," Skinner added lightly.

Mulder smiled sadly. "I sort of gave up hope of getting that back around six years ago."

"Move in with me," Skinner asked again.

"Walter, if I moved in with you whoever did this might trash your place too..."

"Fox, we'll hire someone to install a security system for us." Skinner stopped talking as the police officer entered the kitchen.

"We're finished here, Agent Mulder. We'll need you to come down to the station tomorrow to sign the police report," the officer said, noticing how closely to two men were standing.

"Thanks, Officer Taft."

The man nodded and head toward the door with his partner.

Mulder waited until the police had left. "Okay, Walter, as long as you know what you're getting yourself into."

Skinner pulled Mulder into his arms and hugged him tightly, his hands caressing Mulder's buttocks through his expensive trousers. "Fox, I'm well aware of what I'm getting myself into and I'm loving every minute of it."

Mulder returned the embrace. If this had happened five weeks ago he would have called Scully, then gone to crash with the gunmen until his apartment was back in shape. Walter made everything easier to bear. "Thanks for being here for me. Now why don't you go back to work. I'm going to run back to your apartment to change. I wouldn't want to ruin my only suit."

"Our apartment, Fox." Walter kissed him softly. "I'll meet you back here after work. Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine. I doubt that they'll be back."

Mulder closed the apartment door but was unable to lock it. It didn't really matter since nothing in his apartment was worth stealing. He followed Skinner down the stairs to their cars.

***

Mulder returned to his apartment an hour later with a bucket of cleaning supplies. He was dressed in blue jeans and his FBI sweatshirt. He climbed out of his car and walked around back to open the trunk. Mulder felt a sharp sting on his left buttock and reaching back, he pulled out a feathered dart. He looked frantically around as his world started to gray. An unmarked van screeched to a stop next to him and the side door slid open as two large men leapt out. One caught him as he slipped into unconsciousness, scooping him off his feet. He placing Mulder's limp body in to the back of the van and they climbed in after him, slamming the door closed.

***

Skinner arrived five hours later, freshly showered and wearing black jeans and a tight fitting black T-shirt. He parked behind Mulder's car and hurried up to his lover's apartment. The apartment door stood open. "Fox..." Skinner stopped in his tracks when he smelled cigarette smoke. CGB Spender came out of Mulder's kitchen.

"He's not here. They took him," the old man said.

"Who took him! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Skinner growled, slamming the old man up against the wall.

"Henderson! He's going to force Mulder to tell him how to find the gateway."

"Oh God." Skinner couldn't stop the fearful trembles from racing through his body. He was afraid he'd never see his lover again. "Where did he take him?"

"A warehouse in Baltimore. I have the address."

The A.D. let go of the smoker and stepped back. Spender pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Skinner.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"He's my son, A.D. Skinner, and I don't want him harmed," Spender said, straightening his tie.

Skinner raised his eyebrows in disbelief over Spender's comment about being Fox's father. He was too intent on getting to Fox to question him. He rushed out of the apartment and back the down staircase.. He used the cell phone in his car to arrange for a team to meet him at the warehouse. Henderson had over a five-hour head start. Skinner wasn't sure if he'd be able to get to Mulder in time.

***

Consciousness came back to Mulder and instantly wished it hadn't. His whole body ached and his arms were numb. He was naked and tied standing upright with his arms over his head. Ropes cut into his wrists as they held him secured to an overhead pipe. Mulder had a hard time opening his eyes and realized that one was swollen shut. He had been tortured for two hours straight, it had only ended when he lost consciousness.

"Welcome back," Henderson said, lifting Mulder's face up to look at him.

One hazel eye peered at Henderson from the bruised and battered face.

"Do you want to tell me how to find the gateway?"

Mulder remained quiet.

"Did I mention that I had a talk with Sheriff Olsen? Your boyfriend wasn't very forthcoming in answering my one question. All that I wanted to know was how it felt to fuck you up the ass. Is that too much to ask?" Henderson's finger traced down a raised whip mark that went diagonally from Mulder's right hip and across his groin. That blow had caused Mulder to lose consciousness.

Henderson touch made Mulder nauseous. He'd have vomited for sure if he hadn't already thrown up everything in his stomach hours ago.

"I've always preferred making love to women. But with you, Fox, I think I'll make an exception," Henderson said as he unzipped his pants and freed his erection. He had been incredibly hard since delivering the first lash of the whip across Mulder's smooth back. He walked over to the table three feet away and picked up an object and carried it back over to Mulder. Lifting up Mulder chin again, he showed the agent what he was holding. "I know that we're going to need some sort of lubricant to make it easier on my cock while I fuck you. I hope 10-30 weight motor oil is all right with you?"

"Don't," Mulder's whisper was barely audible.

"Do you want to tell me where the gateway is?" Henderson asked as he poured the oil over Mulder's ass and between his buttocks.

"Ugh!" Mulder hissed as the liquid entered opened wounds caused by the whip. "I don't know!" he screamed.

"Too bad. I was hoping you did. At least this isn't going to be a total loss...I'll be able to get my rocks off," Henderson growled, pouring oil over his erection, then placing its head against Mulder's anus.

Mulder closed his eyes tight as the hard knobbed head of Henderson's cock spread apart his buttocks. He was mentally trying to escape when a welcomed voice filled his ears.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Skinner shouted. He was followed into the room by five other agents.

The FBI swat team had surrounded the warehouse and taken the three Black Ops soldiers stationed to protect the warehouse into custody. The soldiers didn't stand a chance against twenty agents even with their superior training.

Henderson backed away slowly and raised his hands. He knew Skinner would be looking for a reason to kill him and he wasn't about to give him one.

Skinner eyes focused briefly on Mulder's badly beaten body hanging limp from the over head pipe as he walked up to Henderson. He delivered one hard kidney blow to the man, who crumpled to the ground holding his middle. "Handcuff this piece of trash!" Skinner barked. Then he went to help Mulder who was being cut down by two of his agents.

The agent handcuffing Henderson was none too gentle as he slammed to Colonel's head into the concrete. "That for hurting one of ours, asshole!"

Skinner removed his jacket and covered his lover's nudity as he knelt on the ground with Mulder's head in his lap. "Hold on, Fox. An ambulance is on its way."

Mulder peered up at Skinner's face through one eye, feeling safe in his arms. He closed his eye and allowed himself to sink into blissful unconsciousness, trusting Walter to protect him.

***

FBI Hoover Building  
Friday, October 13, 2000  
5:00 p.m.

Mulder smiled up at Skinner as the larger man stepped into his basement office. It had been six months since the incident with Henderson at the warehouse. The Colonel had gotten off lightly. He received one year in the stockade and upon his release he would receive a dishonorable discharge.

"I received an email from Eric," Mulder said, tilting his face up as Skinner leaned down to kiss him.

"What did Olsen have to say?" Skinner asked, caressing the side of Mulder's face.

"He wished me a happy birthday, and wanted to tell me that the last of Ashburg's citizens have moved back into their homes. The area around Long Lake is still off limits, so are the Langly cabins. The military still has a presence in that area, but so far everything has remained quiet. No bigfoots, no trolls or any other unusual creatures." Skinner stepped back as Mulder stood to retrieve his overcoat.

"So what's your theory?" Skinner asked.

"That whatever is in that other dimension knows of the military's presence and won't chance using the gateway there again." Mulder waited by the door, looking at Skinner who was leaning up against his desk. "Walter, don't just stand there. It's my birthday and I expect you to at least buy me a drink." He grinned.

"I have more than just a drink for you, Fox." Skinner's eyes sparked with mischief as he walked over to Mulder.

"What?"

Skinner reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, which he placed into Mulder's hand.

"What's this?"

"The keys to that house we looked at two months ago. The one you fell in love with."

"But we didn't get it..."

"The other buyer's loan fell through. The house is ours, Fox!" Skinner beamed happily at Mulder's stunned expression. "Your friends and mine helped us move in today while we were at work. Come on, lover, you don't want to be late for your birthday party."

Mulder threw his arms around Skinner's neck and kissed him. "Wow! I can't believe it. I love that house!" Mulder smiled as they headed out to Skinner's car. The house had a forty gallon built in aquarium in the entertainment room and a basketball court out back. "The first thing I'm going to do is set up the aquarium and buy some fish."

Skinner had been half-tempted to set up the aquarium for his lover, but he knew how much Mulder had loved his fish and he didn't want to deprive Mulder of the pleasure or setting up the tank himself. "Mind if I tag along with you to the pet store?"

"No. I'd love you to help me select some fish." Mulder leaned his head back against the passenger seat and smiled contently. After he had recovered from the beating he had received at Henderson's hands. The past months with Walter had been perfect. He didn't doubt that they'd have some rocky times ahead, but as long as they were together they'd make it through them.

Skinner's Lexus drove over a manhole cover. Beneath that cover a bright light lit up the sewer and out of the light stepped a lumbering shape, which headed off into the darkness.

***

End of North Woods

 

* * *

 


End file.
